High School DxD: El Sekiryuutei de la generación más poderosa
by TheAlexxD6
Summary: Descubriendo el lado oculto del mundo a una corta edad, siendo parte de cosas increíbles que narran los libros, teniendo un dragón de leyenda en su brazo derecho. A pesar de las adversidades, el seguirá siendo Issei Hyoudou. (Contiene elementos de diversas series, están advertidos)
1. Cosas de la vida

Hola de nuevo.

Bueno, esta historia está en otra plataforma, sin embargo me dió por subirla aquí igualmente, ya saben pa que este perfil no siga igual de morido.

En fin.

Tuve que reescribir muchas cosas, ahora es un poco más ordenado y sin menos errores :v

Así como arreglar y agregar cosas que hacen la lectura más amena y no tan apresurada y random.

Sin mas dilaciones, empecemos.

 **XXXXXXX**

 **El Sekiryuutei de la generación más poderosa.**

 **XXXXXXX**

Ira.

Aquella emoción la cuál se describe como algo sumamente explosivo...

¡Bah! Nadie va a leer eso.

Realmente no tengo demasiadas cosas que decir, mi nombre es Issei Hyoudou, un estudiante nada común de la Academia Kuoh. Esta escuela en su pasado fue una estrictamente para señoritas y ahora es mixta, yo entré a esa escuela porque quedaba relativamente cerca de mi casa.

Debido a mi comportamiento lujurioso que tiendo a exagerar, me hice con un apodo, la Bestia Pervertida, que sí, puedo ser bestia a veces pero tampoco tanto, esa actitud ayuda a mantener a muchas personas alejadas de mí y..., Bueno no tengo demasiados amigos allí, ni hablar de las chicas, me odian y no es para menos, es mejor así.

Tengo diecisiete años de edad, vivo en solo, mi complexión corporal es bastante atlética, de hecho, puedes decir que tengo un poco más de músculos que un atleta olímpico, generalmente están cubiertas por el uniforme. Estoy bien buenote, no es por alardear, no, si es por alardear, algunas de mis vecinas me han dicho que soy sexy...

¡Estoy tan orgulloso de mí mismo!

[Cállate, que si no fuera por mí serías sólo un palo] —no se suponía que entraras aún...

Tenías que interrumpir, lagartija.

[¡Hey! ¡¿A quién llamas lagartija?!] -no queriendo dejar que siguiera, hablé.

—Cállate salamandra... mejor dicho, lagarto escupe fuego —esa fue mi interrupción.

Bueno dejando esa extraña intervención de lad-

[¡A mi no me cálla...!] —de nuevo lo hice.

Ahora sí dejando eso de lado, les presento a mi queridísimo compañero.

[¿¡Ahora sí me necesitas!?] —gruñó mi escamoso amigo.

Él es Ddraig, es el Dragón emperador rojo o [Sekiryuutei, alguien increíblemente poderoso, pero no se lo digo a menudo porque luego se le sube a la cabeza.

Él está encerrado o, mejor dicho, su alma está encerrada en mi brazo derecho. El lugar en donde está sellado es un objeto llamado [Sacred Gear, con su propio poder y nombre .

[Se suponía que era el izquierdo...] —interrumpió de nuevo la lagartija ésta.

¿Qué pasa contigo? Hoy andas como que muy molesto ¿No?

En fin, en primeras como él dijo, eso aparecía por defecto en ese brazo, pero como no soy zurdo tuve que cambiarlo

[Mientras no me uses como mano de pajas está bien] —

¿¡Me dejarás terminar!? ¡Joder contigo!

[Bueno ya, le quitas lo divertido a la vida] —ahora se hace el ofendido, faltaba más.

¡Tsk!

Siempre que quiero verme genial, interrumpe mi momento de gloria...

Puto Ddraig.

Puto [Hakuryuukou]. Que es mi supuesto rival, que él mismo se autoproclamó..., Hablaremos de eso luego.

Puto Azazel.

Bueno Azazel no, él si me cae bien.

Puto Sirzechs.

Puto todo.

[Deja de ponerte emo, ya te vas a parecer a ese tipo de ojos rojos, ese que aparece en la caricatura del mocoso rubio irritante] —y tú diciendo que era genial, se sacaba poderes del trasero, jodidos poderes regalados.

Hay cosas de este mundo que muchos no saben. Yo lo he sabido desde hace ya muchos años, cuando aún era un niño.

[Hace ya más de diez años] —por fin dices algo constructivo.

[Es divertido molestarte] —un día Ddraig, un día voy a meterte a Ascalón por el culo mientras duermes.

[¡N-No tienes que llegar a esos extremos!] —me incítas a hacerlo.

El mundo sobrenatural, y aunque diga mundo, no es realmente otro planeta directamente. Prácticamente, para no alargar todo esto, todas o la gran mayoría de los mitos, cuentos y leyendas de fantasía existen, dioses, elfos, magia y esas cosas son reales, claro que ellos se ocultan entre las personas normales...

Hay cosas de las que me alegro haber hecho, otras... Me persiguen a día de hoy. Una vez incluso casi me convierto en una rata de laboratorio, ése Azazel.

Muchas cosas pasaron en mi vida cuando desperté mi [Sacred Gear].

Por si no lo sabían y aún si lo supieran lo voy a decir de todos modos.

[Sacred Gear]

¿Qué son?

Son herramientas creadas por Dios para erradicar el mal del mundo y protegerse de todos los seres que superan en fuerza y poder a los humanos. El Dios que aparece en la Biblia para ser más específico.

Un bendito genio.

Iba a decir maldito pero técnicamente es un ser de luz, ustedes me entienden.

Dichos aparatos, sólo son otorgados a humanos o semi-humanos, son los regalos que dejó antes de su muerte.

Si...

El murió hace ya mucho tiempo, pero ese es un secreto que no puede salir a la luz .

Hubiese sido genial intercambiar palabras con él.

De genio a genio.

[Ya quisieras] —ya ni tengo nada que decirle.

También para pedir un reembolso.

En fin, en los [Sacred Gear] hay rangos.

Clase Baja.

Clase Media.

Clase Alta.

Hay muchos, y pueden haber muchas personas portando dichos objetos dentro suyo.

Sin embargo, entre ellos hay otra clase que está por encima de todas en poder, ya que incluso los seres poderosos saben que una persona que sea portador de tal poder es peligroso.

Longinus.

En los Longinus sólo existen trece, son únicos en su tipo, pues lo que tienen de especial estas baratijas, es el hecho de que pueden llegar a asesinar dioses si se tiene un buen control sobre él. No sobra decir que un Dios no es moco de pavo, ellos están en otro nivel, literalmente.

Digo únicos, porque no pueden haber dos usuarios del mismo.

El Mío se llama [Boosted Gear].

Se dice que aumenta el poder del usuario cada diez segundos hasta rebasar los límites y superar incluso a los Dioses. El antebrazo del Dragón Emperador Rojo O simplemente [Boosted Gear].

Incluso si son Longinus, no es nada que no se pueda vencer, pero siempre hay que tomarlo en serio o morirás si te descuidas demasiado.

Los que mencionaré a continuación son los trece Longinus:

1.-[True Longinus] la lanza sagrada del destino.

2.- [Zenith Tempest] la prisión del trueno celestial brillante.

3.-[Annihilation Maker] la creación de bestias demoniacas.

4.-[Dimension Lost] la niebla de la perdición.

5.-[Boosted Gear] el antebrazo del dragón emperador rojo.

6.-[Divine Dividing] las alas del puto blanco mierdero.

Bueno ya, ya, me calmo.

6.-[Divine Dividing] las alas de luz del dragón emperador blanco...

7.-[Regulus Nemea] el rey de los leones.

8.-[Canis Lykaon] la espada negra del dios perro.

9.-[Sephiroth Graal] el santo grial.

10.-[Incinerate Anthem] la santa cruz de las llamas sagradas.

11.[Absolute Demise] la princesa de hielo eterno.

12.-[Innovate Clear] el jardín en miniatura del árbol verde de la innovación.

13.-[Telos Karma] el último karma.

Esos son los Longinus, eso deben tenerlo siempre en mente.

Debo decir que, hay otro que si bien no se ha considerado uno, siento que lo es o debería serlo. Se dice por ahí que Dios lo usó como prueba para usar el poder de una poderosa Bestia, así como mi compañero Ddraig.

Lo pongo como el decimocuarto Longinus.

14.- [Unbreakable Phoenix] los guanteletes dorados del Fénix inquebrantable.

Yo como poseedor de un Longinus, tengo que ser fuerte para partirles la cara a los seres que quieran mi [Sacred Gear, es un poder demasiado codiciado y no es para menos, uno de los dos Dragones celestiales está presente en él, cualquiera de los dos Dragones Celestiales pudieron haber destruido el planeta si se les daba la gana... No es un poder para subestimar.

Aunque se dice que su poder fue severamente sellado por Dios, aunque fácilmente podría haber si

Mi poder lo desperté hace tiempo, fue el punto en el que mi vida cambió por completo, es mi bendición y también es mi maldición.

Ahora tengo el privilegio de ser alguien con un poder a considerar, pues mi vida no ha sido nada fácil.

Estoy a un buen nivel, pero es irrelevante.

En el mundo existen muchos seres que podrían eliminarme como una cucaracha, simplemente pisoteándome, literalmente.

Actualmente llevo una vida tranquila y cómoda, no me quejo, el dinero no me sobra y-

[Claro que sí estúpido, acaso los videojuegos, películas, pantallas, una motocicleta y una casa sólo para ti no es de personas con dinero, entonces yo soy el Vanishing Dragon] —maldita sea...

¡Ya, joder! No me vanaglorio de mis cosas...

[Los dragones somos codiciosos y tú no eres la excepción, incluso si sólo la mitad de ti lo es, un dragón sigue siendo un dragón] —siempre es lo mismo.

Ya vas a empezar con tus cosas de "los dragones esto" "los dragones lo otro" ya lo sé chingados..., no tienes por qué que repetirlo siempre.

Ddraig bufó aburrido.

[Como quieras, luego no me vengas con "Ddraig esto" "Ddraig aquello", te vas a cagar] —trató inútilmente de asustarme.

Quien te necesita...

Yo te necesito, te quiero.

[A veces dudo si realmente te gustan las mujeres...] —claro que sí, imbécil.

No tenías que contestar.

Bueno creo que están al día, al menos de momento.

 **XXXXXXX**

En una habitación que sería la de un adolescente, se encontraba un jóven de cabellos castaños actualmente desordenados debido a que se acaba de despertar, él está sentado en su cama mientras tenía una cara de estúpido.

Las sábanas que lo cubrían cayeron, mostrando así los dotes físicos que él tenía, una musculatura bien marcada y definida sin grasa extra, incluso con cara de recién despierto se nota de lejos que no es totalmente japonés, ya que predominan los rasgos faciales de su fallecida madre, quién es de orígen europeo, un rostro atractivo, ojos marrones como el ámbar, pelo castaño un poco puntiagudo, la parte más notoria es la que está detrás de su cabeza, era un poco imposible de peinar.

Issei Hyoudou restregó sus ojos con sus manos, mientras bostezaba.

—(Bostezo)... que sueño más raro, pensé que estaba haciendo mi biografía —dijo el jóven restregandose ojos con sus manos.

En el dorso de su mano derecha, apareció una gema verde esmeralda, que brillaba con intensidad.

Como si de algo normal se tratase, dicha gema habló.

—[Tú tienes los sueños mas raros, por cierto buen día] —contestó su reptil compañero Ddraig.

—Buen día Ddraig-Issei parecía un poco ido—. Diablos, aún no sé cómo rayos me levanto temprano... —estaba algo desorientado por el despertar.

Como cualquier persona normal lo estaría, incluso si nada de él es normal o al menos catalogado como normal.

—(suspiro) Como sea —se levantó de su cama siendo que estaba solamente en shorts, para ir a hacer la rutina habitual de la mañana.

Un tiempo después, Issei, luego de haber desayunado algo, preparar su almuerzo y hacer ejercicios para mantenerse en forma, estaba yendo a la Academia Kuoh.

Distraído, tratando de usar su personalidad de pervertido extremo, no podía esperar a actuar más normal, incluso si tiene mucha lujuria en su interior.

Si bien, él si es pervertido generalmente trata de negarlo pero al final se jacta de serlo, sin embargo no es ingenuo con las mujeres ya que fuera de ella es una persona mas "centrada" en ese aspecto.

Aparenta ser estúpido, pero dista de ser así, no por nada tiene las notas más altas de su clase. Analiza su entorno, mientras que en situaciones más complejas, hace lo posible por resolverlas.

Llegando poco después a la Academia, mientras recibe miradas con muchísimo desagrado a su persona, no le gusta, pero es un precio a pagar por aparentar y mantener lejos a las personas comunes.

Ahora mismo tenía en mente algo, mientras estaba en camino hacia la escuela sintió que alguien lo seguía.

Un Ángel Caído.

Su olor y su aura lo delataban tan fácilmente, tenía que serlo.

— _¿Quién crees que sea?_ —preguntó a su okupa.

[No lo sé, Azazel... bueno, ya sabes que él lleva viviendo aquí un tiempo, fue después de que te mudaste aquí] —respondió el dragón.

— _Meh, tampoco me molesta, no es como si pudiese matarme o algo así, le falta poder para hacerlo... Y bueno, no alardeo de mi poder, pues lo he ganado con esfuerzo, más del que quisiera_ —tenía razón, el poder y el nivel que tiene actualmente lo gano con sangre, sudor y lágrimas.

Todo para vivir en paz.

Mientras que él sabe que esa "tranquilidad" sólo es un indicio de que algo grande se acerca, todo había estado calmado, quizás demasiado.

Algo por lo que ha luchado y ganado aliados.

Algo por lo que fué elegido por Gran Rojo.

Aunque eso fue más bien porque él estaba aburrido, nadie sabía lo que pasaba por la mente de Gran Rojo.

¿Pero por qué? No había razón alguna, tampoco dijo nada al respecto.

—Solo no morir, todo está bien si no muero... —sus nervios aumentaron a tope de tan solo recordar cómo lo había conocido.

[Pues no te veo muy muerto, no debes preocuparte, eres un hueso duro de roer] —contestó Ddraig para calmarlo.

Él decidió no pensar en esas cosas y con calma siguió su camino a su salón.

Mientras que era observado a lo lejos por una persona.

Una chica un año mayor que él y por ende su senpai.

Sus cabellos rojos carmesí, ondeaban con el viento, mientras que sus ojos azules verdosos lo observaban con gran interés.

— _Tal vez... pueda ayudarme... no me queda mucho tiempo_ —ese tipo de pensamientos rondaban la mente de la peli-roja.

—Rias ¿Estás bien? —una voz suave sonó en el lugar—. Estaba hablándote, pero no respondías.

Era una chica de cabellos negros, amarrados en una coleta larga con una cinta anaranjada sosteniendo su cabello, sonando algo preocupada.

La habitación en sí, tiene un estilo victoriano en cuanto a decoración y mueblería.

Candelabros en la pared daban una tenue pero agradable iluminación.

—Estoy bien Akeno, es solo que ese chico me ha llamado la atención, jamás me había percatado de su aura a penas y lo sentí, si no hubiese prestado atención estoy segura de que pasaría desapercibido —contestó calmadamente la peli-roja llamada Rias.

Akeno asintió un tanto dubitativa, ya ella sabía por el problema por el que su amiga estaba pasando.

—Vayamos a clases Akeno —eso sonó más como una orden.

—Sí, Buchou —orden que Akeno no dudó en acatar.

Ambas salieron de la habitación con calma.

Mientras que con Issei.

[Es esa demonio de nuevo, ya sabes la hermana menor del actual Maou Lucifer, siempre te observa] —comentó Ddraig.

—Sirzechs sabía de esto y no me dijo nada, me molesta ese hecho, no me gusta ese jueguito que se carga -molesto con ello, continuó—. Sé que quiere liberar a su hermana de Raiser Phenex, ya me había comentado eso, pero jamás pidió ayuda, ahora no sé a qué quiere llegar no diciéndome acerca de su hermana aquí —le contestó el castaño al dragón.

[Cierto, aunque esa mujer es hermosa y tengo que admitirlo, lo es, pero no es el tipo de mujer que buscas, ya sabes no solo una cara bonita y un cuerpo voluminoso] —dijo.

— _Sabes... si lo hubiera pedido directamente, lo hubiese hecho, porque es mi amigo y quiero ayudarle, pero estas cosas son jugar muy sucio_ —sonaba bastante dolido—. _Con respecto a lo otro, sí ella es hermosa, pero incluso yo prefiero a alguien menos princesa como es ella, es más no tengo problemas con eso de complejo de princesa, pero no sé ella no me gusta, además actualmente me interesa otra persona._

[Oh sí, la Demonio Lucifuge, ella me agrada más. Pero si tú vas a tener un harem, no sé de qué te quejas] —contestó Ddraig.

— _Ya sé, pero Rias Gremory-san no me gusta y punto_ —Ddraig había quedado en silencio e Issei tomó eso como señal de que ya no iba a refutar nada, así que mejor pensó en otras cosas.

Entró al salón algo callado y pensativo.

—Buenos días —dijo Isse tranquilamente mientras se dirigía a su asiento.

Sus amigos Matsuda y Motohama lo saludaron.

—Yo Ise ¿Por qué tan pensativo? —preguntó Hayate Matsuda uno de los mejores amigos de Issei.

El susodicho salió de sus pensamientos para ver a su amigo de pelo rapado.

—Ah nada, solo pensaba en algunas cosas, solo nimiedades... —respondió con calma.

Mientras que su otro amigo con gafas y pelo negro puso una cara lasciva.

—No habrás visto algo que debamos saber o ¿Sí? —preguntó Daichi MotohamaMotohama—. O ¿Es que tienes material nuevo?

—No Motohama, solo pensaba sobre el ejercicio de cálculo, me dio algo de problemas —mintió el castaño, ya que matemáticas era de las que mejor se le daba.

— _Este será un laaargo día..._ —pensó con cansancio

[Meh, me voy a dormir, ya sabes como limpiarte el trasero] —contestó Ddraig.

Issei solo suspiró mentalmente por la pereza de su escamoso amigo, aunque también estaba celoso de él, Ddraig podía dormir todo lo que quiera y él no, la vida suele ser injusta.

Entre tantas cosas que rondaban la mente de Issei, no se percató de la mirada analítica de cierta chica con cabellos castaños.

— _Últimamente ha estado demasiado calmado, algo está pasando_ —la chica en cuestión estaba sospechando algo.

 **XXXXXXX**

La luz del crepúsculo teñía de anaranjado todo el lugar, mientras que los estudiantes salían de la escuela.

Entre todos los alumnos se encontraba Issei, que se mantenía con la misma expresión pensativa y ahora un poco más seria.

— _Creo que hoy harán su movimiento, Ddraig_ —le dijo a su compañero.

[Es lo más probable, la niña gato lleva un rato en distancia por si no lo notaste] —secundó Ddraig a su portador.

— _Seh, bueno ya qué..., ¡Oh! el Ángel Caído está cerca_ —se notó emocionado con la llegada de él o ella, al fin algo de emoción.

El Ángel Caído no se molestaba en ocultar su aura, es más, incluso parecía decir "ven por mí".

[Estos mocosos..., ya ni se molestan en ocultar sus presencias ¿Quién pidió un estofado de cuervo?] -habló Ddraig para sí mismo.

Mientras que Issei estaba tranquilamente caminado, llegando a un puente peatonal, deteniendo sus pasos para dar media vuelta y admirar la puesta de sol.

Un hermoso evento que ocurre todos los días, pero que no deja de ser algo embellecedor a la vista, eso es algo de lo que el castaño disfruta ahora que puede.

— _Solo es cuestión de esperar_ —pensó Issei divertido.

Como le gusta jugar un poco con la gente.

La chica-gato, es decir una Youkai del tipo nekomata, estaba oculta entre los arbustos, silenciosa y sigilosa cual gato.

Debía admitirlo, su habilidad era buena.

Sin embargo.

El problema siempre radica en que si alguien con experiencia en control del aura y que sabe las artes del camuflaje, podría detectar con facilidad algunas cosas. Como el goteo de la paleta de hielo que está derritiéndose por el calor o el olor que desprende, los rastros de energía que deja la chica al moverse, muy sutiles pero que si eres bueno pasarías desapercibido por completo.

Claro que desde que se enteró que la hermana de Sirzechs estaba allí estudiando, decidió dejar de ocultar su aura haciendo que la susodicha se note, de manera mínima, pero notable.

Él quería ver que hacían.

Le parecía divertido el observar como hacen lo posible por obtener SU poder, algo que se ganó con esfuerzo y, que él no le dará a nadie a menos que lo quisiera de ese modo.

—U-Ummm o-oye —una voz angelical lo llamó.

Issei, por inercia volteó a ver el origen de dicha voz.

Debía decir que no se esperó que fuese una chica, lo que él se esperaba era algo como un tipo sospechosamente vestido con gabardina y sombrero se le apareciese en la fuente del parque cercano.

— _Un acercamiento directo y sutil al mismo tiempo... interesante_ —frunció levemente el ceño—. _Así que usar mis sentimientos, estos tipos realmente quieren morir._

—Tu eres Issei Hyoudou-kun ¿Cierto? —ahora no sabía que decir, la actuación era increíble, si no fuera por el hecho de que era pésima.

La chica en cuestión era hermosa, su pelo lacio de color negro que llegaba un poco más abajo de la espalda baja, la iluminación del crepúsculo hizo de él una belleza a la vista, su rostro de finas facciones que no parecían de Japón, sus ojos de un violeta profundo y parecía que lo observaba con diversión. Su cuerpo hablando a grandes rasgos era muy atractivo a la vista, senos grandes..., o demasiado para las chicas de dieciséis y dieciocho años, una falda peligrosamente corta, tiene unas caderas bonitas y en balance con su cuerpo en sí.

¿Qué mierda comen para tener ese par tan grande?

Bueno, tampoco iba a quejarse, había tocado algunos una vez y fue por accidente... debía decir que eran super suavecitas, podría usarlos como almohadas de no ser porque lastimaría a la chica.

En fin.

—Sí, soy yo ¿Se le ofrece algo...? —contestó el castaño, esperando siquiera saber su nombre.

Probablemente ella tenía experiencia de años, él no mucho, pero los eventos recientes le dejaban a entender que era un actor excelente.

[Sólo no la cagues...] —gruñó Ddraig en la cabeza de Issei.

—¿Eh? ¡Ah! Sí, me llamo Yuuma Amano —lindo nombre, casi se lo cree.

—Entonces ¿Se le ofrece algo Amano-san? —preguntó amablemente.

Él también puede jugar el mismo juego.

—B-Bueno, como decir esto, tu quisieras... —hablaba en un hilo de voz a penas audible, al menos para la mayoría, para él era el pan de cada día.

—Uh ¿decías? realmente no te pude escuchar —obviamente la había oído, pero mantener la apariencia de indefenso era la clave del éxito.

—¿¡Saldrias conmigo por favor!? —esto lo dijo mientras hacía un leve reverencia.

Parecía nerviosa.

— _Carajo, debo darle un Oscar a esta chica o se lo daría de tener el poder de_ —Issei alabó a la chica en su mente con obvio sarcasmo.

[¡Acaba con esto maldita sea...! quiero dormir en paz] —gruñó Ddraig.

— _Buuu~ Aguafiestas, pero sí, tienes razon_ -concordó luego de bromear.

—Uh... b-bueno no estaría mal, entonces el ¿Sábado? —preguntó el castaño con fingida timidez.

Yuuma en sus adentros tenía pensamientos diferentes.

— _Hn, esto fue fácil, estúpidos humanos..., que ingenuos_ —oh, cuanto se arrepentiria despues de esto.

No es como si supiera o necesitara saber eso.

—¡Sí! El sabado Hyoudou-kun, ten éste es mi numero de teléfono, mandame un mensaje mas tarde —contestó alegre aparentemente, mientras terminabala frase con un guiño.

Luego se alejó un poco.

—Entonces nos vemos mañana Hyoudou-kun —se alejó mientra sonreía y se despedía con la mano.

— _Fue sencillo_ —pensó Issei con una sonrisa.

[Al fin ya se fue, apestaba a cuervo sucio...] —gruñó nuevamente el dragón galés.

— _¿Desde cuando eres tan gruñón?, Me agradan más los Ángeles Caídos que los demás seres, creí que a tí igual_ —preguntó Issei con cansancio.

[No sé... creo que desde hace unos cien años mas o menos, respecto a eso, solo los que son molestias como esa suicida] —respondió Ddraig sin saber que era una pregunta retórica y sin compasión.

Issei solo suspiró y se marchó del sitio.

Obviamente sin dar indicios de que sabía que la nekomata de cabello blanco estaba espiandole.

Ella salía de entre los arbustos, Koneko Toujou, estudiante de primer año de la academia Kuoh, Kouhai de Issei.

Ella tenía la apariencia de una niña, un cuerpo pequeño y esbelto, pelo blanco como la más fría y pura nieve en invierno, ojos casi dorados y una inexpresiva cara.

Lamió su paleta, hizo con su mano un gesto cargado con energía demoníaca y en el aire apareció iluminado un círculo con grabados extraños en él.

—Buchou, tenía razón, los Ángeles Caídos se acercaron a Hyoudou-senpai —habló inexpresivamente así como lo inexpresivo de su rostro.

—Bien hecho Koneko, regresa al club, tenemos que planificar contramedias por si atacan —dijo una voz ya conocida al otro lado del círculo.

—Humu —asintió y se deshizo el círculo cortando la comunicacion.

Luego volteó a ver a Issei.

—Ero-senpai parecía divertido... —dijo para sí misma.

Ella, al no tener nada qué hacer allí, se retiró y hacia otro lugar más importante.

Issei iba campante a su casa.

—¿Que debería comer? o ¿Compro pizza y veo peliculas hasta tarde... (Suspiro) meh, voy a comprar comida, frituras y cosas para más tarde —pronto cambió de dirección.

Ahora iba campante a comprar cosas en la tienda rápida cercana.

[Da igual lo que comas, no engordarás, es más incluso de la comida "basura" como le dices, tu cuerpo tomará como nutrientes y bueno, no engordarás...] —dijo Ddraig con tono divertido.

—De hecho esas cosas tienen muchísimas calorias, pero como dices incluso las calorias funcionan diferente en mi cuerpo..., bueno no es que me queje —la diversión en sus pensamientos no se hizo tardar.

Luego se quedaron en silencio, Ddraig estaba aburrido por lo que se iba a dormir, otra vez.

Llegando a la tienda, mientras la cajera lo recibía con un buen día, fue directo a la sección de botanas.

Recordó vagamente que le hacían falta ingredientes para hacer algunas comidas para los días posteriores, asi que tomando una canasta acomodó sus cosas y emprendió la búsqueda de los ingredientes.

Cuando se dirigía a pagar lo que había metido a la canasta vio a una de sus compañeras y a la cajera que atiende el local siendo amenazados por un tipo con una navaja bastante afilada.

— _En serio debo estar oxidado como para no haber percibido las auras de a mi alrededor..._ —pensó el castaño con cansancio—. _Tener una vida tranquila ha entorpecido algunos de mis sentidos._

—¡Pon el jodido dinero en la bolsa! —gritó en cólera el maleante, pero la cajera estaba estática—. ¿A caso eres estúpida? ¡¿A qué esperas?!

La muchacha a duras penas podía moverse por el teblor de su cuerpo, era su primer día y no sabía que hacer en esta situación.

El castaño vió al maleante y lo que vió lo dejó sorprendido.

— _¡¿Murayama-san?!_ —cuando Issei vio a la joven siendo usada como "rehén" se sorprendió.

Mierda.

¿Porqué siempre es un despistado con cosas como esta?

Habian veces que parecían que él buscaba reaccionar a todo...

No recordaba que la casa de su compañera queda bastante cerca y tomaba la misma ruta que él.

Recordó las palabras que una vez alguien le dijo.

El día en que consigas el poder necesario para ser uno de los fuertes, eventualmente te llevará a la confianza a puntos en los que cuando llegue el nomento serás tan inútil como el día en el que te adentraste en este mundo, así que no te confíes.

Se confió en que nadie le haría nada, pero se olvidó que a su alrededor hay personas que no tienen lo que él para voverse poderosos o los que no pueden defederse.

Suspiró y encaró al maleante.

—¿Podrías dejar esto...? estoy algo cansado y no quiero tener que golpearte —preguntó el castaño apático.

El tipo se burlo y soltó a la chica.

— _Hn, cayó_ —pensó divertido Issei.

Lentamente se acercó al [Sekiryuutei] con confianza.

—Hey~ pero que tenemos aquí... un pedazo de mierda que se cree un héroe —levantó su navaja con alta confianza.

—¡Gah! —rápidamente había sido despojado de su oxígeno cuando el castaño depositó un fuerte puñetazo en su estómago.

También le quitó la navaja y le apuntó con ella.

—Sí, eso pensé. Vete, si rehresas a este local o algún otro me voy a enterar, y creeme que no quieres que eso pase —el maleante vió al adolescente a los ojos.

A como pudo, claro.

Pero lo que vió dejaria pesadillas.

Los ojos del chico...

— _¿¡Q-Qué mierda es este mo-mocoso!?_ —aterrado, no pudo moverse del sitio, sus ojos estaban desorientados y llorosos.

Esta sensación.

Este terror.

Le hizo temblar.

Sentía como si estuviese frente a un depredador.

Un depredador fuera de su imaginación, uno que podría descuartizarlo sin ningún problema, como una simple basura que el tiempo se encargaría de olvidar.

Estaba pasmado que no se dió cuenta de que Issei lo habia sujetado del cuello trasero de su camisa y lo estaba arrastrando a la puerta del local.

Con fuerza lo arrojó fuera, con un ruido tosco cayó al duro pavimento.

—Estas advertido, ahora... largo —Ahí reaccionó y salió corriendo despavorido.

Sin mirar atrás y con una mancha en sus pantalones.

—Ugh..., que puto asco —pensó Issei con repugnancia.

Ddraig por otro lado.

[Buajajajajajajajajajajajajaja] —si sus estruendosas carcajadas no eran suficientes para dejar en claro qué sucedía, estaba reventándose a risas en burla.

Las miradas de asombro de las personas en la tienda valían oro.

Entró a la tienda de nuevo.

Pagó mas de lo que tenía que pagar, pero queria irse de ahí e ir a su casa a distraerse.

—¡Hyoudou! —carajo.

La vida lo odiaba.

O era eso o Odín le echó una maldición.

Que era lo mismo.

El volteó y la vio, ella tenía el seño fruncido.

La observó durante unos segundos, luego se volvió hacia el frente, ignorando por completo su existencia.

Era extraño, ¿No se suponía que la había observado antes? Ahora la ignoraba

Kaori Murayama había pensado que todo lo que estaba en la mente del castaño sólo eran, pechos, pechos y ¿adivinen que?

Pechos.

Ah y tareas.

Ahí nadie le recriminaba nada, siempre era el número uno en la clase.

¿Como entre tantos pensamientos de pechos, entraba tanto conocimiento de la escuela y más? Era la incógnita de sus compañeros.

Luego se paró y volvio a voltear a su compañera.

—¿Te acompaño a tu casa? No creo que debas ir sola a estas horas —preguntó Issei con calma.

Kaori podria decir que parecía tan diferente que en la escuela, es como si fuese otra persona.

—¡Es más peligroso ir contigo! ¡Bestia! —gritó ella.

— _En serio tengo que dejar de exagerar mi lívido, pensé que seria gracioso al principio_ —

[Aunque lo es, siempre es bueno ver como te dan una paliza] -la diversión estaba presente en su voz.

— _Bueno sí, pero que desconfien tantísimo de ti, al punto de que creen que les harás algo..._ —dijo Issei a Ddraig oscuramente.

[Es tu decisión, sabes que siempre estaré a tu favor, compañero] —contestó el escamoso.

— _Gracias Ddraig_ —sonrió a su compañero.

Issei suspiró de nuevo.

—Suerte entonces —se dio la vuelta y siguió con su camino.

Eso extrañó a la chica.

Se encogió de hombros y siguió el camino a su casa.

Pero luego se dio cuenta de que iban por el mismo rumbo, ella observaba a Issei o mas bien la espalda de él. Ella sabía que el era muy guapo, no lo diría en voz alta, es más ni siquiera en un susurro, pero a ciencia cierta, si el castaño cambiase su forma de ser, tendría a muchas chicas a sus pies, pero todo era opacado por sus actos perversos.

¿Porqué los chicos lindos son tan inalcanzables dígase a Yuuto Kiba, o tenían un defecto que opaca todo dígase Issei Hyoudou?

Sacudió su cabeza.

— _¿Qué estás pensando Kaori?_ —se reprendió a sí misma.

Luego vio a Issei nuevamente.

Estaba parado frente a una casa, que rápidamente dedujo que quera la casa de él, eso y que había un pequeño letrero con kanji que decían "Hyoudou".

Observo la cara de Issei, notando algunas expresiones que no había visto que él hiciera "normalmente".

Veía un poco de tristeza y...

¿Soledad?

¿Por qué soledad?

¿No su madre y su padre deberían ya estar en casa?

Aunque las luces en su casa estaban apagadas decían lo contrario.

Observó como él suspiraba y abría el portón fuera de su casa y posteriormente abrir la puerta de la misma.

Las luces de fuera se prendieron y también las de la cocina.

Le parecía curioso como el castaño tenía o parecía tener experiencia en la cocina, tomaba y cortaba la carne bastante profesional, parecía otra persona.

No sabía cuanto tiempo lo había observado.

Él estaba lavando sus manos y la vió.

— _¡Rayos!_ —pensó en pánico.

Issei salió de su casa para encontrarse a Kaori viendo desde fuera a una distancian prudente.

—Murayama-san-san ¿Qué haces fuera a estas horas? ¿No crees que tu madre está preocupada? —la pregunta en si fue bastante ¿Normal?

—O-Oh... b-bueno si tienes razón jejeje... —rió nerviosamente Kaori.

Issei suspiró.

—Te acompañaré a tu casa digas si o no, ya es muy tarde, dirige el camino —Issei sonaba bastante serio al respecto.

Kaori trato de poner una excusa.

—¿N-No crees que tus padres se molestarían si no regresas a la cena? —la excusa era buena, pero con personas normales.

—Vivo solo —está bien, eso fue inesperado y abrupto.

—Entonces ¿D-Donde están tus p-padres? —ahí ella titubeó.

—No tengo padres.

¿Qué?

—L-Lo siento... —ahora estaba avergonzada de sus acciones.

¿Por qué tuvo que observarlo hacer su rutina?

Ahora sabía demás y ni siquiera eran amigos.

—Lidera el camino —de nuevo dijo eso.

Su tono parecía bastante normal.

Ella rápidamente asintió.

De alguna manera ahora todo tenía sentido.

El por qué de sus acciones.

El enmascara sus emociones con su actitud, para no pensar en ellos.

Tenía que dejar de pensar en eso, era lo mejor para ambos, pero más para ella.

Siguieron caminando hasta que llegaron a la casa de Kaori.

Ella le dio las gracias, el respondió cortés, pero también le dió una reprimenda por quedarse fuera de casa sin avisar por tanto tiempo.

Luego él regresó a casa.

Cenó, se dió un baño de burbujas.

¿Qué?

El también puede relajarse con cosas como esa.

En su cama, ya acostado, estaba viendo cosas en internet.

Pronto le llegó un mensaje.

—Hola Ise, ¿Qué tal tu día? —era corto y simple, pero para él era el mundo.

Sonrió.

Puede que Issei sea pervertido, pero tambien tiene una persona especial, aunque no se lo había dicho aún.

El es un simplemente muchacho y ella es una doncella.

—Bastante agotador, si tuviera que opinar, prefiero las tareas que deja Azazel o los "encargos" de Sirzechs. Y ¿Qué tal el tuyo Grayfia —fue la respuesta que él mandó.

La conversación siguió y siguió hasta altas horas de la noche, nada a lo que no esté acostumbrado.

Solo que en esa noche ella dijo algo que, bueno, si no era estúpido, ahora se volvió subnormal.

—Creo que ya es hora de descansar, los Gremory son personas bastante ocupadas. Deberíamos salir un día de éstos, que descanses. Te quiero.

Te quiero.

Se quedo estático.

Te quiero.

No le había dicho eso, solo que era alguien agradable, ella no era muy expresiva siempre.

Te quiero.

O probablemente estaba sobreactuando.

Te quiero.

Maldita sea...

—Yo también te quiero, que descanses, Grayfia-chan.

Tal vez se aventuró un poco a un territorio desconocido.

Pero daba igual.

Su soledad, realmente lo estaba volviendo loco, lo odiaba, odiaba sentirse solo.

Tenía a Azazel, que es como un hermano mayor... O quién sabe, ni siquiera él sabia que eran en verdad.

Tal vez era un tipo mala-copa, despreocupado, mas pervertido que él, un poco Friki e Irresponsable en algunas ocasiones.

Pero era más un hermano.

Sirzechs y su familia... eran amigos, pero algo distantes, no los veía mucho.

Vali... el era su rival, a veces le daban ganas de romperle la cara sádicamente. Pero era un buen tipo, era algo asi como su "amigo-rival".

Uno loco por las peleas, a veces parecía homosexual, carajo hasta se formó un equipo de hombres, una sensual chica, una loli linda pero joder habían más hombres.

Pero era como su "amigo".

Su padre... el imbécil lo abandonó luego del fallecimiento de su madre.

Su madre... solo tiene vagos recuerdos y un Relicario de cuando lo tenía en brazos, pero nada más.

Amigos... Matsuda y Motohama, pervertidos, pero eran sus preciados amigos, pero no sabían quien es él aún.

Tiene a su equipo, pero están lejos por ahora, volviéndose fuertes.

Grayfia.

Junto a ella se sentía diferente, se sentía más felíz, la extrañaba y mucho.

Claro que no quería arruinar nada.

Por lo mismo no le decía acerca de sus sentimientos.

Con ella no se sentía... solo.

Con un suspiro, dejó su teléfono cargando en el buró al lado de su cama.

Cerró sus ojos y se fue al mundo de los sueños.

Aún habían cosas por hacer, planes para romper el compromiso de Rias con Raiser, eso para su amigo Sirzechs. Aún le hacía falta hacer algunos preparativos que tendrá la reunión que se viene en unos meses.

Faltaban muchas cosas, pero también faltaba ver a Grayfia.

Pero eso seria para otro día, el estrés de todo esto lo agotaba mucho.

Quizá quería un harem, alguien lo quiera y que le de su cariño.

Tal vez sea hipócrita al pensar en eso.

Pero ahora eran solo él y su cama.

 **XXXXXXX**

 **Eso es todo por el momento, es el capitulo introductorio**

 **Comenten sus ideas de cómo creen que seguirá.**

 **Por ahora eso seria todo.**

 **Este es Alex.**

 **Nos leemos luego.**


	2. ¿Quién es realmente Issei Hyoudou?

**Otro capítulo está revisado.** **El fallo que tuvo este capítulo lo arreglé.** **Supongo que eso sería todo de mi parte.** **Sin más que decir, comencemos.**

 **XXXXXXX**

 **El Sekiryuutei de la generación más poderosa**

 **Capítulo 2 : ¿Quién es realmente Issei Hyoudou?**

 **XXXXXXX**

Últimamente he estado teniendo sueños lúcidos, esto es raro, es como estar en mi mente y en otra parte, todo es oscuridad absoluta y no se ve nada más allá, sólo puedo ver propio cuerpo flotando en la nada.

Ahora que lo pienso detalladamente, el tiempo vuela.

Estas dos semanas pasaron tan rápido, que ni cuenta me dí. Parece ser que ayer mismo estaba hablando con "Yuuma".

Los demonios de la Academia han estado un tanto agitados últimamente, parece ser que el acercamiento del Ángel Caído les ha dado una incomodidad bastante notable.

En fin.

Después de todo, no estoy oficialmente dentro de una facción y no me interesa, no es lo mío ser un sirviente.

Diablos, no me veo en un futuro obrando para un demonio o estar sirviendo café a un Maou, Cadre, Overlord o algún Dios.

[¿Por qué mejor no te callas y me dejas dormir?] —ya era mucho que no dijeras nada.

No te entiendo Ddraig, tú puedes cortar la comunicación siempre que quieras.

[Mierda…, se me olvidó] —luego dices que soy yo el despistado.

Llevas muchísimo tiempo allí y te olvidas de algo tan simple como eso, no es propio de ti. Además ¿No estás tomando algunas costumbres mías? Decir mierda no es nada que hayas hecho antes.

Y Ddraig no dijo nada para mi suerte.

¿Crees que suceda algo interesante, Ddraig?

[Sí, recuerda lo que te dijo la demonio Lucifuge ayer. Aparentemente van a acelerar el compromiso de la peli-roja con el murciélago de fuego, eso sería una posibilidad] —no suena divertido—. [Además, tienes a la Ángel Caído suicida ahí por si las moscas]

Meh, no me preocuparia por ello, lo usaré a la vez para llamar a la atención de Gremory y Sitri, formar una alianza, apoyar indirectamente a Gremory-san y supere al pollo ése.

[Sí... (suspiro) ya no se ni porqué te lo recuerdo, oh por cierto, si no te apuras llegarás tarde a tu escuela, faltan 10 minutos para que empiecen las clases] —¿Por qué no me despiertas antes?

 **¡CARAJO!**

 **XXXXXXX**

Issei había llegado a tiempo, por los pelos, casi no la cuenta. De no ser porque usó su fuerza física sobrenatural no lo habría logrado.

— _De la que me salvaste, Ddraig_ —agradeció el adolescente algo agitado.

[Y que lo digas, has estado más relajado y has dormido más que otras veces ¿Ves que dormir arregla todos tus problemas?] —Respondió el dragón con sorna.

Issei suspiró.

— _Solo son las excusas de un vago, aunque tienes razón_ —contestó el castaño al dragón.

Habiendo acabado su conversación con Ddraig, el castaño entró a clases.

La hora del receso inició, todos, incluso Matsuda y Motohama habían salido disparados, él no tenía ganas de ir a ver chicas esta vez, por lo que pasó totalmente.

Siguió caminando, hasta que llegó a la cancha de tenis sin querer, era de los pocos lugares interesantes junto a la piscina. Allí mismo, jugando un pequeño partido, estaban dos chicas, una de pelo castaño y corto, era linda, mientras que la otra era más bien una belleza.

Cabello castaño claro y con rizos parecidos a taladros, ojos azules bastante expresivos y alegres, un rostro lindo y tez clara, además de un cuerpo curvilíneo. Ella estaba llena de confianza, una mirada bastante aterradora para su contrincante, una expresión determinada a ganar.

Ambas haciendo movimientos gráciles

— _Eh..., parece que Kiyome-senpai es bastante buena_ —Issei solo miró un rato antes de volver a seguir caminando, luego de que Kiyome Abe anotó un punto.

Mientras que la susodicha había sentido algo.

— _Esa sensación de peligro, no es natural_ —Kiyome miró a los alrededores en búsqueda de la fuente de dicha sensación, más sin embargo, solo pudo observar la espalda de un estudiante.

Ella lo conocía, al menos solo en la vista y en algunos rumores, en el sentido de "abierto" a sus deseos.

 **XXXXXXX**

Ahora estando en casa, sin nada aparente para hacer, Issei estaba ahora de nueva cuenta, pensativo. Los sucesos que han ocurrido en su entorno han sido un tanto extraños, no es que le importe, solo le parece curioso.

Había dejado caer en estos días su exageración en sus actividades lujuriosas, quizás era para bien, estaba empezando a sentirse mejor.

Pero las personas no ajenas a su naturaleza normal o simplemente saben un poco de él, ha sido bastante notorio el cambio, la mayoría piensa que sólo es un plan para seguir espiando.

La vibración del teléfono le dió algo que hacer siquiera, un mensaje le había llegado. Aparentemente "Yuuma" había aceptado la cita el sábado, ya había empezado a trabajar en sus planes. Habían estado encontrándose frecuentemente luego de la escuela en el mismo puente y han hablado bastante superficialmente, incluso se extendió un rumor en la escuela, realmente son molestos. Aún no habían pasado de sólo encontrarse, tampoco quería llegar a conocerla, no quería conocer más de alguien que probablemente acabe muerta.

Pero, a pesar de la emoción que genera la tensión de ser descubierto y las reacciones que desencadenan, de alguna manera se siente como falta algo.

Estaba aburrido.

No tener a alguien a quien decirle cuándo vas a hacer una broma o compartir las risas, hace que tu estómago se revuelva, una vida sin alguien con quien compartir es aburrida.

El silencio era abrumador, tanto así que escuchaba el canto de algunos insectos fuera de tu casa, el silencio que ofrece la noche de alguna manera lo pone nervioso.

Iba a levantarse del sillón, pero fue interrumpido por un círculo mágico de color verde.

Fácilmente reconoció la magia de Ángel Caído.

— _Yo Ise_ —era Azazel que estaba llamándolo—. _Perdona la interrupción, pero tengo noticias que podrían interesarte._

Tiene el cabello negro, con el fleco rubio y una barba de perilla bastante cuidada.

—Oh Azazel, no interrumpes nada, estaba aburrido —respondió Issei alegremente, pero en un parpadeo, la felicidad fue reemplazada por una cara estoica y seria—. Entonces ¿Qué es lo que sucede?

— _Me iré por lo principal, el ángel caído que se te acercó se llama Reynare, que junto a sus colegas quienes están escondidos en la iglesia abandonada de Kuoh, son los responsables de los asesinatos a usuarios de [Sacred Gear]_ —el joven entrecerró los ojos—. _Eso no es todo._

Azazel continuó.

— _Aparentemente su objetivo es asesinarte al ser una amenaza para su plan principal. Por lo que puedo suponer, si te enteraste sobre la chica que recientemente fue excomulgada por curar a un demonio, sabrás de qué hablo_ —Azazel dejó de hablar y miró a Issei.

El joven asintió, se cruzó de brazos. Él ya había sabido de ello, no podía hacer nada pero se enteró porque tiene un contacto allí en el Vaticano.

—Sí, ya sé quién es. Diodora Astaroth el hermano menor de Ajuka Astaroth, actualmente Maou Beelzebub —comentó Issei con una mueca—. Para colmo el hermano menor de Ajuka, Astaroth tenía que ser ¡Tsk!

Decir que estaba enojado sería expresar poco, estaba furioso, Ajuka era uno de sus más grandes amigos, fue él quien le dió la oportunidad de expandir sus habilidades. Que fuera el hermano menor de él, hacía las cosas más difíciles, sería más complicado matar a Diodora, aún si sabía que Ajuka no tiene un complejo como Sirzechs o Serafall seguía siendo su hermano menor.

— _Ella hace poco fue interceptada por los Ángeles caídos ahora vagabundos, y por obvias razones no podemos intentar nada hasta que la alianza sea un hecho_ —él había entendido muy bien ese punto—. _A lo que quiero llegar es que Reynare o Yuuma como la conoces, es una alta traidora de Grigori debido a que robó una máquina de mi peetenecia de las instalaciones en Grigori. Al principio dudaba de eso ya que ella es una de mis internas más fieles, también sabes que Kokabiel, luego del encuentro con Kanzaki, se ha vuelto loco y metió las manos en donde no debió, además está más que involucrado en los asesinatos de usuarios de [Sacred Gear]_ —dijo Azazel, cerró sus ojos esperando respuesta de Issei.

Sorprendido por la información Issei sólo pudo suspirar fastidiado. Ahora Kokabiel, no lo había visto mucho, joder, sólo una vez se lo había encontrado y eso hace años, parecía un buen tipo, pero ahora…, un loco.

¿El mundo estaba dando indicios de que había llegado la hora? No, probablemente era solo su paranoia sugestionando su mente.

—Sí (suspiro), esto se vuelve más problemático cuanto más pasa el tiempo, este sábado tengo una cita con "Yuuma", dependiendo de cómo salgan las cosas, morirá o vivirá —Azazel sonrió con diversión, tomó un poco de vino que tenía en una copa—. Mitsuya Kanzaki, ese tipo es demasiado problemático, no me he topado con él pero seguro que algo tiene entre manos y a Tobio parece no agradarle demasiado.

— _No podemos seguir solos, la alianza es necesaria si queremos sobrevivir a lo que se nos viene encima_ —Azazel parecía distante, pronto, su expresión se volvió oscura y dió un aire lúgubre, hasta el ambiente parecía haber cambiado—. _Porque si no podemos hacerla, vamos a desaparecer._

Ambos quedaron en silencio.

Habían tantos enemigos y todos parecían haber "despertado" en estos tiempos, incluso parecía que el mundo mismo se prepara para algo que es inminente.

—¿Quién diría que tú podrías pensar en la paz?, hace tiempo…, no, los demás líderes aún creen que es un plan para hacerlos caer, no confían en ti —la sorna en las palabras del castaño hicieron que Azazel chasqueara la lengua.

Murmuró en voz baja "¿Tan poco confiable soy?", Sacando una risa de Issei.

— _¿Cómo has estado? ¿Alguna pesadilla relacionada con la **Juggernaut Drive** y la maldición de la Boosted Gear?_ —comentó despreocupado Azazel, recibiendo una dura mirada de Issei—. _¿Qué?_

El joven pasó una mano en su rostro con zozobra.

—¿No puedes siquiera tener algo de tacto? —gruñó con irritación hacia el caído—. Y respondiendo a tu pregunta, no en algunas semanas, tengo que encontrar la forma de superar esto porque no puedo seguir así, cada vez que me hago más fuerte las voces aumentan.

— _No te estreses demasiado_ —molestó el caído al joven, tomando vino al final pero no dejando en claro que se preocupaba por él.

—Eso debería decirlo yo, anciano solterón —Issei al ver toser a Azazel sonrió victoriosamente, era el tema tabú de Azazel.

— _Estos niños de ahora ya no respetan_ —lloró Azazel mirando su copa—. _El único que me entiende eres tú Vino, no me insultas y me dejas un buen sabor._

Issei levantó una ceja incrédulo, era de las cosas más raras que había visto, un hombre sobrio hablándole a una copa de vino.

Azazel por dentro era otra cosa, era preocupante lo que pasaba con Issei. Vali pudo superarlo pero no por medios propios de él, si no que con ayuda de Bikou, uno de los compañeros de Vali, el actual Rey Mono. Pero nadie del grupo de Issei sabía lo que Bikou, Senjutsu. Y ir a los Youkai no es un buena idea por ahora, no luego de eso.

Las señales estaban allí, él mismo sabía que Issei no le contaba todo lo que le pasaba, esa cosa es peligrosa y ya había visto a algunas personas que antecedieron a Issei como Sekiryuutei. Y todos, o al menos, la mayoría de ellos jamás tuvieron vidas felices, siempre terminando con algo, esa misma maldición.

No quería tener que matarlo si él, por azares del destino llega a descontrolarse, eso es muy peligroso para todos, incluido Issei mismo.

 **Juggernaut Drive** no es algo con lo que se pueda jugar.

— _Otra cosa, el viejo del norte pregunta por el encargo_ —Azazel dijo distraído—. _¿Qué hiciste al final?_

Issei sonrió.

—Lo encontré —dijo en victoria, mantuvo sus ojos cerrados un momento—. Encontré al tipo que repara Skíðblaðnir, fue difícil, pero al final resulta que a los nórdicos les gusta apostar. Estaba en las Vegas en un casino, ganando dinero y mujeres, bebiendo como si no hubiese un mañana.

— _¿Hace cuánto fue eso?_ —preguntó curioso el Caído.

—Hace casi un mes, dijo que iba a ir pronto —Issei empezó a rascarse la mejilla con nerviosismo—. Pero no creo que su percepción del tiempo sea como la nuestra.

Pero la expresión de Azazel cambió y sonrió con malicia.

— _Hablando de beber, me ha llegado el rumor de que en cierto Bar ya tienen un nuevo cargamento de Bebidas_ —el castaño sonrió, ya sabía a dónde iba esto y le gustaba—. _Hidromiel de la más alta calidad y un cargamento a parte de Destilado de la Manzana Dragón._

Tenía que ir sí o sí al Black Dog Bar pronto, ya estaba planeado hacer la reunión de equipo ahí mismo, iba a ser genial.

— _Bien, eso era lo que tenía que decirte. Avísame si tienes un avance con Grayfia, ah, y Lavinia está molesta contigo por irte sin decir adiós y ser imprudente, Ja-Ne_ —el círculo mágico desapareció junto a la imagen de Azazel.

—Enojada... ¿eh? —tenía el derecho de estarlo, la última vez que la vió fue hace unos años atrás, no se despidió de nadie.

Aunque tampoco estaba en las mejores condiciones en esos tiempos, era muy voluble en ese entonces, ahora ya no lo era tanto.

—Ya cruzaré ese puente cuando llegue el momento…, como sea —habló para sí mismo.

Luego recordó las primeras palabras de Azazel antes de desaparecer.

—Avances con Grayfia…, no sé si debería, pero ya lo veré —pensó él con un poco de vergüenza.

 _[Aunque no lo digas esa maga y la demonio Lucifuge, son las personas más cercanas a ti, jejeje…, espero que sepas manejar un harem, porque no es fácil, compañero]_ —la línea de pensamientos del dragón Galés se detuvo cuando su portador estaba aún maldiciendo por no avisarle a cierta rubia de su partida.

 **XXXXXXX**

En las penumbras de la noche apenas iluminada por la luna, cuatro figuras estaban sentadas en las bancas que aún eran utilizables.

—Je, entonces entonces fue bastante sencillo o ¿no? Reynare —habló una voz claramente masculina.

—Claro que sí Donasheek, después de todo solo es un niño que apenas está consciente de sí mismo, estaba tan embelesado conmigo que aceptó fácilmente —respondió otra voz jactándose su belleza, pero esta vez era la voz de una mujer.

Donasheek, quien tiene una gabardina abierta de color café a conjunto con Fedora del mismo color, debajo de la gabardina tiene una camisa de mangas largas color gris, pantalones negros y botas del mismo color.

Mientras que Reynare, vestimenta un conjunto de dominatriz que apenas y cubre lo necesario.

—Hmm espero que todo vaya de acuerdo al plan, la monja debería llegar en unos días, sólo debes matar al mocoso ya que un ser muy problemático por su [Sacred Gear, aunque siento un poco de pena por él, después de todo lo asesinara una fanática del sadismo —se mofó Donasheek, recibiendo una mirada de muerte por parte de Reynare.

—No juegues con tu suerte Donasheek, o te asesinaré en vez del mocoso, al menos él no parece un pedófilo o algo así —Donasheek sonrió mientras bajaba su Fedora hacia su cara, tapándole siniestramente.

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Sólo decía…, en todo caso has tu trabajo y ya, no podemos estar aquí por más tiempo del que hemos estado, los demonios en este sitio se han percatado de nuestra presencia, no podemos arriesgarnos a fallar, Kokabiel-sama ha puesto sus expectativas en nosotros —dijo Donasheek con severidad.

Reynare asintió.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio después de ello.

Todo lo que pasó mientras que sus "Colegas" se quedaron escuchado toda la conversación en total silencio, una de ellas sin embargo, estaba perdida en sus pensamientos.

Una mujer pechugona de cabello azul,ñ el cual estaba suelto, mientras que dos mechones enmarcaban su rostro y un mechón tapaba su ojo derecho.

— _Realmente... ¿Estaré haciendo lo correcto?_ —Kalawarner estaba en conflicto, si bien no es que guste mucho el libertinaje; No hay que decir que ella no cayó por lujuria, sino que llegó a odiar a la raza humana con tanto fervor que la condujo a la caída.

Ese sentimiento se diluyó con el paso del tiempo, ahora solo queda el polvo de esa roca de odio, porque ha podido ver las cosas buenas que ha hecho la humanidad en un mundo lleno de seres podridos.

— _Tengo la sensación de que encontraré esa respuesta…, muy pronto_ —pensó con algo de nerviosismo que por fuera no mostró.

Mittelt, la otra chica, realmente no importa lo que sucedió, lo único que ella deseaba con el fervor era poder y que dejaran de llamarla débil, sin importar cual sea el método ella iba a obtener más poder.

 **XXXXXXX**

No sé si "Yuuma" es una imbécil o es una malísima actríz, ella está al lado mío y aún mantiene toda la intención asesina que irradiaba desde que nos encontramos hace un par de minutos en el puente.

Digo sé que quieres matarme pero joder, trata de disimular tu propia intención asesina siquiera, en serio, estaba empezando a incomodarme, no por miedo claramente, pero no es agradable tener esa sensación corriendo por la espalda.

Lo más probable es que piense que está jugando conmigo, que pensamiento tan estúpido y no es por el hecho de no poder hacerlo, es más porque no se lo toma en serio, ¿Así piensa matar a alguien?

Gracias a su superficiales palabras, solo tengo que escuchar lo que me interesa para que no piense que la estoy ignorando. Pese a esto creo que estoy más enfocado en sus grandes pechos.

Maldita sea ¿Por qué la mayoría de los Ángeles caídos femeninos son tan sexis?

—Entonces nos veremos frente al centro comercial, en todo caso te mandaré un mensaje más tarde, Issei-kun—ella hizo algunas expresiones lindas, junto con falsos rubores y una sonrisa que cada vez más delataba su estado de animosidad enfermiza.

Se acercó a mí y me dio un suave beso en la mejilla, cerca de la comisura de mis labios, hey estos labios son de otra chica _aún si no lo sabe_ , aunque fue mi culpa en primer lugar por meterme en esto.

—Nos vemos mañana Yuuma-chan —le di una típica sonrisa de "príncipe encantador" que sé que funciona, gracias vecinas sexis.

Luego de que se fue di un suspiro.

Carajo, últimamente he estado suspirando más de lo normal.

¿Uh?

 ** _Olfateo Olfateo_**

A mi sentido del olfato le llegó un ligero aroma a pocky de galletas y crema, y a gatos. Harto de esta mierda, use mi visión mejorada de Dragón y pude observar a la persona que ha estado siguiendo las últimas dos semanas.

Me dirigí a los arbustos que estaban cerca mío, en donde estaba ella.

—¿No crees que es de mala educación espiar a las personas, Toujou-chan? —pregunté con calma.

Ella, Koneko Toujou, estaba algo impactada por el hecho de haberla encontrado fácilmente.

Una apariencia de niña, bajita de cuerpo delgado e infantil, casi parece más ilegal de lo que es, ojos casi dorados e inexpresivo rostro y su pelo blanco con un clip de gatito negro adornandolo, le dan una apariencia linda.

Pero mierda, ella es tan linda, que realmente el título de "Mascota" de la Academia Kuoh le queda corto.

A pesar de que su rostro; que mostraba una expresión neutra normalmente. Sus ojos o al menos yo creo, muestran en que estado de ánimo se encuentra, esto lo digo porque en la mayor parte del tiempo parece bastante tranquila, sin embargo, cuando me observa, por algún motivo extraño se pone a la defensiva.

A quién mierda engaño, ninguna chica a este paso se acercará a mí sin estar a la defensiva.

Pobre de mí.

¡UOOOH! GRAYFIA-CHAN ¡TE EXTRAÑO!

—Lo siento, Hyoudou-sempai, es solo que buscaba comprobar si los rumores acerca de que usted tenía una novia que eran ciertos —rápidamente se disculpó con un breve "lo siento", pero esa excusa es bastante buena la verdad.

Joder, si yo fuera otra persona, igual me vigilaría y comprobaría con mis ojos la verdad.

Ella dio nuevamente un "lo siento" e hizo una reverencia y se giró para irse del sitio sin más.

Pero no dejaré las cosas así como están, oh no.

Sonreí maliciosamente mientras miraba a Toujou-chan.

—Es malo mentir Toujou-chan, especialmente cuando Yuuma-chan pasó por la Academia porque quedaba de paso a la suya, y rápidamente se generaron muchos rumores de mi persona, así como deberías saber que es cierto —ella de nueva cuenta se tensó.

Ella me miró de nuevo, pero ahora estaba muy a la defensiva, mi tono de voz fue bastante contundente y con un poco de malicia, lo suficiente como para que no pasara desapercibido.

Ella que es una Nekomata; Nekoshou para ser exactos, un Youkai. Está mucho más en armonía con la naturaleza, debe sentirse en peligro ya que ella al ser un "gato" y yo al ser el depredador por excelencia, dígase un dragón, sus sentidos deben sentirse muy inseguros al ser yo un desconocido para ella.

Eso es lo que debe sentir.

—Espero que no me vigilen más Demonio-chan —dije con una sonrisa bastante dulce de mi parte.

En un parpadeo para ella y en cámara lenta para mi, desaparecí de su vista, pero no sin antes ver su expresión perpleja.

Algunas veces hay que salir de la rutina.

 **XXXXXXX**

El viernes pasó bastante rápido de lo que esperaba y ahora estoy esperando que "Yuuma" llegue aquí, maldito tiempo.

Hace unos momentos una mujer vestida de manera bastante extravagante he de decir. Me entregó un volante con un círculo mágico del tipo invocación, bastante complejo para cualquiera que no estudiado la magia adecuadamente.

Bueno, también es porque entiendo mucho la magia, y mi talento con la magia es bastante grande, aprendo muy rápido y pronto logré crear mi propio círculo mágico, con el emblema de dos espadas cruzadas que atraviesan un casco de caballero medieval europeo.

Luego de que ella llegara y después de alabar su vestimenta, todo ocurrió de manera natural.

Como tengo dinero no me escatimaría en los gastos normalmente, pero no lo haré esta vez, la llevé a un restaurante bonito y todo, fuimos a comprar ropa, pero ella no quería nada, lo que es extraño.

Al menos aproveché para comprar algo para mí, unas cuantas camisas casuales, mucha de mi ropa ya no me viene en las partes hombros y las mangas las siento muy apretadas y es incómodo, necesito comprar más ropa, será tedioso ir…

Y si pongo más fuerza será difícil no romperla, ya es suficiente con poder contener mi fuerza.

Estuvimos viendo otras cosas, algunos productos estúpidos que no servían para mucho más que los que ya están en el mercado, como esa almohada que según no pierde su forma.

Le compré una bonita pulsera que combina con su ropa y un collar. Fuimos por helado y unos crepes.

Nada fuera de lo usual...

Hasta que al final, llegamos a la fuente del parque que está cerca del centro comercial, como habíamos tardado un tiempo, el ocaso ya estaba en su punto máximo, la luz amarillenta del sol poco a poco se iba tornando naranja.

Hice mi movida, la tome de la mano y ella parecía estar en total "éxtasis". Luego de un momento ella me soltó y se puso frente a mí, mientras estábamos frente a la fuente.

—Oye, Issei-kun, me divertí mucho en la cita de hoy, así que creo que deberíamos celebrarlo de manera especial, ¿Me harías un favor? —dijo "Yuuma" con una dulce sonrisa.

Cargada con malicia que no notarían las personas normales, y yo no soy normal, por lo que sí lo noto con facilidad.

Sonreí fingiendo emoción, pero por dentro estaba preparado, ya que literalmente me esperaba algo como esto.

O soy muy bueno haciendo esto o ella es pésima en su trabajo, no lo sé.

—Claro Yuuma-chan, lo que sea para tí —uf casi me reí de verdad, aguanta Issei.

Animarme no ayuda mucho...

Entonces, ella se acercó a mi hasta quedar sus labios cerca de mi oreja.

—¿Podrías morir por mí? —su voz cambió a una más madura, se volvió más grave y más lúgubre, pero lo que dijo lo hizo con un poco de sensualidad e intención asesina.

[Esta perra está loca] —tienes toda la razón Ddraig.

Pero ya me había anticipado para algo como esto.

—Nop, no tengo la intención de morir aún Yuuma-chan —ella rápidamente se alejó.

Se posó frente a la fuente del parque y puso una barrera de bajo nivel.

Oye, sé que soy "humano" pero joder, mínimo una barrera decente ¿no?

 ** _¡Fluuf!_**

Un par de alas con plumas negras salieron desde su espalda, alas de un Ángel, pero era un Ángel Negro.

Su ropa cambió...

¿Por qué el atuendo de dominatrix?

Oh bueno, realmente no me importa, aunque…, honestamentes una gran vista, sus pechos…, son grandes, muy grandes...

Contrólate Issei, contrólate, éste no es el momento de perversión.

Ella literalmente cambió radicalmente de apariencia, frente a mí estaba Reynare en todo su esplendor, era como Yuuma pero más adulta, por decirlo de algún modo.

Su mirada se estrechó.

Ella resopló con notable disgusto en su rostro.

—No me importa si quieres morir o no, eso no lo decides tú, humano, deberías agradecer de verme antes de morir —vaya si que tienes el ego muy inflado.

¡Oh si! Realmente soy un fanático baja egos.

—Bien, ahora basta de juegos —levanté mi mano derecha y desatando un poco de mi poder mágico creé una barrera más fuerte, y cuando digo una más fuerte quise decir muchísimo más fuerte, tanto que los demonios que me han estado acosando durante todas estas dos semanas y media, les resultará casi imposible de romper.

La miré con ojos serios, ya basta de estar jugando al actor, necesito respuestas y las necesito ahora.

Es hora de mostrarle a los niños no inmiscuirse en las cosas de los adultos.

 **XXXXXXX**

Ella podía sentir esa presión en el aire, era tan jodidamente fuerte que apenas y podía respirar, su cuerpo se sentía lento...

¡Y ni siquiera tenía una intención asesina ni aura ni nada!

Tan sólo necesitaba poner su mirada encima de ella para hacerla temblar, ella no podía creer que este miserable humano pudiera compararse y superarla a ella, ¡UN ÁNGEL CAÍDO!

—Entonces…, Reynare, ¿Cuál es verdaderamente tu objetivo conmigo? —maldita sea, su jodida voz era tan casual que parecía peligrosa, esa seria actitud y esa voz grave le hizo pensar ¿Qué pasó con aquel niño alegre de hace unos momentos?

Sus ojos…, eran, ¡Eran los ojos de un…!

—Monstruo ¿cierto? —¿Cómo?—. Jejeje aún no has visto lo que soy capaz, es decir mírate, estás temblando ahí sin poder moverte y aún no he hecho nada —sonaba con una diversión enfermiza a sus oídos, al menos en lo que Reynare podía describir.

—Yo... eh-eh —el Ángel Caído no podía ni siquiera decir una sola palabra.

Issei simplemente dio un paso.

 ** _¡TAP!_**

—¡Aléjate! —el sonido provocado por la pisada fue suficiente para sacar a Reynare de su shock.

—¡L-Lo siento! —ella rápidamente trató de huir, se dio la vuelta bruscamente, pero...

Ahí estaba él.

—¿A dónde vas? aún no terminamos de charlar —¿Qué mierda fue eso?

Frente a ella.

— _¡No pude ver cuando se movió! ¡Mierda, tengo que salir de aquí!_ —pensó Reynare con urgencia.

—Ahora, ¿Cuál era tu objetivo conmigo? —preguntó él, aún si Issei ya sabía la respuesta quería oírlo de ella.

Eso fue más que preguntar exigió, y lo que más molestó a Reynare, fue que este humano dió por hecho de que lo que ella había planeado ya falló.

—M-Mi objetivo e-era... a-asesinarte… —Issei asintió y la siguió mirando como esperando algo más, ella maldijo por lo bajo a su estupidez—. Y de paso…, robarte tu [Sacred Gear].

— _Esto concuerda con lo que Azazel me dijo, pero lo de mi [Sacred Gear] no me lo esperaba_ —pensó Issei.

—¿Quien te ordenó hacerlo? —ella no tenía más remedio que decirlo.

—Nadie…, pero quería serle útil a Kokabiel-sama —se había resignado.

—Ya veo, creo que es hora de hacer una llamada —Issei hizo un pequeño círculo mágico, usado para comunicaciones.

Lo que aparecería después, dejaría a Reynare sin habla o más de lo que ya estaba.

Luego de unos pocos segundos, él apareció.

—Yo Azazel, mira lo que trajo el dragón —saludó Issei campante.

— _Oh Ise, Jooo…, ¿No es Reynare?_ —preguntó Azazel tranquilamente.

— _¡A-Azazel-sa-sama! ¡¿Cómo?!_ —si Reynare ya estaba asustada, ahora sentía que estaba perdida.

Si el gobernador de los Ángeles Caídos ya estaba enterado de esto, ella ya estaba muerta.

—Seguro te preguntas ¿Cómo? o algo así, bueno yo diría que ¿Negocios?, no creo que sea importante el cómo lo conozco, el problema aquí es ¿Porqué han estado haciendo esto?, si Azazel no ha sido informado de ello —ella no sabía qué responder.

Azazel solo observaba divertido la escena, pero en sus adentros sabía que estaba muerta, si es de Issei quien se habla, eso ya sabiendo lo que hicieron en colaboración con Diodora Astaroth.

— _Bueno, por mucho que me divierta esta situación, te lo encargo Ise_ —Azazel se fue.

—(Suspiro)... Bueno eso fue interesante —Reynare no sabía que lo que sucedería después marcaría un antes y un después para todos.

Sin embargo su pensamiento sólo podía decir algo.

— _¿Quién es realmente este tipo?_ —ya no había marcha atrás, estaba muerta.

—¿Qué hago contigo entonces? —la pregunta era más para él mismo que para ella—. Tienes suerte, no será nada muy duro, pero servirá como advertencia.

Oh Dios, estaba jodida.

 **XXXXXXX**

 **El capítulo fue corregido, quizás un poco acortado pero no da para más, es más que suficiente para que sea mejor que antes.** **Este fue Alex.** **Nos leemos luego.**


	3. Abre los ojos y aprende a anhelar

**Hice el intento de corregir esto XD.**

 **XXXXXXX**

 **El Sekiryuutei de la generación más poderosa.**

 **Capítulo 3: Abre los ojos y aprende a anhelar.**

 **XXXXXXX**

Anhelar, una palabra bastante simple, pero con gran significado, el desear mucho algo, desde un objeto, una persona e incluso me atrevo a decir, un sentimiento.

Algo que puedo observar en las mujeres frente a mí, las palabras ahogadas en sus gargantas, simplemente piden clemencia, pese a que nada ha sido dicho.

El temblor de sus cuerpos ha cesado en gran medida, pero aún persiste en su ser, no las culparía por sentir tal cosa, pues, yo mismo sentí miedo y ahora mismo también, pues humano nací y moriré como algo más. Anhelaba explorar el mundo tan vasto e increíble que me rodeaba, vaya locura que la que me encontré, es una de las cosas de las que más me arrepiento y a la vez no.

Ahora mismo anhelo algo, desde lo más profundo de mi corazón, una futuro en el que pueda estar sin tener el pendiente de ser atacado en algún momento.

El tiempo avanza, no perdona a nada ni nadie, mucho menos a un niño que apenas estaba creciendo.

Aquel infante que salió sólo por un simple helado, que jamás imaginaba lo que le esperaba por delante. Cuando logré sobreponerme ante una situación, pensé que conocería amigos, que realmente lo hice, viviría aventuras, que no fueron lo que esperaba, y por supuesto el final feliz.

Que ingenuo fuí en ese entonces, nada se consigue tan fácil.

Ahora mismo, un recuerdo remanente en mi mente, que me seguirá hasta el final, esto quedó luego de ver lo que quedaba de una situación enfermiza.

Ahora que recuerdo, estaba perdido, mi mente rota. La impotencia, la tristeza, el miedo, la soledad, las emociones arremolinadas en todo mi ser, tan... abrumadoras, pues un niño que apenas sabe del mundo en el cual fue arrojado, forzado a hacerse hombre con apenas nueve años, fuerza física tenía, inteligencia sobra, pero la fragilidad mental y emocional, inmensa a comparación de los seres que habían cometido tal aberración.

Era un lienzo en blanco en un mundo lleno de suciedad, un lienzo que estaba siendo manchado por las acciones enfermas de aquellos con mentes pútridas.

Pues aquellas mujeres anhelaban algo que no debieron, si no más bien, fueron forzadas a anhelar.

El anhelo de la muerte.

[Compañero...] —la voz ronca sonaba con impotencia, pues aquella bestia encerrada en mi mano derecha, sentía lo que yo.

Sé lo que significa ese anhelo de muerte, pues solo lo sentí el día que mi padre me abandonó en esa estúpida montaña, lúgubre a mis ojos, unos días después de la muerte de mi amada madre, la mujer que más llegaré a amar y respetar.

Ver mi cuerpo, ahora pequeño, sin poder controlar lo que digo y sólo poder pensar.

—¿Por qué? Y-Yo... ¿Por qué hi-hicieron esto? —mi joven mente, ya comprendía lo que sucedió en este sitio.

Aquellas pobres mujeres, tan frágiles que parecía que el viento las volvería polvo, mientras la vacía mirada que me dirigían hacían que mi piel se pusiera erizada.

Lo peor de todo, es que habían niñas, ¡Eran niñas joder!

El simple hecho de tratar de pensarlo... es escalofriante, horroroso.

—Nos dejaste sufrir —dijo una de las mujeres, mientras las demás secundaban—. Tú y sólo tú, teniendo ese poder, nos dejaste sufrir tanto.

¿Lo hice?

Debíser mas fuerte, más rápido.

Debí dejar de creer que en todo cuento de fantasía y magia, eran lugares bonitos y finales felices.

Pues, aquellos, quienes esto hicieron no merecen perdón, no merecen vivir, ni sus almas jamás deben perdurar.

—Lo siento... perdón, pe-perdón (snif) yo —aquellas mujeres y niñas, con las ropas desgarradas y líquidos blancos algo secos que se divisaban por sus cuerpos, bocas y sus partes íntimas.

Se acercaban con miradas de odio...

No.

No de nuevo.

No, otra vez... no.

Por favor.

— **Nos dañaron, robaron nuestra pureza, y tú... ¡TÚ SIMPLEMENTE TE QUEDASTE PARADO SIN HACER NADA!**

—Perdón, por favor, ju-juro que no quería que e-esto... yo quería ayudar —las lágrimas me traicionan, comienzan a caer de mi pequeño rostro.

Lágrimas que quitaron toda aquella inocencia, aquellas lágrimas, que mancharon ese blanco lienzo, ahora teñido de rojo, teñido de ese color.

Como el color de la sangre.

Todas ellas tenían esos ojos rojos y maliciosos, gritaron algo, algo que estaba arraigado en lo más profundo de la oscuridad de la maldición que ahora porto.

Algo muy primitivo, que me observa todo el tiempo, esperando el momento para surgir.

Algo que simplemente trae la desgracia a todo aquel que se acerque a mí.

— **¡DEBISTE USARLA, DEBISTE TOMAR EL CAMINO DE LA DOMINACION!, ¡LA JUGGERNAUT DRIVE!** —todo se volvió negro.

 **XXXXXXX**

—!NOOO! —gritó aquel joven con desesperación, mientras un sudor frío recorría todo su cuerpo.

Respiraba con fuerza a un ritmo errático, como si su vida dependiera de ello.

—[¡Compañero!] —en la mano derecha de aquel joven de cabellos castaños que tenía una mirada llena de miedo y horror, apareció una gema redonda de color esmeralda, que brillaba al son de la voz que de allí provino.

Issei, recuperándose un poco, miró el dorso de su temblorosa mano derecha, como si no creyera que la voz estuviera ahí.

—¿D-Ddraig?—su voz, apenas audible, llamó a aquel ser que sonaba preocupado.

—[Compañero ¿Estás bien? No pude llegar a tu consciencia, estabas en lo profundo de la [Boosted Gear]... y tú sabes lo que eso significa] —la voz del Dragón Galés sonaba seria, se encontraba cauteloso al preguntar algo delicado.

Issei, con su mano izquierda se quitó el frío sudor de su rostro, tomando respiraciones controladas.

Tomó varias repeticiones de ese tipo de respiración para llegar a calmarse.

—Sí, sé lo que significa, los pude escuchar decirlo... justo al mismo tiempo que, ellas —el castaño se veía pálido, no había sentido miedo desde hacía mucho, no un miedo común, era como un terror absoluto—. Están empezando a corromper mis sueños y pesadillas, es un milagro no haber estallado la casa.

No podría hacer mas que maldecir a esas presencias que lo atormentaban. Pero algún día los iba a apaciguar, de una forma u otra.

Ddraig, por otra parte, no sabía que decir, hablar de estos temas con su portador era difícil, a menos que él lo dijera por voluntad propia era difícil sacarle ese tipo de información, sólo contadas personas son capaces de ablandar esa parte suya.

—[Eso que pasó, no fue tu culpa y lo sabes, aún eras muy pequeño, incluso si solo te valías con tu talento y afinidad con mi poder, seguías siendo un niño emocionalmente hablando] —tranquilizó Ddraig—. [Además no fuí un muy buen compañero en ese entonces. Pero ten en mente que lograste ayudarlos a casi todos, la medio Elfo es en parte un recordatorio de que no todo está perdido].

Lo que él dijo logró apaciguar las emociones de Issei, aparentemente. Eso era bueno, pero ahora estaría de mal humor todo el día, Ddraig esperaba que no se metiera en problemas, pero con esa actitud era difícil.

—Lo sé, pero aún así es difícil ¿Sabes?, llego a sentirme como esos sujetos cuando exagero mi actitud, incluso cuando sé que eso no se compara con ello —la conversación se cortó.

Ni uno ni otro dijo nada más.

— _Estúpidos Senpais malditos, ojalá no hubiesen sido presas del odio, así no tendrían que recordarme como no pude hacer nada mucho en esa ocasión_ —pensó Issei con mirada afligida.

Él se sentó en el borde de su cama, observó el despertador, era bastante temprano incluso para él.

—Estúpida pesadilla, (suspiro), voy a hacer mis entrenamientos matutinos, luego un Obento ahora que tengo tiempo de sobra —se dijo así mismo.

Se levantó de la cama y fue a cepillarse los dientes, lavarse la cara y cosas de rutina diaria. Hoy sería un largo día, empezando con una hermosa pesadilla.

¡Que maravilla!

 **XXXXXXX**

Estaba en la escuela en clase de sociales, el profesor en turno estaba diciendo algo que no quería escuchar, no me siento con ánimos de escuchar mucho parloteo.

Me siento mal, no quería no venir pero tengo que hacerlo, al menos quiero que unos momentos en mi vida sean tranquilos.

O al menos los más normales.

El día de ayer, le di una advertencia a Reynare. Si dejaban que esa chica muera por sus actos egoístas, yo mismo los asesinaría con mis manos.

¿Por qué todo es tan fastidiosos? ¿Por qué no puedo estar rodeado de pechos y disfrutar todo tranquilo?

Andar lloriqueando no resolverá nada, además en algún momento seré el Rey de mi Harem, así que no hay prisa.

La campana del receso sonó.

Di un suspiro pesado, mis compañeros estaba saliendo poco a poco, bueno algunos.

—Yo Ise, ¿Quieres ir a nuestro lugar secreto?—dijo Motohama con una perversa sonrisa y un brillo algo perturbador en sus gafas.

Ambos me veían con sonrisas cómplices, incluso si ellos saben un poco de mi, o más que la mayoría en todo caso, no dejan de ser pervertidos.

Pero son buenos tipos, pero cuando tienen celos son muy crueles, divulgan algunos falsos rumores.

Pero se preocupan por mí.

Ante ese pensamiento sonreí.

—No, hoy no, me siento bastante mal, quizás otro día —ante esa negativa ambos encogieron los hombros restando importancia al asunto.

—Oh bueno —Dijo Matsuda, mientras se daban la vuelta y se iban.

En serio, no quiero que se metan en esto, es un mundo peligroso.

Eso lo comprendí muy bien.

Pero me pregunto ¿Fue buena idea sellar sus poderes? ¿Habrá sido la elección correcta no querer que ellos se involucren en esto.

Sacudí mi cabeza para tratar de despejar mi mente de estos pensamientos, no es bueno seguir acumulando estrés por esto hoy.

Saqué mi caja de obento, un panqué de nueces hecho en casa y un jugo, la abrí y empecé a comer en tranquilidad.

Pocas veces son las que cocino para traer a la escuela, normalmente lo hago en casa para mí y de vez en cuando para mi equipo, si es que no están fuera por mis encargos, cuanto menos, eso fue lo único que cambió hoy, hice obento.

Aun así, destellos de mi pesadilla de esta mañana invaden mi mente.

Puse una cara sombría sin darme cuenta.

—Oi, Hyoudou ¿Qué pasa con esa cara?, ¿acaso la chica Sexy del otro día te dijo que era una apuesta?, bueno era de esperarse, nadie se mete con perdedores inútiles como tú —observé al que dijo eso.

No es un tipo muy destacable, al menos no para mí, tiene una apariencia común y una actitud algo molesta, pero siempre trata a las chicas bien, sin embargo es una mierda de persona.

Algunos murmullos se escuchaban.

"No sé que vio esa chica en Hyoudou, es desagradable" o "Pobre de esa chica, es demasiado bonita para ése tipo" e incluso "La comprendo, solo saldría con él si fuese una apuesta, en mil años saldría con alguien como Hyoudou".

Pude escuchar claramente ese tipo de cosas.

Sabia que mi reputación era mala, yo soy el causante de tal desgracia, no recuerdo el por qué.

Ah, ya recuerdo.

Lo hice principalmente, porque ellas al ser humanas serían presas fáciles para aquellos seres que me desean muerto, usándolas como un punto débil para mí.

Además creí que sería gracioso.

Sin duda ser yo no es fácil.

Aparté mi vista y seguí comiendo tranquilamente, ignorándolo por completo y pasando de todo ese embrollo.

—¡Oi!, ¡Te estoy hablando! —incluso las chicas a mi al rededor se pusieron tensas.

El sujeto en cuestión, Takeda Hayashi, estaba iracundo por no haberle prestado atención.

No quiero lidiar con eso.

—Lo que sea que haya ocurrido o no, no es asunto tuyo —dije con calma y sin mirarlo.

Hizo un movimiento rápido y estaba a punto de tirar mi comida.

Antes de que terminara, lo sujeté del brazo.

Entonces lo miré.

—No vuelvas a hacer eso, no toques mi comida —dije con un poco de seriedad y apliqué un po o de mi fuerza sobrenatural.

En serio, no seas molesto, métete en tus asuntos.

—Claro que importa, si ella te dejó y está disponible, entonces yo haré lo que tú no —mostró una sonrisa desagradable y sus verdaderas intenciones.

Suspiré.

—Has lo que desees, déjame comer tranquilo, hoy no estoy de muy buen humor como para estar escuchando tus quejas —solté su mano y seguí en lo mío.

—Con esa actitud tuya, es que las chicas no se acercan a ti Hyoudou, estoy seguro que tu familia estará triste por eso, espera ¡No tienes!

¿En serio quieres morir? Porque de ser así no es la primera vez que mato a alguien.

No soportaré una más si sigues por ese rumbo.

 **XXXXXXX**

Todos nuestros compañeros estaban sorprendidos.

Puede que no sea la indicada, pero aún así eso fue muy cruel, por más pervertido que Hyoudou sea, él tiene sentimientos, es humano como todos nosotros.

—Kaori ¿Oíste eso?, ¿Será cierto que Hyoudou no tienes pa-padres? —la chica al lado mío, mi mejor amiga, Yui Katase, me preguntó con sorpresa.

Yo, Kaori Murayama, ya sabía esto y no porque quisiera, si no porque había preguntado como una forma de evadir a Hyoudou hace tiempo.

—Sí Yui, Hyoudou no tiene... ya sabes, familia, él me dijo hace un tiempo, te cuento después —Yui asintió a mi confirmación.

Miré a Hyoudou, él se mantuvo ahí en su lugar, no se movía en absoluto y realmente me está dando mal rollo.

Takeda-kun se está comportando como un patán. Aún así sonríe con malicia visible, creo que hemos estado viendo las cosas de diferente perspectiva.

—Ya no tengo apetito —dijo Hyoudou guardando lo poco que quedaba de su Obento, casi nada.

Se levantó de la silla y empezó a caminar.

Takeda-kun tomo una caja de Obento de uno de sus amigos y se la arrojó a Hyoudou.

 ** _¡TAAAF, TAP!_**

Golpeó la cabeza de Hyoudou y pronto cayó al suelo.

—No me ignores imbécil, ahora dime el nombre de esa Bishoujo y no te pasará nada —Amenazó Take... no, Hayashi-kun.

Incluso si Hyoudou está pervertido, él no es tan patán ni brusco, hasta me atrevería a decir que él es bastante amable.

—¿Qué diablos te sucede Hayashi? —preguntó Hyoudou, su voz sonaba diferente, más dominante por decirlo de algún modo.

Él se volteó.

Pero tenía un ceño fruncido muy notorio, ahora que lo pienso jamás lo había visto así.

Algunos murmullos se oían.

—Oye, jamás había visto a Hyoudou enojado —decían algunos.

Mientras que los amigos de Hayashi-kun le decían otras cosas.

—Oye Hayashi, detente, te estás pasando —dijo un chico, su amigo aparentemente, tratando de hacer que se retracte.

Dicho chico estaba nervioso, y para su desgracia sus palabras cayeron a oídos sordos.

—¿Hoh?, entonces ¿Enojado? —se burló el patán ése.

Hyoudou habló mientras empezaba a acercarse lento.

—No sé si tuviste problemas en casa o qué se yo, si fue así me importa un bledo —su voz, sonaba muy intimidante.

Es muy diferente a lo usual, ayer mismo estuvo espiando un rato, pero eso fue todo, no es como si obligara a las chicas a hacer algo que no deseen. Además ya tapamos el hoyo y dudo que hagan otro.

Esto se está yendo por la borda.

—Te soporté varias, Hayashi, no te hice una mierda —Oh no, esto está peor.

Hayashi-kun se mofó.

—¿Y qué harás perdedor? —dijo Hayashi, mientras le plantaba cara a Hyoudou.

Hyoudou lo tomó de la camisa, lo levantó y lo estampó contra el suelo.

 ** _¡PLAAAF!_**

Un golpe muy estridente resonó.

Hyoudou tenía a Hayashi en el suelo inmovilizado.

—Vuelve a intentar algo como eso y te mandaré en una camilla al hospital —vaya... esto sin dudas dará de que hablar toda la semana.

—¡¿Qué está pasando aquí?! —Uh oh, es Fuku-kaichou.

 **XXXXXXX**

Lo que está sucediendo ahora, es después de clases, Fuku-kaichou me vio y obviamente tomó cartas en el asunto.

¡TCH! Maldito Hayashi.

En la habitación en la que me encuentro, hay varias ocho personas, dos de ellas están visibles, mientras que las otras seis están ocultos en las penumbras.

Tsubaki Shinra y Souna Shitoi, o debería decir Sona Sitri, un Demonio de Clase Alta.

Ella me observa de forma analítica.

Parece incluso una mirada despectiva, pero no es así, está analizando mis gestos y comportamiento.

Yo aparento tranquilidad, aunque también estoy en tranquilidad creo, no sé si ella sepa lo de ayer, pero no me preocupo de que lleguen a intentar algo, puedo con todos.

Suena feo, pero es la realidad, pese a lo que digo en mis propios pensamientos, realmente no me gusta alardear de mis habilidades a menos que sea con alguien que realmente se merece tal trato.

Incluso si todas sus piezas están en una posición en la que a pesar de no verse, están a la defensiva observando cada uno de mis movimientos, sutil e inteligente debo decir.

No por nada es Sona Sitri de quien estoy hablando.

—Entonces Hyoudou-kun, estoy segura de que sabes para qué estas aquí, y no es precisamente para una reprimenda ni detención, esos asuntos serán vistos después de esta conversación —dijo Sona-kaichou con tranquilidad—. No me iré con rodeos ¿Sabes que fue del Ángel Caído de ayer?

Sus expresiones son bastante neutrales, una buena cara de poker, cuando aprendí a hacer eso no pude dejar de hacerlo cada vez que Azazel decía chistes malos.

—Si le soy honesto Kaichou, lo sé perfectamente, sé que quiere saber como es que un simple humano pudo librarse de un Ángel Caído sin demoras —dije con calma.

Ella asintió.

—Entonces, ¿Serías tan amable de ilustrarme?, sabes que no cualquier humano podría contra un Ángel Caído y sin entrenamiento de por medio —esta chica me agrada, no por nada se ha ganado su reputación.

Suspiré.

—Bien, tengo bastante talento con magia, y por si pregunta no, no estoy con ninguna asociación de magos como **Grauzauberer** o **Golden Dawn** por si tiene curiosidad, Kaichou —al no recibir ninguna palabra continué.

—También sé que saben que poseo un [Sacred Gear, motivo por el cual Gremory-senpai casi me deja morir, no tengo hostilidad hacia ustedes, no puedo juzgar a toda una raza por las acciones de otros, pese a lo bajas que sean —ella asintió nuevamente, pero visiblemente se quitó un peso de encima.

—Sí, eso es algo bueno, Rias está en una posición bastante desagradable, por desgracia se encontró en un pequeño momento de crisis y tomo una acción errada, por lo que, por parte de los demonios te pido una disculpa —hizo una leve reverencia.

Juraría haber escuchado varios jadeos.

No me esperaba algo como esto, sin duda la vida no deja de sorprenderme.

Al menos se disculpó, normalmente tendría que dejar al demonio hecho puré para que mínimo se disculpe.

[Cuidado, siento hostilidad hacía ti, compañero] —advirtió Ddraig.

Lo sé, es Genshirou.

—Entonces, como decía, poseo un [Sacred Gear, actualmente lo logro dominar, por desgracia no puedo decirle donde fue que entrené, por respeto a la privacidad de esa persona y tampoco de mis habilidades, eso lo demostraré si es que es totalmente necesario —ella se veía un poco decepcionada.

—Solo usé unos hechizos de barrera bastante potentes y magia elemental, pero no está muerta ni mucho menos, ella escapó —Dije mientras miraba a mi al rededor.

Ella se ajustó las gafas.

—Bueno, no debería ser sorprendente, aún así, necesitaba saber esta información, no podía dejar pasar esto por alto y mucho menos en mi territorio, pero si no te importa ¿Me dirías el nombre de tu [Sacred Gear]? —oreguntó Kaichou.

Hum, no le veo nada de malo, aparte me cayó bien.

[Entonces, ¿Me mostrarás o vas a mostrar el otro?] —preguntó Ddraig curioso.

Bueno, como las energías de los Sacred Gear son similares, usaré el otro.

—[Blade Blacksmith] —dije, moví mi mano y de la nada apareció una Katana con el elemento rayo.

—¡! —todos se tensaron, pude escuchar las pulsaciones de sus corazones yendo s mil por hora.

Era de esperarse, la energía Sagrada de esta espada es para tener en cuenta, incluso si originalmente no era mío este poder, tengo un aparente talento con los dos Sacred Gear que porto.

Sentí una presión extraña en mi mano izquierda.

Una linea azul pálido, estaba atrapando mi brazo, en la zona de la muñeca, sentí cómo estaba absorbiendo muy lentamente mi poder, parece que ni siquiera sabe que hace su Sacred Gear.

Pronto puse un hechizo de [Electro-shock] el cual fue guiado hacia el portador de dicho [Sacred Gear]

—¡Argh! —Genshirou gimió de dolor.

—¡Saji-sempai! —exclamó con preocupación Ruruko Nimura, mi Kouhai.

—¡Gen-chan! —exclamó otra chica, Momo Hanakai.

Las demás estaban por atacar, pero un movimiento de la mano de Sona-kaichou fue suficiente para frenarlas.

—No he ordenado atacar ¿O sí? —preguntó ella con autoridad, a lo que ellos negaron.

—(Susupiro) sabes, estaba tratando de ser civilizado, dejaré pasar esto por alto, pero es todo lo que haré, me retiro —dije seriamente.

—Espera Hyoudou-kun, aún no...

—Yo ya he terminando de hablar Kaichou, buena tarde —dije severo sin dejarla terminar.

—Lo que hice en clase, fue en defensa propia, pese a que se haya visto de otra forma, incluso pueden preguntar a mis compañeros, Ja-ne —me giré y dirigí a la puerta.

Entonces miré a Shinra-sempai.

—Eres mucho más bonita de lo que dicen los demás —Dije.

Cerré la puerta.

Es el tipo de chica que a Colin le gusta.

Bueno, aunque ponga otras excusas es cierto.

Ella es más bonita de lo que dicen.

 **XXXXXXX**

—En serio, este día no puede ser peor —dijo Issei sin vida.

 ** _¡KRAKA-BOOUUM!_**

La lluvia cayó tan impetuosa y sin temor.

—Maldita sea, (suspiro) hay que verle el lado amable —dijo Issei con ironía—. Al menos no regaré las plantas hoy.

[Compañero, no trajiste un paraguas] —Dijo el Dragón Galés en su mente.

— _¡PUTA MADRE!_ —gritó Issei en su mente, caminó hacia la salida.

Dio un suspiro y sin que nadie lo viera, guardó su maletín en un circulo mágico para que no se mojase. Podría haber usado un hechizo para que la lluvia no cayera sobre él, pero qué flojera le dio intentar recordar.

A estas alturas, realmente no le importaba mojarse, incluso si llegaba mojado a casa solo tendría que subir su temperatura corporal hasta que el agua de lluvia se evapore.

Siguió su camino hacia la entrada, mientras recibía miradas de confusión por parte del alumnado.

—Voy a caminar un rato en la lluvia —Sin darse cuenta tomó rumbo hacia el parque donde había empezado su plan.

Caminó.

Caminó.

Y siguió caminando por minutos, hasta que media hora después llegó a su destino.

Visualizó un quiosco y se sentó en una de las bancas.

— _¿Por qué no fui a casa?_ —se preguntó.

Estuvo observando la lluvia por varios minutos.

Entonces, sintió un aura peculiar al igual que un olor bastante reconocible.

—Entonces, ¿Qué haces por estos lares señorita Ángel Caído-san?, supongo que la lluvia te hace reflexionar —Issei no sentía malicia de esa mujer.

Ella, Kalawarner observó a Issei un momento, para luego sentarse a su lado.

—Para ser honesta, no sé que hacer —dijo ella.

Issei la observó confundido, era hermosa sin duda, estaba abrigada, a estas alturas ya hacía frío, pero él realmente no lo sentía.

—Es raro que hayas venido aquí de todos los lugares, digo, yo evitaría pasar por este sitio si me hubiese pasado lo de Reynare incluso acompañado —comentó Issei calmado, pero aún con la guardia alta.

Que haya venido tranquila, no significa que deba ser confianzudo.

Ella rió sin humor.

—Sé que no podemos vencerte, ni siquiera en grupo, solo vine aquí para... pensar más que nada —la mujer de cabello azul y ojos ambarinos miró al cielo nublado.

— _Esa mirada..._ —él la había visto antes.

—Buscas ¿Iluminación? no es nada extraño, todos en su momento necesitamos de eso, es más, incluso tu mirada lo dice todo —Issei volvió a la lluvia.

Ella lo miró.

Para ser un adolescente, se sentía al lado de un adulto, daba una sensación diferente, algo así como aquellos que han estado vivos por muchos años.

—No sé que hacer con mi vida realmente, ni siquiera sé porqué hice esto en primer lugar, no quiero poder, no soy como Donasheek, Mittelt o Reynare que desean el poder con un hambre enferma, solo porque desean tener mujeres, fama o sorprender a alguien —ella guardó silencio un momento—. Pero, al menos ellos tienen un objetivo, ¿Qué quiero hacer de mi vida? ¿Solo existir y ya? —Kalawarner había empezado a llorar sin notarlo.

Issei estaba sorprendido, hacía mucho que no había visto a un Ángel Caído mostrar abiertamente sus emociones.

—(snif)...

Ambos quedaron en silencio, escuchando el caer de las gotas de agua al suelo y en los pequeños charcos.

—Sabes, puede que ellos no sepan lo que hacen, solo desean poder ciegamente, pensando que... solo por tenerlo su vida se arreglará mágicamente, no, eso no funciona de ese modo, el mundo, no funciona de ese modo —Issei estaba entrando en modo charla de motivación, dando a conocer su propia perspectiva del pensamiento que Kalawarner le hizo tener.

Puede que sea enemiga y lo que quiera, pero ahora solo estaba siendo una frágil flor, que su cubierta había sido destruida hace tiempo y que buscaba su sentido en el mundo.

Ahora no eran enemigos, solo eran ellos mismos.

Issei y Kalawarner, no facciones, no Ángeles Caídos, nada.

Solo ellos.

—El poder es solo eso, simple poder. Lo que decidas hacer con él es lo que lo define, ya sea bueno o malo, pero tiene un propósito, el poder tiene que ser cultivado, incluso por aquellos con el talento. Créeme que si ellos lograsen conseguir ese objetivo se van a dar cuenta de que es algo vacío y que solo es un deseo efímero, o podrías llamarlo meramente un capricho —Kalawarner escuchaba cada palabra salida del joven de cabellos castaños con atención.

—Cuando eso pase, harán estragos para saciar ese deseo y ese poder se deformará en algo que pudo haber sido usado para otras cosas. Pero, no es ese el punto de esta conversación. Te voy a dar un ejemplo, las fotos —dijo él.

Ella se confundió y ladeó la cabeza.

—¿Fotos?, ¿Qué tienen que ver las fotos con vivir y disfrutar de la vida? —preguntó ella con esperanza, a pesar de que no quería que sonara de ese modo, lo hizo.

En su voz el escuchó esa desesperación por encontrar ése algo por qué vivir y seguir disfrutando de estar vivo.

—Sí, las fotos. Las fotos, son todas iguales, hechas de papel y tinta, pero cada una de ellas es diferente de todas las demás. Tienes mañanas luminosas y mañanas sombrías. Tienes luz de verano y luz de otoño. Tienes días laborales y fines de semana. Tienes gente con abrigo y botas impermeables y gente con pantalones y camiseta. A veces son las mismas personas, otras veces son diferentes. Y a veces las personas diferentes se convierten en las mismas y las mismas desaparecen con el tiempo —Ella estaba sorprendida con lo que Issei acababa de decir.

—Vives atrapada en una foto cuando deberías seguir creando más, lo volviste monótono tú misma al no hacer nada diferente a lo que acostumbras a hacer, tú tienes el poder para hacerlo y aún estás a tiempo para hacer de esa foto una diferente, si la vida no te da lo que necesitas, entonces ve y búscalo, habrán altibajos, momentos difíciles, pero con el tiempo harás cosas que jamás creíste que podrías hacer, Grigori no es el único lugar en el mundo, ni tampoco lo es Japón, no todo en la vida es poder y poder o pelea y pelea, sal de ese circulo que jamás acabará, explora el mundo, has cambios en tu vida, incluso podrías hacer unos ligeros cambios en tu aspecto, no importa si es pequeño, un cambio sigue siendo un cambio —Kalawarner estaba conmovida por las palabras de este chico a un lado de ella.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ayudas a alguien como yo? hace poco te enteraste de que somos enemigos y nos dieron la orden de asesinarte, entonces, ¿Por qué me ayudas? —preguntó ella entre lágrimas.

Él sonrió amablemente, una sonrisa cálida

—No veo el motivo por el cual no deba ayudar a una mujer hermosa —dijo—. Aunque si te soy honesto, yo mismo estoy intentando hacer eso mismo que te dije y ha funcionando, siempre puedes seguir adelante —Él la acercó a su hombro y dejo que ella se desahogara.

Kalawarner se acurrucó en su pecho, lloró por varios minutos.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Issei.

Ella asintió, todavía con su rostro enterrado en su pecho. Era un poco extraño para ambos, pero era agradable.

—Te contaré algo —dijo Issei, la mujer asintió.

—Cuando veo a las familias, a los amigos y casi a cualquier persona humana normal, les tengo envidia, envidia porque a pesar de estar regidos por leyes, son prácticamente libres de hacer lo que deseen y muchos se esfuerzan por lograr llegar a lo más alto. Pero sin duda lo que envidio más de todo eso, es que ellos son mortales, yo ya no lo soy, soy inmortal en longevidad, si algo me atraviesa el cráneo, moriré sin duda, pero si no hago nada, seguiré vivo por siempre, mas sin embargo ellos no, viven su vida al máximo, nacen, crecen, van a la escuela, hacen amigos, llega la pubertad y las hormonas, je, tienen parejas, se gradúan de sus estudios superiores, se casan, tienen trabajos, familia..., envejecen y mueren. Eso no quiere decir que sea sencillo, pues la vida no es fácil, porque si no fuera difícil ¿En dónde quedaría lo divertido?, ese es el reto —ella seguía escuchando.

Issei ya estaba inspirado, pocas veces son las que cosas como esta le llegan.

—Pero de todas las fotos, sin duda, las de los humanos comunes son las más hermosas, pues las generaciones podrán apreciar el camino que han recorrido y seguirán haciendo más y más —Issei sonrió ante el pensamiento.

Kalawarner se recompuso y se sentó a su lado nuevamente.

—Gr-Gracias —Ella estaba algo ruborizada y él lo notó.

—Solo una cosa más antes de que me vaya—dijo Issei con calma mientras se paraba.

—Observa los detalles impresos en tus viajes, experimenta nuevas cosas, porque los ojos te enseñan, porque los ojos aprenden a anhelar, así que, abre los ojos y aprende a anhelar y a actuar, Ja-ne —Issei se empezó a alejar de la mujer de cabello azul mientras alzaba una mano en despedida, sin voltear a ver.

Ella se quedó mirando mientras él se alejaba.

Salió con la esperanza de encontrar una respuesta, pero encontró una gran explicación e incluso con un ejemplo tan simple como lo son las fotos.

Ella rió lindamente mientras un rubor estaba en su rostro.

—Jamás podré pagarte por todo eso que me dijiste, aún así, no puedo hacer más que decir gracias Issei Hyoudou —ella se levantó de la banca y tomó otro rumbo.

Con una bella sonrisa adornando su rostro.

Las palabras sin duda alguna pueden llegar a marcar a las personas, ya sean para bien o para mal, es algo que solo el tiempo puede decir con certeza.

Ambos se habían marchado del sitio.

Sin notar aquella presencia atrás de ellos.

Una chica, de cabello blanco y corto, había escuchado todo lo que allí se dijo y que generó en ella muchas más preguntas de las que ya tenía.

Koneko Toujou, jamás hubiese pensado que un simple pervertido guardara tantos secretos.

Pero la pregunta que ella estaba pensando en esos instantes era.

—¿Ayudar a una mujer hermosa...? eso suena mucho a Hyoudou-senpai, aunque es un libro que no puedo entender —Ella salió de su escondite y se puso en el quiosco.

Convocó un circulo mágico.

—Buchou, Hyoudou-senpai y un Ángel Caído se encontraron en uno de los quioscos del parque, al parecer esa mujer tenía dudas sobre lo que hacía, y por muy sorprendente que suene, Hyoudou-sempai recitó algo bastante bueno sobre la vida en general —habló monótona Koneko.

—Bien hecho Koneko, regresa de nuevo al club —dijo Rias del otro lado.

—Sí, Buchou —respondió Koneko.

El circulo desapareció.

Koneko observó de nuevo el lugar en donde estaba Issei.

Esas palabras ella misma las recordaría, porque de alguna manera, su senpai sabía que ella estaba allí.

—Hyoudou-senpai es raro —dijo Koneko para ella.

Tomó su camino hacia la academia Kuoh, Rias-buchou le había dicho que Kaichou había hablado con su senpai y que descubrieron cosas interesantes sobre él.

Por algún motivo ella estaba esperando que se reunieran con él, para ver que clase de persona era, porque era una persona bastante curiosa de ver.

Pero su mente le recordarían esas palabras.

Tan simples pero con un gran significado, hicieron mella en ella.

Sonrió como pocas veces lo hacía.

Su sempai, si que era peculiar.

—Así que... Los ojos te enseñan ¿Eh?

 **XXXXXXX**

 **Fuuuu, otro capítulo más que bien podría contar como relleno pero no lo es, quería hacer algo diferente del canon, pues no lo seguiré como tal al pie de la letra, pues cosas voy a cambiar.**

 **En este capitulo doy pequeños guiños de como es Issei en verdad, pues a veces es algo emo, luego es un pervertido alegre, luego amable y luego gracioso, es bastante peculiar como dice Koneko.**

 **Igual que ya ha tenido contacto con el Clan Sitri antes que el Gremory, fue algo que se me ocurrió en la marcha, pero creo que lo hice bien, eso espero.**

 **Comenten que les parece, espero que el cambio que hice haya sido para bien, pues eso solo el tiempo puede decirlo con certeza.**

 **Eso ha sido todo de mi parte.**

 **Este fue Alex.**

 **Nos leemos luego.**

 **Con la nueva corrección me gustó más que antes XD**


	4. Por ayudar sin pedir nada a cambio prt1

**Uf, creo que he querido dejar algo para ustedes antes de que entre a la escuela de nuevo, eso y que he estado inspirado y ahora con las nuevas formas de distribución se me hace más cómodo escribir.**

 **Sin más dilaciones, empecemos.**

 **XXXXXXX**

 **El Sekiryuutei de la generación más poderosa**

 **Capítulo 4: Por ayudar sin pedir nada a cambio parte 1**

 **XXXXXXX**

Estaba tomando rumbo a casa, iba serio realmente, la lluvia aún no cesa y no parecía querer parar al menos por un buen rato.

La conversación que tuve con Kalawarner espero que haya hecho algo, no creo que ella sea mala, al menos eso quiero creer, por lo que así lo he planteado en mi mente.

Es cuanto menos curioso la forma en la que soy a veces, ni siquiera sé porqué le dije eso de mi destino, simplemente salió de mi ser.

¿Acaso será que necesito desahogarme, contándole cómo me siento a alguien cercano?

Las únicas personas a las que les diría esto serían varias, Azazel... mi relación con él es algo complicado me sentiría algo incómodo, y pese a que he dicho que lo veo como un hermano es diferente pero sería lo suficiente como para que salga.

Las otras son Grayfia, Lavinia y Alena soy muy cercano con las tres. Es más, ellas saben algunos secretos vergonzosos de mí y en ocasiones lo aprovechan. Además, contarle a un hombre de mis problemas es un poco raro a veces.

Sí, quizás debería hacer eso.

Otra cosa que me mantiene un poco cansado es Gremory-senpai, si bien no la odio ni me disgusta, simplemente la siento como una acosadora de algún tipo.

Digo, no es por nada, pero incluso pensé que ella debería haber entendido el mensaje de no seguir espiando a mi persona.

En algunas ocasiones incluso llegué a sentirme incómodo solo por ir al baño.

Incluso hace unos momentos en mi charla con Kalawarner lo estaba haciendo por medio de Koneko.

Pero eso es para otro día.

 **XXXXXXX**

Llegué a mi casa y vi mas luces encendidas.

Hum, Azazel debe estar allí.

Cuando pasé el pequeño portón, posteriormente cerrando el susodicho, llegué a la puerta y abrí con mis llaves.

 ** _CLICK ¡DAKUN!_**

—Ya llegué —Exclamé mientras entraba a mi casa.

Me quité los zapatos que tenía puestos y me puse unas pantuflas para ir a dentro del todo.

Me dirigí hacia la sala de estar de donde provenían sonidos de un televisor.

Pero la persona se había ido de allí y estaba en la cocina o lo había estado porque estaba frente a mi en el lugar donde se divisa la entrada a la sala y el comedor

—Yo Ise —Si, la persona ahí dentro era Azazel.

Es algo de costumbre que se pase por aquí muy de vez en cuando, no me molesta, pues él es el único con las llaves de mi casa.

El por qué tiene llaves... la respuesta es sencilla, protección mágica, algunas runas hechas por mí y algunas barreras para evitar que cualquier persona se transporte en mi casa, lo único de lo que me quejaría sería la falta de alarmas por si alguien se llega a colar por métodos normales, aunque también es cierto que los únicos que podrían hacerlo serían seres sobrenaturales.

—Y... entonces ¿Qué haces aquí?, no es que me moleste tu presencia, pero normalmente avisas cuando vienes a mi casa —Pregunté con obvia curiosidad pues lo antes dicho es cierto, cuando el viene a mi casa me manda un mensaje o me avisa con antelación antes de venir.

Él suspiró un poco.

—En primera ¿Qué no puedo visitar a mi dragón rojo favorito?, en segundo, bueno era para hacerte una pregunta —El puso una expresión seria, es raro verlo así, solo cuando es un trabajo de interés o es algo de suma importancia es que se vuelve así de severo.

¿Saludar? nah él pasó a un cabaret y luego vino a decirme algo.

Estreché mi mirada y lo observé con intensidad, no puedo creerle por más que quiera en estos momentos

Azazel desvió su mirada de mí.

Él fue a la sala de estar, mientras que yo fui por algo de beber, para él como siempre un poco de licor, siempre guardo para distintas ocasiones o cuando me entran ganas. Si bien sé que soy menor de edad, no puedo embriagarme con algo tan "suave" como estos licores, solo el destilado de Manzana Dragón es lo único que puede hacer que realmente me embriague.

Con un pequeño carrito, llevé algunas botanas nada saludables y al lado una botella de Whisky Escocés para Azazel y para mí una lata de Jugo de Manzana Dragón.

Oh que delicia.

Aunque por otro lado, ¿Quién iba a pensar que el [Ex-Rey Dragón] Tannin haría una marca de bebidas?, estoy feliz por él, después de todo con esto me da a entender que la situación ha mejorado con las Manzanas Dragón.

Si lo mezclo con alcohol definitivamente acabaré con resaca para mañana, así que... no es una buena idea.

—Entonces ¿Cuál era la pregunta que ibas a hacer? —Dije mientras Azazel tomaba la copa con el Whisky.

Tomó un sorbo del mismo y lo mantuvo en su palma mientras lo observaba.

—Sabes, no me voy a ir con sandeces, ¿Piensas convertirte en demonio en un futuro? —Vaya, realmente fue al punto.

Tomé un poco de mi bebida, luego puse mi mano izquierda en mi barbilla.

Si le soy honesto realmente no lo sé, pero está en un 50-50 de que me una al lado de los demonios. En primeras porque trae consigo muchos beneficios, aparte de que pagan solo por hacer contratos bien raros, luchar un poco y un poco de lealtad.

Aunque mi único inconveniente sería la desventaja que tendría con los elementos sagrados y de luz, es algo que debo tener en cuenta, además de que mi cuerpo necesitaría al menos unos días para estabilizarse.

También que tendría que modificar aún más a [Ascalón] y no sé como reaccionaría mi [Blade Blacksmith] ante tal cambio y no quiero arriesgarme a que algo malo pase.

Mejoraría en gran medida mi manejo con la magia, pues tengo entendido y así es, el hecho de que la magia demoníaca se rige por los pensamientos y la imaginación.

¿Saben lo hermoso que suena eso?

Usar fórmulas mágicas con imaginación... fufufu sin duda sería algo asombroso.

Podría tener visión de rayos X y ver muchas Oppai o desnudar a las chicas solo con mirarlas ¡Que hermoso!

Pero aún así tengo que pensarlo bien.

—Si te soy sincero, no lo sé, tendría que pensarlo muy bien, porque sé que trae consigo muchos pros, pero también contras, ya tengo suficiente con el elemento [Dragon Slayer] —Esta vez ya estoy más serio, es algo que si bien podría beneficiarme enormemente, me restringiría mucho en maniobrabilidad de las cosas.

Otra de las cosas sería que ya no podría actuar como el Dragón libre y ajeno a todo como siempre lo hice, podría preguntarle a Lavinia que es lo piensa de ello. Estoy seguro de que mi Equipo seguirá conmigo aún si me vuelvo uno, pero no podría hacer las cosas a mi manera al estar atado a un Rey.

Azazel asintió, volvió a beber un sorbo de su alcohol.

—Pienso que podría beneficiarte mucho, primero porque tendrías la protección de un clan demoníaco famoso como lo es el Gremory, porque es el único que sería asequible en estas circunstancias, eso y que estarías bajo la protección del Maou Lucifer —Je, si que Azazel sabe lo que hace.

Sin dudas todos buscaba esto, protegerme del peligro de aquellos que desean mucho mi muerte, porque desde pequeño he sido, por así decirlo, el pilar que ha unido a las [Tres Facciones Bíblicas] sin querer. Por lo tanto soy un objetivo a eliminar, por lo que no sería adecuado no proteger a ése pilar.

Ahora en parte entiendo un poco a Sirzechs, pese a que me manipuló un poco para ser aliado de Rias, así me mantendría a salvo...

A veces realmente das mucho miedo Sirzechs, también por eso te respeto como líder.

Suspiré de nuevo.

Carajo, en serio tengo que dejar de estar suspirando a cada rato.

—Sí, eso estaría bastante bien, pero quiero hacer las cosas a mi manera y quiero ser poderoso por mis propios medios y no por alguien ajeno a mí, ya sabes, mi meta como [Sekiryuutei] es llegar a luchar contra los dioses con solo mi [Balance Breaker, que actualmente es un jodido imposible, pero aspiro a eso, mis dos metas como principales son la paz y hablo de la verdadera paz y ¡Ser el rey de mi Harem!, Que… aún tengo que formar adecuadamente—Dije para luego tomar un sorbo de mi bebida.

Azazel asintió y bebió de su bebida igualmente.

—No sé qué decisión será la que vayas a tomar, pero debes saber que voy a apoyarte —Azazel sonrió, la tensión ya no estaba.

Ahora que recuerdo, necesito decirle lo de Kalawarner.

—Oye, hay algo de lo que te debo hablar —Dije.

Él alzó una ceja en confusión, luego tomó la botella de Whisky y se sirvió.

—Hace rato, me encontré con uno de los cuatro Ángeles Caídos traidores, su nombre es Kalawarner... ¿Te suena ese nombre? —Él tomó una pose pensativa mientras meneaba su copa.

—¿Tiene cabello Azul, pechos grandes y es muy atractiva? —Dijo Azazel.

Eres bastante malo si la recuerdas solo por eso, Azazel.

Pese a eso, asentí.

—Ella fue una de mis secretarias hace bastante tiempo, un poco después de que tú iniciaste tu viaje ella se fue, hasta ahora es que vengo a escuchar su nombre de nuevo —Añadió el Caído mientras me miraba.

—El punto es que ella estaba mentalmente perdida, literalmente le lavaron el cerebro de alguna manera, no quiero saber cómo pero lo hicieron, aprovecharon el que no supiera qué rumbo tomar en su vida y le dieron una especie de "objetivo", ya sabes, esta mierda de andar matando portadores de [Sacred Gear, pero ahora ella misma se cuestionó y salió a reflexionar —Luego de contar lo demás él tomó nuevamente una expresión pensativa.

Tomé un poco de papas fritas y comí.

—Entonces supongo que le dijiste algo ¿no es así? —Je, a estas alturas me sorprendería si él no supiera lo que hice.

—A veces siento que soy un blando —Dije, mientras Azazel estaba empezando a reír.

—Jajajaja para nada Ise, sin duda sería hasta sorpresivo y muy contundente si no lo hubieras hecho, en todo caso creo que ella estará haciendo otras cosas, le diré a Shemhazai que la contacte y le dé unas vacaciones muy largas —Realmente eres bueno Azazel, a pesar que nadie lo dice, en el fondo eres genial.

—Bueno —Se levantó del sillón y me miró—. Creo que es hora de que me vaya, aún hay cosas que debo hacer —Él trató de realizar un círculo de transporte fallando en el acto.

—¡Maldita sea Ise!, ¡Tienes que modificar esa barrera y hacer que puedas salir pero no entrar! —Es bastante gracioso ver a Azazel fallar y que se frustre.

Él empezó a caminar hacia la salida y abrió la puerta, entonces me volvió a mirar e hizo un gesto de despedida. Esta vez si hizo un círculo mágico de transporte.

—Salúdame a los chicos, nos vemos —se despidió.

—Igual con Tobio, Lavinia y a Vali dile que es un ciego —dije.

El asintió riéndose y pronto desapareció.

Ya era tarde y yo aún estaba un poco incómodo por la humedad que quedaba en mi cuerpo, aparte quiero una ducha.

 **XXXXXXX**

Si bien su vida como demonio no era tan emocionante, él debía decir que agradece por estar vivo, porque estando muerto no podría tomar venganza ¿verdad?

Yuuto Kiba era un joven de cabello rubio, muy atractivo de ojos grises y definitivamente era extranjero, y algo muy exótico era el lunar que tenía en el pómulo izquierdo, él se encontraba caminando hacia su destino, la academia Kuoh.

El joven mantenía una expresión tranquila, mientras muchas de las chicas que lo veían pasar susurraban cosas mientras se sonrojaban, pues para su vista Yuuto es muy atractivo.

Pero él evitaba la mayoría de estas cosas, no tiene tiempo para pensar en relaciones sentimentales sin antes haberse vengado.

Sin embargo...

—Auuu~ ¿Por qué siempre me caigo~? —Yuuto escuchó una voz muy suave y linda claramente de una fémina, incluso él tendría que decir que era bastante llamativo en una chica.

Volteó a ver el lugar de donde provenía tan linda voz, encontrándose con algo que odiaba con fervor.

— _¿Exorcista?_ —Pensó Yuuto con ira en su ser.

Yuuto por haber sido entrenado por un samurái tiene valores inculcados por su sensei y como caballero que es, ayudó a la monja pese a su ferviente odio hacia los sacerdotes y exorcistas.

—Oh, déjeme ayudarle —Yuuto tomó la mano de la rubia, quien aceptó la ayuda.

—Mu-Muchas gracias —Agradeció la monjita.

 ** _FUUUUUUU_**

Un viento voló el velo de la monja que allí se encontraba, permitiendo así que Yuuto tuviera un primer plano de la persona misteriosa.

Cuando la vio quedó impresionado.

Una chica rubia muy bonita y con ojos verdes que tenían algo muy llamativo y esa era la inocencia con ingenuidad, cosa muy curiosa.

Rápidamente salió de su estupor y fue a recoger el velo que el viento se había llevado

—Aquí tiene —Yuuto dio a la chica su velo.

—Oh m-mi velo, muchas gracias de nuevo Jejeje —Puede que odie a los exorcistas, pero estaba totalmente seguro que no sentía ninguna mala intención venir de ella.

Hasta podría decir que ella era ajena lo que era él.

—L-Lo siento, es solo que me perdí y no sé dónde queda la iglesia de esta ciudad —Ella empezó a jugar con sus dedos y estaba algo avergonzada de la situación en la que se encontraba.

Yuuto se ofreció llevarla ya que de algún modo podría saber qué era lo que sucedía con ella, ya que casos como estos no son normales.

Habían empezado a caminar hacía unos minutos.

Yuuto estaba pensando algunas razones por las cuales esta joven monja estaba en esta ciudad.

—Ella no parece darse cuenta de que soy un demonio, podría atreverme a decir que ella apenas y sabe de demonios —Eso no podía asegurarlo, pero algo dentro suyo se lo decía.

Él no sabía por qué, pero algo dentro suyo le decía que debía ayudarla, como si el destino lo hubiera hecho encontrarse con ella para algo importante. No todos los días un demonio y una monja se encontraban y hablaban tan tranquilamente.

— _Incluso la iglesia sabe que Kuoh y algunas partes de Japón son territorio de demonios... entonces ¿Por qué ella parece muy ajena a eso?, esta iglesia según los registros lleva muchos años abandonada, no creo que la hayan mandado así nada más_ —Era hora de moverse.

—¿Se encuentra de viaje señorita? —Preguntó Yuuto con una sonrisa aparentemente amable.

Ella sonrió.

—No, me trasladaron a la Iglesia de esta ciudad —Dijo la chica rubia.

—Ya veo, eres una hermana entonces, por eso usas esas ropas —Yuuto se hizo el desentendido acerca del tema.

Ella le sonrió.

—Me alegro de haber encontrado a un joven tan amable como usted, debe ser la voluntad de Dios ¿no? —Dijo la joven con una linda sonrisa.

Al oír acerca de Dios Yuuto desvió la mirada y sintió como si una roca lo golpeara en la cabeza y lo ignoró, los recuerdos de ese día aún están grabados en su mente.

—¿Sucede algo? —La monjita hizo una expresión que denotaba confusión.

Yuuto le sonrió un poco incómodo, cosa que ella no notó.

—No es nada —Dijo el rubio.

Mientras Yuuto guiaba a la joven a la iglesia, se puso a pensar.

— _¿Por qué la acompañé? Éste no es mi problema_ —No quería estar muy cerca de aquellos que le hicieron daños hace mucho tiempo, pero aquí se encontraba, ayudando al enemigo y ni sabía el porqué lo hizo.

—¡Bwaaaa! —Ambos rubios escucharon un llanto de un pequeño.

La monjita lo vio y rápidamente se acercó a ver.

El niño se había caído y se lastimó la rodilla con un feo raspón.

Ella le acarició la cabeza al niño.

—Si eres un hombrecito, no deberías llorar por heridas como esta —Dijo ella con una sonrisa amable.

Guió sus manos cerca de la herida a una distancia extraña.

— _¿Qué está haciendo?_ —Se preguntó Yuuto, para después sentir una perturbación en el aura de la chica.

Un par de anillos plateados aparecieron en la mano de la chica y estos empezaron a emitir una leve luz verde, para que un aura verde pálido apareciera en las palmas de la monjita.

— _¡¿[Sacred Gear]?! ¡Como no lo noté antes!_ —Yuuto sorprendido había reconocido ese, había leído a pedido de su ama acerca de los artefactos creados por el Dios de la biblia y reconoció ese.

Conocido como la sonrisa de la santa madre.

— _[Twilight Healing]_ —Él sabía que su ama le sería de ayuda un [Sacred Gear] como ese, pero estaba con la iglesia por lo que era imposible que ella lo obtuviese.

La herida pronto desapareció sin dejar rastro.

—Bien, la herida ya se ha ido, ahora estarás bien —El niño se alegró y lo revisó.

Entonces la monjita lo miro

—Lo siento. Fue sin querer —Ella le sacó la lengua juguetonamente.

La madre del niño llegó pronto y le dirigió a la monjita una mirada fea, cosa que Yuuto y la chica notaron.

Ella bajó la mirada y Yuuto le dirigió a la mujer una mirada mucho más siniestra.

— _Puede que sea un demonio, pero incluso yo daría las gracias, que mujer tan grosera_ —Pensó Yuuto con enojo.

—¡Gracias Onee-san! —Exclamó el niño.

Yuuto sonrió.

—Él te dio las gracias —Dijo el rubio.

La monjita parecía feliz con eso.

Luego de caminar notaron la iglesia, Yuuto sintió un escalofrío.

Tendría que avisarle a Buchou acerca de esto, pues era algo que no se podía dejar pasar así como así.

Él tuvo que excusarse ya que ella cuando estaban cerca le ofreció tomar un poco de Té, pero igual aún no era muy tarde para llegar pero lo usó como una excusa.

No esperaba sin duda encontrarse con alguien como ella.

Le había dicho que le gustaría verlo en otra ocasión.

— _Lo siento Asia, no creo que podamos encontrarnos nuevamente_ —Pensó Yuuto con tristeza, ella parecía una buena persona independiente de lo que ella sea.

No sabría lo que el destino les tendría preparado para ellos dos.

 **XXXXXX**

Issei estaba de camino a la academia con calma, ahora tenía algo que se mantenía en sus pensamientos, algo sumamente importante ya que decidiría muchas cosas y también el que podría ayudar a la situación de sus amigos.

[Entonces compañero ¿Qué harás con ellos?, ¿Piensas decirles?] —Preguntó el dragón a su compañero.

Issei no dijo nada, Matsuda y Motohama eran personas importantes para él por lo que una vez ellos entren a este mundo tan peligroso no habría marcha atrás. Pero por otro lado ya estaban en peligro al convivir con él, también que ellos portaban algo especial en sus interiores, un poder muy grande y que Issei terminó sellando pronto, ya era una gran suerte que Motohama no haya terminado con una lanza de luz en su tórax.

Daichi Motohama portaba una de las reliquias creadas por el Dios Bíblico y tuvo la suerte que era uno de gran poder, aún no sabía que era, pero sin duda era poderoso cuanto menos podría derrotar seres de categoría [Suprema] y sabía que ahí había algo interesante.

Hayate Matsuda había sido bendecido literalmente por un ser divino, Byakko para ser más específicos, él fue uno de esos casos muy especiales que ocurren cada muchísimo tiempo, se han registrado a algunas personas con los poderes de dichos seres. Él no lo sabe, pero cuando era un bebé fue elegido por la criatura legendaria Byakko para ser el portador del poder de el viento y los rayos, mientras que su cuerpo recibió parte de ese poder siendo más resistente como para luchar con criaturas sobrenaturales.

El Sekiryuutei sabía cómo era el aura de Byakko porque se encontró fugazmente con él y grabó la sensación de su Aura y ahora lo podía reconocer.

Issei estaba felíz por ellos porque no cualquiera tenía esos poderes, pensaba que, por algo ellos habían tenido ese poder, pero él quería que ellos no se involucren con el mundo sobrenatural.

— _No lo sé Ddraig, creo que por el momento lo más sensato sería decirles acerca de este mundo y lo que conlleva estar dentro de mismo_ —Contestó Issei a su reptil compañero.

Ddraig igual lo pensó, porque si eran importantes para su portador para él igual lo eran, pues si estaban en peligro sabía que su compañero peleará hasta morir para salvarlos y él no quería que él muriera tan joven y mucho menos sin sacar a relucir su verdadero potencial.

Llegando con brevedad a su destino divisó las auras y olores de los sujetos en cuestión, sin embargo notó un olor y aura más que se encontraba junto a ellos.

— _¿Kiryuu? Supongo que ya está mucho mejor, bueno de paso también le digo, parece que ella tiene una buena cantidad de magia y tuvo ancestros magos y brujas. No sería mala idea decirle igualmente_ —Pensó Issei mientras se acercaba a ellos.

Éstos al notarlo se acercaron al castaño.

—Yo Ise, ¿Listo para hoy? Matsuda consiguió la muy difícil de encontrar, la edición coleccionista de… —Era porno lo que había mencionado Motohama e Issei lo sabía.

—Ya sabes Ise, tengo un contacto que sabe como conseguirlo y me lo vendió a un buen precio —Dijo Matsuda al aire mientras alzaba los puños al cielo.

Ambos jóvenes tenían una sonrisa perversa en sus rostros.

Aika Kiryuu estaba observando al trío mientras tenía una sonrisa.

—Parece que de los pequeños ustedes el más grande llegó —Dijo Aika con doble sentido.

Issei cubrió su entrepierna.

—Caray y yo que iba saludarte y ya empiezas a "analizarme" —Las gafas de Aika ganaron un brillo maliciosamente pervertido.

—Hum… parece que el pequeño Hyoudou creció un poco, me pregunto si será virgen aún —Dijo Aika perversamente.

—(Suspiro) Sí, Aika, sigo siendo virgen —Contestó Issei.

Luego mostró una cara más seria.

—Oigan, hay algo que quiero decirles a los tres, así que… ¿Podrían ir a la terraza después de clases? Es importante lo que tengo que decir —Daichi y Hayate sabían que cuando Issei decía algo con esa expresión significa algo realmente importante.

—Bueno supongo que sí, pero ¿Nos acompañaras hoy? —Preguntó el rapado.

—Claro que sí, no me perdería unos buenos pechos por nada —A veces no podía controlar su yo pervertido.

Aunque claramente no sabían que el hoyo había sido sellado.

Sin embargo los tres amigos de Issei estaban en la misma línea de pensamientos.

— _¿Qué nos dirá Issei?_ —Algo dentro suyo estaba con nerviosismo.

Pero no sabrían hasta descubrirlo que dejarían de tener esa sensación.

Por el momento irían a clases y procurar prestar atención a sus clases.

 **XXXXXXX**

—Sabes que no tenemos que acercarnos a las iglesias Yuuto y tú lo sabes muy bien, aún así te lo repito, no te vuelvas a acercar a alguna iglesia —La belleza de pelo rojo regañó a Yuuto, mientras tenía una expresión seria y un poco enojada.

Yuuto asintió.

—Lo sé Buchou, pero descubrí algo importante, los Ángeles Caídos están allí, probablemente esa sea su base, pero la llegada de Asi... la hermana, significa algo, no puedo ver porqué ella estaría con personas como ellos —Dijo Yuuto a Rias.

Rias mantuvo su mirada antes de suspirar.

—No podemos hacer nada Yuuto, sabes que eso traería problema a ambas Facciones, no queremos ser los causantes de una nueva guerra —Rias suavizó su expresión y mostró una más preocupada.

Sabiendo eso Kiba suspiró un poco.

—Bueno Buchou, no lo haré de nuevo, entonces me retiro —Dijo Yuuto mientras daba una reverencia.

Rias luego de que Yuuto se retirarse hizo lo mismo.

— _Las cosas se están complicando más de lo que creí, debemos saber qué es lo que quieren aquí los Ángeles Caídos_ —Pensó Rias con algo de preocupación, pero no demasiada pues de ser una gran amenaza ella y su nobleza podrían con ellos.

 **XXXXXXX**

Era de tarde, las clases habían terminado y la mayoría de estudiantes estaban en sus clubes o en otro sitio.

En la azotea de uno de los edificios se encontraba Issei mientras él miraba el atardecer.

Tenía que admitir que estaba un tanto nervioso, se podía ver en cómo movía su pie derecho como un tic nervioso.

En las escaleras que daban a éste sitio se escuchaba pasos, también había sentido los olores a una gran distancia y sintió como venían, las ventajas de ser mitad Dragón eran muy buenas y tenía que admitir que las mejoras en sus sentidos eran increíblemente útiles ya que le salvaron la vida en diferentes ocasiones.

Inhaló y luego exhaló.

—Entonces Ise, ¿Qué tenías que decirnos y por qué tanto misterio? —Preguntó Motohama con curiosidad.

—Sí, has estado muy raro últimamente amigo —Añadió Matsuda.

Aika asintió igualmente.

Los tres estaban allí justo para escuchar lo que Issei tenía que decir.

—Bien —Susurró Issei para sí mismo.

Se dio la vuelta y los enfrentó.

—¿Ustedes creen en lo sobrenatural? —Preguntó severo.

Pero la única respuesta que dieron fué…

—¿Eh? —Dijeron los tres estupefactos.

 ** _Una explicación más tarde…_**

—Déjame ver si entendí bien, dices que casi todas las mitologías de los cuentos, mitos y leyendas son reales, que tú y yo tenemos unos aparatos creados por el Dios de la religión Cristiana llamados [Sacred Gear] y, que hay demonios aquí en la escuela y que eres mitad Dragón ¿Cierto? —Dijo Motohama mientras se acomodaba sus gafas.

—Que Matsuda aquí presente tiene como regalo de la bestia divina Byakko el poder de los Rayos y el Viento junto a un cuerpo más fuerte y resistente y, que por final Aika es de descendencia hechicera —Terminó Motohama mientras respiraba un poco más fuerte.

Issei asintió mientras se frotaba la cabeza.

—Sí, puedes decirlo de ese modo jejeje —Respondió el castaño nerviosamente.

Matsuda parecía felíz.

Demasiadi feliz y tenía una sonrisa de pervertido en su rostro, nada fuera de lo común a excepción de que esta era más prominente que las anteriores.

—Motohama, mi querido y gran amigo Motohama, ¿Sabes lo eso significa? —Preguntó el rapado a su amigo con gafas mientras reía con perversidad.

—¿Eh? no ¿Qué quieres decir? —Contestó el peli-negro de gafas.

La sonrisa de Matsuda se ensanchó.

—Significa que, ¡Existen las chicas gato y zorro con colas y todo! —Exclamó Matsuda mientras daba saltos de alegría, mientras que a Issei y Aika les salía una gota en la nuca.

Motohama cayó al suelo de rodillas.

—Maldición, cómo no lo pensé antes, no soy digno pero, ¡Sí, maldición! ¡Las tetas sobrenaturales son geniales! —Gritó Motohama en éxtasis.

— _Estos tipos…_ —Pensó Issei mientras se frotaba el puente de la nariz y negaba.

Luego se Matsuda y Motohama se abrazaron mientras decían cosas como "Gracias Issei por decirnos esto" y "Jamás divulgaré rumores sobre ti si te vuelves popular".

—Si les soy honesto, (Glup) l-los Harem s-son posibles de lograr… —Eso pareció calmar a ambos pervertidos.

Issei dudó en decirles, pero ya habían salido esas palabras de su boca, no había vuelta atrás.

Se levantaron del suelo y se quedaron mirando al mismo.

—¡Sí Matsuda al fin nuestros sueños son posibles! !Tendremos un Harem con chicas de todo tipo! —Exclamó Motohama con alegría.

Matsuda estaba llorando y se puso de rodillas.

—Lo siento Kami-sama (snif) por no creer en tí, pero ahora (snif) sé que existes y conceder su deseo a un simple hombre que busca mujeres —Matsuda empezó a "rezar" mientras sollozaba de felicidad.

Issei decidió joderlos.

—Solo para personas poderosas —Terminó Issei mientras les daba una sonrisa arrogante.

Claro que estaba jugando cabe decir y se estaba divirtiendo.

Motohama cayó de rodillas nuevamente.

—¿Por qué eres así de cruel mundo? (Snif) ¡¿Por qué romper así nuestras esperanzas?! —Lloró Motohama.

—Esa es una razón para entrenar —Dijo Issei sonriente.

Pero luego regresó a su expresión seria.

—Yendo de nuevo a temas más serios, hay una razón por la cual Matsuda y tú no pudieron despertar o usar su poder, hace tiempo cuando los conocí, vi que eran grandes amigos o al menos mis primeros amigos humanos sin conexión al mundo sobrenatural, pero contaban con esos poderes —Issei empezó a hablar.

Todos escuchaban atentamente ya recompuestos.

—Ese poder eventualmente atraería a muchos seres peligrosos, así que tomé la decisión de sellar el poder de Matsuda y Ocultar junto a sellar el poder mágico de Motohama para que este se note cómo el resto de humanos normales, y así evitar que ustedes tengan lanzas de luz en el pecho, extremidades mutiladas y en el peor de los casos morir —Dijo Issei crípticamente.

Todos estaban en silencio.

—Igual contigo Aika, tú tienes mucho más que ambos juntos y eso es decir mucho —Esta vez Aika fue la que se puso a pensar.

Si esas cosas geniales existían y también los peligros, entonces ellos estarían en un grave peligro con sus llamativos poderes.

—Hyoudou… ¿Estaremos en peligro? Quiero decir, no nos matarían o ¿si? —Preguntó Aika alarmada.

Eso tensó al dúo de pervertidos y los puso muy nerviosos.

—No, así como así no, pero tendrán que entrenarse y estudiar hechicera para poder defenderse. Los Dioses se mantienen en sus territorios y casi nunca atacan a personas comunes, eso solo sucede si alguien empieza a hacer estragos en sus territorios que los hagan enfadar. En cuanto a los demás, no tienen por qué preocuparse, los demonios encargados de Kuoh los protegerán debido a que éste es su territorio —Eso pareció calmar sus miedos internos.

Entonces Issei sonrió.

—Eso era lo que tenía que decirles, tranquilos los llevaré a sus casa por seguridad si es que se sienten intranquilos —Dijo Issei calmando aún más a los chicos.

—¿No creen que ya escucharon suficiente Murayama-san, Katase-san? —Preguntó Issei en dirección hacia la puerta.

Todos miraron hacia la puerta.

Del otro lado de la misma estaban Kaori y Yui sorprendidas y conmocionadas.

Luego salieron de su "escondite".

Yui tenía el ceño fruncido y Kaori parecía avergonzada.

—¿Por qué le creen a este pervertido sin pedir pruebas? ¿Acaso son estúpidos? —Preguntó Yui enojada.

Motohama, Matsuda y Aika se vieron por unos momentos.

—Porque si Issei hubiese querido hacer una broma lo hubiera hecho de otro modo y no así tan serio —Contestó Motohama con severidad.

Yui frunció aún más el ceño.

—Dame pruebas y te creeré —Exigió Yui.

Kaori quien estaba detrás de Yui pedía disculpas con señas.

—Bien, si es es lo que deseas —En la palma de Issei apareció de la nada una bola de fuego pequeña pero se sentía demasiado caliente.

— _¡Está lejos y aún así se siente como un infierno!_ —Era el pensamiento colectivo de todos.

Entonces Yui y Kaori quedaron pensativas.

—Nos uniremos a ustedes cuando entrenen, pero no crean que esto nos hace amigos ¿Entendido? Solo lo hago para poder protegerme, a mi familia y amigos —Dijo Yui mientras se marchaba.

Parecía que la peli-rosa tenía un fuerte carácter.

Kaori hizo una reverencia.

—Perdón por haber escuchado a escondidas —Kaori se disculpó y se fue.

Issei suspiró.

—Bueno, al menos Murayama-san se disculpó, en fin, vamos a casa —Todos asintieron a sus palabras y se retiraron.

Yui no lo diría en voz alta, pero realmente estaba aterrada de que esas cosas realmente existieran. Trató de actuar natural, pero en su casa podría expresar lo que ahí no hizo.

Mientras que Kaori mantenía el mismo pensamiento que Yui.

Jamás creyeron que su compañero fuera mitad Dragón, al parecer nadie lo conoce perfectamente, ni siquiera sus amigos.

Issei supo que todos lo habían tomado bastante bien, a pesar que Yui y Kaori expresaban miedo en sus ojos.

Él estuvo a punto de cometer un error y dejar que su miedo se expandiera y selló el poder de sus amigos, pero ahora los iba a entrenar para que éstos pudieran defenderse y así poder protegerlos mejor.

 **XXXXXXX**

El joven Dragón Emperador Rojo, se encontraba en su habitación mientras este se había terminado de ducharse y prepararse para dormir.

Para él había sido un día agotador mentalmente y solo quería dormir.

—Todos lo tomaron bien, incluso sin pruebas… realmente son buenos amigos —Dijo Issei acostado en su cama.

[Sí, incluso yo debo decir que me sorprende, en esta era no todos pueden mantenerse tan tranquilos mientras saben acerca de este mundo que ha estado oculto por más de varios siglos] —La voz de Ddraig resonó en la cabeza del castaño.

Issei puso una expresión algo sombría.

—Las cosas realmente van a ser diferentes, sólo espero haber tomado la decisión correcta, porque si me llego a equivocar… jamás me perdonaría si algo les llegase a pasar —Ahora ya no había marcha atrás.

Las cosas que sucederían después serían decisiones de sus amigos, pues ellos elegiría qué hacer con la información dada hoy.

Y él como amigo que es, siempre les ayudará sin pedir nada a cambio

 **XXXXXXX**

 **Bueno, ahí va otro capítulo, espero que lo hayan disfrutado.**

 **Ahora que cinco humanos "Comunes" saben del misterio del mundo ¿Cómo serán las cosas?**

 **Eso ha sido todo de momento, comenten que creen que pase a futuro.**

 **Y ¿Cuál será el misterioso [Sacred Gear] de Motohama?**

 **Eso se los dejo a su imaginación.**

 **Con eso aclarado.**

 **Este fue Alex.**

 **Nos leemos luego.**


	5. Por ayudar sin pedir nada a cambio final

**No sé si subiré este capítulo antes o después de que entre a la escuela, por lo que en dado caso que se llegue a publicar continuaré con el siguiente, sin embargo les digo ya, que tardará más en salir por la escuela y bueno, ya saben los proyectos y demás. Pero no abandonaré la historia, solo tengan paciencia.**

 **No lo había mencionado anteriormente, pero los personajes ni la Historia original son de mi pertenecía por obvias razones, lo que es mío es el pasado de Issei y bueno, los cambios puestos por mí y algún OC que salga por ahí, que sí serán importantes.**

 **Todo lo original pertenece a Ichiei Ishibumi.**

 **Marco esto en M por las palabrotas y algunas situaciones fuertes, también por si las moscas.**

 **Sin más dilaciones, empecemos.**

 **XXXXXXX**

 **El Sekiryuutei de la generación más poderosa**

 **Capítulo 5: Por ayudar sin pedir nada a cambio parte 2**

 **XXXXXXX**

Ayer por la noche antes de ir a dormir y, suponiendo que mis amigos y las dos chicas del club de kendo no están durmiendo, les mandé un mensaje diciendo que tenían que venir a mi casa a empezar con su entrenamiento oficialmente. No sé como lo tomarán y mucho menos sé que como se desarrollarán las cosas de ahora en adelante, pero es algo de lo que no me arrepiento.

También hice los métodos principales para su entrenamiento, quitar los sellos de Aika, Daichi y Hayate. Para Kaori, Yui, Daichi y Hayate serán entrenamientos para que puedan pelear correctamente contra seres sobrenaturales, mientras que a Aika le daré grimorios y muchos libros acerca de magia y otras artes místicas que podrán ayudarla, sé que será difícil pero estoy seguro que lo lograrán.

Ahora es bastante temprano, no sé si habrán desayunado pero igual estoy haciéndolo, claro que esto sucede después de haber hecho mi rutina matutina, un desayuno ligero para que no afecte nuestro entrenamiento. Esto lo hago porque ya han confirmado todos, mi casa es bastante grande tiene cinco habitaciones en la segunda planta, mientras que en la primera hay cuatro y un estudio, todas acondicionadas con camas y algunos muebles útiles, todo esto por cortesía de Azazel. Mientras que hay un sótano oculto a ojos de todos y solo aquellos con mi permiso en donde hay dos habitaciones, una que es para entrenamiento que está equipada con sellos de espacio y barreras para hacerla más grande y más resistente junto a los silenciadores mágicos.

Mientras que la otra habitación es un Onsen artificial pero que en serio parece uno real.

Me encuentro vestido con ropas deportivas y cómodas para entrenar que son una playera roja sin mangas y unos pantaloncillos cortos deportivos de color negro y mis fieles tenis de color blanco con azul.

 ** _¡RIIIIING!_**

Mi timbre sonó entonces fui a abrir, pronto vi que eran los chicos que aparentemente se habían reunido antes de venir por lo que puedo suponer.

Todos se quedaron viéndome y había un silencio extraño...

No duró mucho tiempo porque los saqué del trance.

—Vamos entren, que hay mucho por hacer —Les dije, todos parpadearon antes de entrar.

—Con permiso —Dijeron todos.

Se acomodaron en los sillones de la sala, Kaori y Yui estaban junto a Aika en el más grande mientras que Daichi y Hayate estaban en el mediano y yo me senté en el pequeño.

Esto será un tanto difícil, habían aceptado lo sobrenatural pero aún están más nerviosos que ayer, aún así lo tomaron mejor de lo que había esperado e incluso pensé que les tendría que borrar esa parte de su memoria en dado caso que los hubiese afectado mucho.

—(Suspiro) probablemente estén nerviosos y es completamente normal —Todos desviaron sus miradas y tragaron saliva con nerviosismo.

—Ayer mismo luego de haber llegado a casa hice unos planes de entrenamiento basados en sus habilidades más posibles —De un círculo mágico saqué unos papeles, sorprendidos de lo que hice se pusieron aún más nerviosos.

Me levanté y le di a cada uno su respectivo plan.

—Será difícil así que seré honesto, va ser muy duro mantenerse al día con esto por un tiempo, habrán días en los que digan que van a estallar y otros que sus cuerpos se negaran a responder, pero al final les ayudará mucho y verán reflejados el fruto de su esfuerzo —Ellos pusieron una expresión compleja y se pusieron más pálidos de lo habitual y con una mirada temerosa.

—Pero por ahora —Me levanté del sillón y me fui al comedor.

—¡Vengan a desayunar! —Grité y al parecer salieron de su trance.

—¡Comida de Issei! —Matsuda y Motohama exclamaron con emoción.

Algunas veces les invité a mi casa a comer, desde ese día cada que puedo los invito a mi casa.

 **XXXXXXX**

Luego de haber terminado de desayunar, todos estaban ya más relajados.

—¿Qué tal, estaba bueno? —Pregunté.

Todos me miraron con una cara de incredulidad.

—¿Bromeas? Eso estuvo muy bueno Hyoudou, debería venir más seguido a comer —Dijo Aika.

Yo sonreí.

—De hecho... pueden venir después de la escuela si quieren —Dije mientras miraba el plato vacío.

—Incluso tú tienes un punto bueno Hyoudou —Dijo Yui, parece Tsundere es un poco extraño verla de ese modo, tal vez le gustó la comida.

—¿Dónde aprendiste a cocinar así? —Preguntó Kaori.

—Sí Ise, dinos jamás lo mencionaste —Dijo Hayate, mientras Daichi asentía.

Me rasqué la parte trasera de la cabeza y miré hacia otro lado, normalmente no menciono esas cosas, pero supongo que con algo se empieza.

—Una gran amiga mía me enseñó —Dije sonriendo al recordar a Lavinia.

Eso pareció sorprender a todos, pero luego me miraron con una expresión plana.

—¡Oigan! ¡Yo también puedo tener amigas! —Les grité algo sonrojado sin saberlo.

Todos se echaron a reír.

—No creí que fueras agradable, pero no te confundas aún no somos amigos —Dijo Yui con una expresión seria.

Me encogí de hombros.

—Sería extraño si lo fuésemos ya —Sonreí y ella asintió.

—Bien, con esto hecho es hora de ir a entrenar —Empezaron a ayudarme a levantar las cosas de la mesa y lavar los trastes que estaban sucios.

Luego de haber terminado de eso, fui al final del pasillo donde estaban las habitaciones inferiores de invitados, toqué la pared y apareció un círculo mágico del tamaño de mi mano.

—Esto los va a escanear para que reconozca sus auras —Bajo sus pies apareció un gran círculo mágico y empezó a subir escaneando sus auras.

Cuando el proceso de escaneo finalizó se miraron entre sí y se encogieron de hombros.

—Mira más allá de lo evidente —Dije, la "pared" se desvaneció y mostró una puerta, al abrirla se veía unas escaleras que conducían hacia el sótano.

—Bueno, este es un lugar secreto solo pocos conocen por lo que por favor no mencionen nada al respecto —Los miré un poco más serio, ellos asintieron a mi petición.

—Hoy no haremos mucho, es más, esta semana no haremos nada muy complejo ya que tendrán que despertar sus circuitos mágicos y aprender a manifestar a voluntad su magia —Ellos parecían un tanto emocionados.

—¿Es muy complicado? Sabes que no soy mucho de pensar, digo soy más un luchador físico que un mago, al menos me siento así —Dijo Hayate.

En lo que bajábamos las escaleras le respondí.

—Puedes basarte en como juegas un videojuego, pero por favor ten en cuenta que esto es real y no un juego por lo que sí es peligroso —Él parecía más emocionado, espero que mantengan esa actitud por el momento, es bueno que estén más emocionados ya que acelerará su crecimiento inicial.

—Pero a lo que te refieres es verdad, aunque existen luchadores físicos que usan la magia como potenciador para aumentar el daño que ejercen en sus golpes —Matsuda pareció haber entendido eso.

—Motohama, para ti que tienes un [Sacred Gear] usaremos un método diferente del resto y te mostraré algunas cosas que son útiles para que aprendas a desarrollarlo correctamente —Él sonrió.

—Me siento como el protagonista de un Manga Shonen, no puedo esperar a ver mi poder, ¡Así las chicas vendrán a mí! —Yui y Kaori parecían escépticas a eso que dijo Daichi, pero le sonreí.

Mientras Daichi continuaba con sus fantasías, continúe hablando.

—Es muy posible conseguir un Harem en el mundo sobrenatural, pero solo aquellos fuertes son los que pueden lograr tal objetivo —Con eso dicho he aumentado la voluntad de Daichi para que así se esfuerce por conseguir un Harem, tendremos que ver como se desarrollarán las cosas con él, suena muy interesante.

Luego llegamos a un lugar muy grande bajo la casa, era enorme eso me decía las caras de los chicos.

Era una habitación grande, lo suficiente como para que cada quien tenga su propio entrenamiento sin que molesten a otro y aún así queda mucho más espacio.

—Matsuda, Motohama y Aika, venga conmigo —Me alejé del grupo y los tres me siguieron.

—Extiendan sus brazos —El trío hizo lo que les pedí.

Inicié con Motohama, una círculo mágico de color rojo apareció en la punta de mi dedo toqué el dorso de la mano de Motohama.

—¡Waah! ¿¡Qué es esto Ise!? Se siente como un ¡Flush! ¡Jamás me había sentido mejor! —Motohama había empezado a correr por el lugar y aparentemente tenía una buena resistencia.

—¡Yajuuu! —Daichi seguía corriendo a toda prisa y con energías, pero realmente me doy cuenta que para un tipo como él, correr de ese modo sería imposible.

Pero la magia ya existe, por lo que muchas de las cosas que se creen imposibles son posibles con magia.

Luego continué con Matsuda.

El proceso era el mismo solo que cuando quité el sello el cuerpo de Matsuda empezó a exudar rayos y empezó a haber viento en el área.

—¡In-Increíble! ¡Esto es genial! —Alzó sus manos y una gran cantidad de Rayos empezaron a salir disparados por todo el lugar.

Motohama esquivó con una velocidad anormal sin darse cuenta de que realmente había aumentado su velocidad con magia.

Quizás al estar sellados tanto tiempo sus poderes tuvieron un aumento momentáneo al liberarlo de golpe, lo que hizo que estos fueran más notorios. Yo fácilmente puedo esquivar estos rayos ya que carecen de la velocidad necesaria para alcanzarme pero las chicas no podrían hacerlo.

—¡Lighting Rod! —Cree una espada con el efecto de atraer y absorber los rayos y usarlos como fuente de energía para la espada.

Los rayos cambiaron bruscamente de dirección y se dirigieron hacia mi espada, eso pasó en un parpadeo para ellos pero yo me había movido a una velocidad que ellos no podrían ver hasta que se vuelvan más fuertes.

—¡Pe-Perdón! —Los rayos alrededor de Matsuda se detuvieron, eso es algo en lo que debemos trabajar, no puede andar lanzando rayos a diestra y siniestra sin control.

—Hyoudou ¿Cómo sacaste esa espada de la nada? —Preguntó Yui con sorpresa.

Bueno sacar cosas de la nada es extraño.

[Tú eres extraño, compañero] —ya sé.

Vaya, el bebé rojo ha despertado ¿Por qué has estado tan callado?

[Nada en particular, solo que unas energías se han estado reuniendo en la Iglesia abandonada, cuatro para ser precisos]

Espero que no sea Kalawarner, porque de serlo no tendré más remedio que matarla y realmente no quiero hacerlo.

[Sí que te encariñaste rápido con ella...]

No seas estúpido que no es eso, es solo que simplemente me vi un poco reflejado en ella y recordé el motivo por el cual sigo adelante, es eso.

[Hum, ya veo así que era por eso]

Solo quiero un futuro Ddraig, no más peleas ni derramamientos de sangre innecesarios, incluso si es necesario matar a aquellos que solo causan problemas para conseguirlo...

[Concuerdo con eso ya que en la mayoría de los casos llegar a un objetivo como ese es necesario matar, diga lo que diga la sociedad en general, es decir, solo mira las guerras humanas, ese es solo un ejemplo del cómo se desarrollan las cosas si no se tiene un control sobre las masas, por lo que sería mejor optar por una solución más pacifica como lo es formar una alianza, compañero]

Tienes razón Ddraig, tienes razón.

[En fin, no creo que sea esa Caído porque hay tres firmas que son de sus colegas y la otra es totalmente humana]

Ya veo, tendré cuidado gracias Ddraig.

—¡Hyoudou! ¡Hyoudooou! —Yui estaba moviendo su mano frente a mi rostro.

—¿Eh?, lo siento creo que me espacié un poco. Respondiendo a tu pregunta, es un [Sacred Gear] como el que tiene Motohama pero la diferencia entre los nuestros son su habilidades, por ejemplo digamos que el de Motohama puede crear armaduras mágicas, entonces el mío puede crear espadas sagradas con distintas habilidades, la que usé hace unos momentos era especialmente para atraer a los rayos que Matsuda había exudado —Yui parecía sorprendida por eso.

Ella miró el suelo pero parecía estarlo pensando.

—En ese caso, incluso puedes crear una ¿Katana real? —Preguntó ella.

—Sí, de hecho puedo crear las espadas que quiera y como quiera, no hay límites solo mi imaginación —De la nada empezó a formarse una Katana, pero esta estaba brillando levemente.

—¡Increíble! ¡Kaori mira esto! —Ella me arrebató la Katana de las manos y empezó a probarla.

 ** _¡SWOOOSH!_**

Frente a mí pasó un corte que Yui hizo.

¡Esta chica es peligrosa!

—¡Wah! ¡Yui ten cuidado! —Gritó Kaori con algo de temor por lo que hacía su amiga.

—Lo tengo controlado, ¡Haaah! —Yui dio otro corte al aire.

 ** _¡SWOOOSH!_**

No sé si fue buena idea... probablemente usará su fuerza sobrenatural cuando la gane en contra de nosotros tres si no tenemos cuidado.

Maldita sea..., ¡Así no podremos espiar sin ser detectados!

[En serio, solo tú piensas en esas cosas, que vergüenza que mi portador más poderoso sea el más pervertido]

¡Oye! Al menos tenemos un apodo genial y damos temor a los enemigos... o a algunos.

[Bueno, incluso si actúas pervertido nuestros enemigos nos temen y los aliados nos respetan, casi casi como a Azazel]

Quizás es solo porque él lleva mucho más vivo de lo que yo.

Entonces miré a Yui nuevamente y estaba haciendo lo de hace unos momentos, siendo observada por Kaori.

 ** _¡SWOOOSH!_**

Otro corte cerca de mí, ¿Por qué presiento que ella realmente quiere cortarme?

[Si cada vez que hace un movimiento se acerca a ti no es un indicio... entonces no sé que será]

Ja, ja, señor sabelotodo.

—¡Hey tranquila que matarás a alguien! —La regañé y Yui se avergonzó.

—Lo siento, es solo que la única vez que pude usar una real fue hace unos años y solo fue unos momentos —Quiero suponer que alguno de sus padres fue un practicante de Kendo o incluso un maestro espadachín, quien sabe el mundo es muy pequeño.

—Por un momento, guh, creí que iba a morir —Dijo Kaori algo pálida.

Me reí un poco.

Me acerqué a Yui con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Vamos, dame la espada me estás poniendo nervioso, usaremos unos Shinai por el momento antes de usar espadas reales —Dije, ambas parecían aún más sorprendidas.

Yui me dio la espada y esta se desvaneció en el aire.

—¡¿Usaremos espadas reales?! —Exclamaron ambas.

Asentí a su pregunta.

—Sí, usaremos espadas reales para que se acostumbren a una real, sé que usar Shinai les da una idea del peso de una de verdad pero no les da lo que el Bokken sí, es decir, la sensación de realidad. Usar una espada real es más que simplemente usarla, tienes que vincularte con ella y con lo que estás haciendo, no es solo cortar cosas por cortar, digo, sé que quieren proteger a su familia pero cuando llegue ese momento ustedes no deberán acobardarse frente a otro oponente, porque ellos no lo harán con ustedes —Eso hizo que ellas tomaran expresiones sombrías.

—Pero no tienen que preocuparse de eso por ahora —Eso las sacó de sus sombríos pensamientos.

—Bien, voy a terminar con Aika y luego haremos lo siguiente —Ambas asintieron.

Entonces me giré hacia Aika y fue con ella.

El proceso fue similar al de ambos pervertidos, pero obviamente hay algo que la distingue de entre ellos.

—¡Hyoudou! S-Se siente extraño... —Aika parecía enérgica.

Bueno, creo que es obvio cuando lleva tres años con el sello puesto, su magia se acumuló en dicho sello por lo que en estos momentos está en un auge de poder aunque a lo mucho solo durará unos minutos antes de volver a la normalidad, por lo tanto así podrán recordar la sensación que sienten sus cuerpos al usar magia.

Su aura mágica se elevó por los aires y una capa de aura amarillenta la rodeó, todos menos yo, se sorprendieron por lo acontecido.

—Bien, si ven eso que está rodeando a Aika se llama Aura Mágica, todos lo tienen, pero de entre todos ustedes Aika es quien más magia tiene —Ellos parecieron haberlo entendido.

—Genial, ¡Ya quiero aprender! —Exclamó Matsuda, pero esta vez se controló un poco ya que se dio cuenta de que su poder puede ser peligroso si no se mantiene tranquilo, al menos hasta que lo tenga mejor controlado después.

—Entonces, si puedo suponer, vamos a entrenar a controlar eso —Motohama se ajustó las gafas.

Asentí a su deducción.

—Sí, no puedo arriesgarme a aumentar su poder y que este no se pueda controlar y se lastimen ustedes y a otros —Dije y ellos asintieron.

En eso llamé a Kaori y a Yui, ambas vinieron y se pusieron en fila...

¿Por qué se formaron?

Jamás les dije que se formaran.

En fin.

—Bien, como inicio necesito que se relajen, pónganse en esta posición y cierren sus ojos —La posición que les mostré era la posición de Loto.

Yui y Kaori lo hicieron con desconfianza, pero al final como los demás lo hicieron finalmente.

—Piensen en algo fuerte lo más fuerte que se les ocurra para que fluya la magia, lo sentirán como una especie de cosquilleo que viene de su interior —Todos asintieron.

 **XXXXXXX**

Luego de haber terminado la sesión de entrenamiento mágico descansaron antes de que las chicas se fueran a su casa, no sin antes que el mismo Issei las acompañara para evitar problemas, ya que ahora ha habido un aumento de energía mágica en sus cuerpos y eso sería muy llamativo para cualquier ser sobrenatural.

El par de pervertidos "dormirían" en casa de Issei, pero realmente se iban a quedar a jugar Smash Bros Últimate toda la noche, por lo que el castaño había salido a comprar muchas botanas.

¡Sería una noche divertida entre amigos!

O eso creyó el muchacho.

—¡Ya llegué! —Exclamó Issei entrando a su casa con las cosas que había comprado.

—¡Apúrate Ise! ¡Gah! ¡Motohama está barriendo el suelo conmigo ayúdame! —Gritó el rapado con desesperación.

Issei escuchó lo que Matsuda dijo y rápidamente empezó a preparar los aderezos para las botanas llevándolos en un carrito.

—¡Maldito Motohama y su estúpido Donkey Kong de mierda! —Gritó Matsuda con rabia y frustración.

—¡Aguanta Matsuda! —Al llegar a la sala Issei se dio cuenta de que Motohama tenía una siniestra sonrisa en su rostro.

Y la pantalla mostraba que la partida la había ganado Motohama sin morir y con Donkey Kong.

—Ise, es horrible, él... él me ganó m-más de cinco veces ¡Se suponía que soy el que sabe jugar mejor de ustedes! —Se jactó el rapado mientras moqueaba.

—Que dices Matsuda, solo me leí las instrucciones es sencillo —Dijo Motohama ajustando sus lentes de manera refinada.

—¡Blasfemia! ¡Las instrucciones son para cobardes! —Matsuda empezó a zamarrear a Motohama hasta que se le cayeron los lentes.

—¡AHHH! ¡Matsuda no puedo ver! Deja... de hacer, Guh, eso que voy a, Ugh, vomitar —La cara de Daichi empezó a ponerse de un color anormal y enfermizo.

—¡Basta Matsuda! ¡No quiero que arruine la alfombra! —Hayate paró de zarandear a Daichi quien tenía una cara de desorientado.

—Pe-Pero Ise él me ga...

 ** _¡RIIIING!_**

—¿Huh? —Dijo Issei.

—¿Estabas esperando visitas? espero que no sean los vecinos —Hayate estaba un poco pálido, no quería causarle problemas a su amigo.

—No espero visitas, de hecho incluso podríamos montar un concierto a todo volumen y nadie nos diría nada a menos que esté dentro de la casa... —Issei habló severo y sintiendo dos presencias Demoníaca fuera de su casa.

—Me pregunto ¿Qué querrán dos demonios en mi casa a estas horas de la noche? —Dijo Issei para consternación de sus amigos.

—[Te recuerdo que no estás solo, compañero] —La repentina voz asustó al par de pervertidos.

Hayate y Daichi sintieron un escalofrío.

—¡! —Ambos dejaron de sonreí y se pusieron serios y muy nerviosos.

Llevaban casi dos días de haber entrado en el mundo sobrenatural y claramente sabían que esas sensaciones o ese tipo de reacciones que hacen sus cuerpos distan mucho de ser normales.

Sintieron que había "Peligro" hasta cierto punto.

—Les explicaré lo de la voz más tarde (suspiro), maldita sea solo quería jugar un rato —Issei se rascó la parte trasera de la cabeza con exasperación.

 ** _¡RIIIIIING!_**

—¡YA VOY! —Gritó enojado.

—Ni siquiera me dejan divertirme, maditos acosadores —Murmuró para sí.

Cuando llegó a la puerta la abrió.

Encontrándose a Yuuto Kiba y a Koneko Toujou.

—Em, no es que los odie ni nada pero ¿Qué hacen en mi casa? —Preguntó Issei tranquilo.

—Hyoudou-kun, sé que no estamos en la mejor posición para pedirte algo siendo nosotros quienes te estuvimos siguiendo todo este tiempo... pero por favor ayúdanos a rescatar a mi amiga —Dijo Yuuto mientras hacía una reverencia.

Issei alzó una ceja en confusión.

—Por favor Hyoudou-senpai —Dijo Koneko con la mayor técnica de todas, los ojos de cachorrito.

Matsuda y Motohama por otro lado estaban estáticos.

— _¡¿KONEKO TOUJOU-CHAN Y EL MALDITO BISHONEN SON DEMONIOS?!_ —El par de pervertidos no pudieron haberlo imaginado, pero no negarían que ambos sentían que había algo anormal en ellos y ni siquiera lo sabían en ese entonces.

Issei sintió de nuevo las auras alrededor, pero se dio cuenta de la gran concentración de energías en la iglesia abandonada que si bien no eran particularmente poderosas eran muy numerosas.

—No puedo hacerlo gratis, pero podría hacer una excepción —Ambos Demonios parecieron muy sorprendidos por aquellas palabras.

[Sabes que podrías haberles pedido un favor] —Dijo el dragón a Issei en su mente.

— _Sí, pero ellos quieren salvar un amiga de ellos, no creo que sean tan malos_ —Contestó el joven al dragón.

Ambos conocían la reputación de Issei, incluso esperaron que este rechazara la petición incluso si tenía el [Sacred Gear] contraparte al de Yuuto. Igual se habían esperado a que él hubiese pedido algo a cambio de ayudar.

Pero algo como esto era... muy inesperado si ellos eran honestos.

—Muchas gracias, están en la Iglesia abandonada cerca de aquí, vamos —Contestó el rubio demonio.

—Adelántense, los alcanzo en un momento —Dijo Issei.

El caballero y la torre asintieron para luego tomar rumbo al lugar de encuentro frente a la Iglesia abandonada.

El castaño entró a su casa y vio a Matsuda al lado de Motohama que estaban pálidos.

—Chicos, por favor quédense aquí, volveré en un rato y por favor, POR FAVOR no hagan ALGO ESTÚPIDO —Issei hizo énfasis en algo estúpido lo que hizo que el par sintieran que les atravesaban varias flechas que decían "falta de confianza" y "estúpidos".

Un círculo mágico hizo que Issei cambiara sus ropas de "descanso" a un chaleco negro de smoking sobre una camisa de mangas largas un poco remangada de color blanco sin corbata junto a unos pantalones negros y tenis blanco con rojo.

—Ya vuelvo y lo diré de nuevo, NO VAYAN A HACER ALGO MUY ESTÚPIDO —Issei cerró la puerta, sin llave y sin barrera.

Daichi y Hayate miraron la puerta unos instantes antes de verse.

—(Suspiro) vamos a hacer algo estúpido ¿no? —Preguntó Daichi a Hayate.

—Nope, vamos a hacer algo MUY ESTÚPIDO —Contestó Hayate sonriendo.

 **XXXXXXX**

Luego de haber pasado unos pocos minutos de haber estado corriendo a una gran velocidad, siendo que el castaño pudo seguirles el ritmo al par de demonios, cosa que sorprendió al dúo pero no se iba a quejar pues necesitaban a alguien que les ayudara y si era poderoso mucho que mejor.

Pocos segundos más tarde llegaron a su destino.

—Gracias por ayudarnos Hyoudou-kun —Dijo el rubio.

Issei lo miró.

—No lo menciones, si van a rescatar a su amiga de esos caídos es mejor que lo hagan, odio a aquellos que abandonan a sus amigos... —Issei puso una expresión sombría.

Ante las palabras de Issei el rubio se sintió dolido por eso.

Koneko se acercó a la puerta.

—Ya saben que estamos aquí... hei (BOOOOM) —El golpe de Koneko literalmente arrancó la puerta y la mandó a volar.

El trío entró a la iglesia que estaba en mal estado debido a la erosión causada por el agua y el tiempo.

—Hey, Hey, Hey esto parece una reunión ¡oh! Parece que el demonio que se me escapó trajo a otro amigo... ¡Gracias! Ya tengo otro más que matar, después de todo soy muy fuerte, aún así no puedo creer que un demonio se me haya escapado, eso realmente me molesta —Dentro de la iglesia apareció un tipo vestido con ropajes de exorcista, pero se veía muy familiar para Issei.

Demasiado.

—Freed Sellzen... ¿¡Donde está Asia-chan!? —Gruño Yuuto con ira y una fuerte intención asesina hacia el tipo de pelo plateado.

Sacó una espada de luz y una pistola con balas cargadas de poder sacro.

—Ah... si te refieres a esa maldita monja amante de demonios de mierda está allá cruzando las escaleras que conducen a un sótano —Dijo Freed señalando un mueble hecho de madera que no se podía decir que era por el mal estado de la madera

—Yo me encargo de él, sigan adelante —Dijo Issei creando con su [Blade Blacksmith] una Katana con su funda y se puso en una peculiar pose.

—¡No van a escapar demonios de mierda! —Aulló Freed con una sonrisa maniaca en su rostro, mientras sus ojos rojos brillaban siniestramente.

En una arremetida veloz en contra del dúo estuvo a punto de dar el primer golpe.

 ** _¡CLANK!_**

—No te distraigas Freed Sellzen —Issei bloqueó el ataque con su espada.

Esa era la señal para que Yuuto y Koneko entraran al sótano secreto de la Iglesia y ahora Issei no tendría que esconder algunas de sus habilidades.

Issei no lo pensó dos veces antes de ponerse en la pose que su maestro le había enseñado, la posición del Battoujutsu y puso la espada de nuevo en su vaina.

Con la mano cerca del mango de la espada Issei tomó una pequeña respiración y se preparó para seguir.

Freed no pudo contenerse más y arremetió sin preocuparse por saber cual era esa posición que estaba empleando Issei y dio un salto para hacer un tajo aéreo.

Issei viendo lo que quería lograr, en un rápido movimiento desenvainó la espada para hacer un corte que hizo que el exorcista renegado tuviera que recomponerse en el aire para no caer en una de las bancas.

El peli-plateado volvió a dar otro corte.

 ** _¡CLANK!_**

Las chispas no se hicieron del rogar y aparecieron por el contacto de las hojas de metal.

—Hooh tenemos un luchador fuerte... esa fuerza no la ves todos los días —Freed bloqueó el ataque de Issei con dificultad, no lo diría en voz alta pero su mano derecha estaba totalmente entumecida por la fuerza del golpe.

Pero él era Freed Sellzen y no tiene honor, por lo que no tiene que jugar limpio.

 ** _¡BANG!_**

Issei esquivó la bala que Freed había disparado.

—Jeh no eres malo —Sonrió Issei con algo de confianza y con rapidez empezó a enviar distintos cortes.

 ** _¡SWOOOOSH!_**

El exorcista renegado empezó a esquivar golpes tratando de no tropezar con alguna basura o trozo de madera que esté en el suelo.

—Mierda... (¡CLANK!) esto es malo, ¡Gah! —Uno de los cortes hechos por Issei pasó por el brazo derecho de Freed haciendo una herida bastante profunda.

Issei lo había hecho a propósito solo como una advertencia de que no estaban jugando.

—Eso es solo el aperitivo... —Dijo Issei mientras de nuevo volvía a envainar su espada y se ponía en la misma posición de antes.

— _¡Esa maldita pose me está molestando mucho!_ —Pensó Freed con exasperación mientras trataba de buscar una salida de aquel sitio, con sus manos entumecidas y el corte profundo que había recibido del "mocoso" no podría hacer más y solo lo llevaría a la muerte si no se largaba del sitio.

—Vamos, vamos ¿Acaso esto es todo lo que tienes? —Dijo Issei insinuando que Freed era débil.

Eso era algo que a Freed molestaba mucho.

—¡Toma esto maldito Bishonen de mierda! —Freed arremetió siendo superado por su ira.

Cosa que Issei esperaba que hiciera, ya que con la herida hecha con el corta de hace unos momentos no podría bloquear correctamente y se le añade dolor.

—Holy Eraser —Susurró Issei.

Cuando Freed estuvo cerca del castaño Issei desenvainó la espada siendo que cuando chocaron esta empezó a "comerse" la luz de la espada que tenía Freed.

—¿¡EHHHH!? ¿¡Qué mierda hiciste maldito enano!? —Gritó Freed con ira al ver que su espada se había ido.

Issei sonrió y envainó de nuevo su espada.

—Esta es Holy Eraser, lo único que puedo decir es que esta espada está hecha para derrotar a espadas como la tuya —Issei sin esperar a que Freed saliera de su estupor arremetió en su contra.

Con una velocidad tremenda se puso frente al exorcista errante y desenvainó la espada con una gran velocidad.

—¡GAAAAH! —El corte que había proporcionado Issei cortó el cuello de Freed siendo que el fluido vital empezó a teñir los ropajes del exorcista errante quien cayó al suelo con un ruido sordo.

—Prefiero ahorrarme mis preguntas y evitar cagarla para no verte más adelante —Pensó Issei al ver el cadáver de Freed en el frio suelo.

Entonces tomó rumbo sótano en donde se encontraban todas esas firmas mágicas pequeñas.

Cuando llegó al lugar, se encontró con una escena que lo sorprendería.

—¡JAJAJAJAJAJA! ¡Voy a convertirme en el Ángel Caído supremo! —Reynare estaba riendo como mientras se mofaba de que se convertiría en un ser más poderoso.

Yuuto y Koneko estaban aún luchando contra los muchos exorcistas renegados allí mismo.

Pero lo que lo impactó fue ver a Asia Argento en una cruz con la que Issei estaba algo familiarizado.

— _¡Esa es la máquina que se usa para extraer [Sacred Gear]!_ —Pensó Issei alarmado por el hecho de que esa cosa se suponía que había sido destruida junto con la investigación hecha con esa cosa por ser un peligro a la vida de los usuarios de [Sacred Gear]

Todo porque si se les arrebatan la [Sacred Gear] al usuario estos inevitablemente mueren debido a que estos están ligados al alma de la persona que los porta.

La cruz empezó a brilla.

—¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAA! —Fue el grito de dolor de la ex-monja.

—¡Asia-chan! —Gritó Yuuto con horror.

Issei rápidamente fue con los demonios.

—Kiba, Toujou-chan háganse para atrás —El par hizo lo que Issei había ordenado.

—¡Impaler Field! —Issei pisó el suelo con fuerza y del mismo empezaron a salir miles de espadas acabando brutalmente y con rapidez las vidas de todos los exorcistas exiliados.

No hubo tiempo de gritar ni de escapar de tal destino, pues la acción que Issei realizó fue a sangre fría y sin remordimientos.

—¡! —Todos incluyendo Reynare estaban sorprendido.

Issei vio a Reynare con una cara severa y sus ojos momentáneamente cambiaron a unos ojos monstruosos de color verde y brillaban siniestramente..., mostrando una increíble cantidad de intención asesina.

Yuuto y Koneko se quedaron helados ante tal demostración de intención asesina, era simplemente agobiante y les costaba muchísimo respirar.

Asia ya estaba con la cabeza colgando hacia abajo y en su rostro se notaban lágrimas. Frente a ella un par de anillos flotaban, cosa que todos notaron y Reynare aprovechó a tomarlos y salir a toda marcha del sitio.

La intención asesina cesó y el dúo demoníaco estaba totalmente aterrado por la sensación tan horrible que sintieron hace unos instantes.

Yuuto fue rápidamente por Asia seguido por Koneko.

Issei salió deprisa y se encontró con algo que no esperó ver jamás.

—¡Motohama! ¡Aún no es momento por favor amigo resiste! —Matsuda estaba allí diciéndole algo a Motohama quien estaba en el suelo tendido.

—¡JAJAJAJAJA! ¡Estúpidos humanos y sus ataques débiles! Debieron quedarse en sus casas con sus mamis Fuajajajajaja —Se burló Reynare de ambos humanos que habían osado atacarla por la espalda a ¡Ella, un Ángel Caído Supremo!

Issei se congeló.

Su amigo, uno de sus más grandes y mejores amigos, estaba allí tirado en el suelo con una herida provocada por una puta lanza de luz.

Ese maldito cuervo asqueroso lo iba a pagar **muy caro**.

— _¡Aún, a-aún no! ¡N-No voy a mo-morir así! no sin ¡Haber tocado pechos!_ —El pensamiento fuerte de Motohama encendió algo en su interior.

Algo que se encontraba dormido y latente en su ser, algo muy poderoso.

 ** _¡FLUUUSH!_**

Llamas empezaron a rodear a Motohama, unas llamas hermosas de color dorado y rojo que hicieron a Matsuda retroceder por el inmenso calor.

Issei salió de su siniestro trance al ver las llamas rodear a su amigo.

[¡!] —Ddraig había reconocido ese poder, era un poder que había sentido hace mucho tiempo atrás.

[¡Compañero, conozco ese poder! ¡Conozco esa Aura!] —Exclamó Ddraig en el interior de la mente de Issei.

— _Por favor Ddraig dime que es algo bueno_ —Contestó Issei con urgencia ya que él apestaba para la magia de curación por lo que tardaría muchísimo en llegar a curar correctamente el cuerpo de su amigo y él moriría por el tiempo que eso llevaría.

[Tu amigo no puede tener mejor suerte porque de no ser él de todas las cosas, déjame decirte que tu amigo estaría muerto. Ese es el fuego del Fénix más fuerte que existió alguna vez, se dice que era tan fuerte que el más poderoso de los [5 Grandes Reyes Dragones] tuvo que retirarse por la gravedad de sus heridas, Calix es su nombre y el nombre de ese [Sacred Gear] es [Unbreakable Phoenix, no sabemos a ciencia cierta si es considerado un [Longinus] pero creo que si se domina realmente podría serlo] —Explicó Ddraig a Issei que sonrió con alegría.

El fuego alrededor de Motohama desapareció y mostró que las heridas del pervertido con gafas ya no estaban y en su lugar se encontraba el muchacho de pie con un par de guanteletes dorados que llegan y protegen los nudillos con muchas gemas pequeñas de color rojo.

—¡Turn On! —Gritó Motohama para que el par de guanteletes empezara a ser recubierto con cosas parecidas a "plumas de fuego".

Reynare salió de su estupor para ser atacada con una enorme llamarada de fuego cortesía de Daichi.

—¡GYAAAAA! —La gran llamarada dio de lleno en su cuerpo, siendo que sus alas empezaron a incendiarse y irremediablemente cayó al suelo.

Motohama estaba por caerse y fue sostenido por Matsuda.

Issei se acercó a Reynare.

Quien empezó a alejarse del Sekiryuutei.

—¡P-P-Por favor no me mates! ¡Te lo ruego por favor! —Suplicó Reynare en terror.

Issei sin embargo no se detuvo, dado que eso sucedió a Reynare no se le ocurría nada mejor y tuvo que usar una "táctica baja"

—Ise-kun... por favor no quería hacer esto, es solo que yo soy un ángel caído y solo seguía ordenes —Dijo Reynare en su forma de Yuuma, con la esperanza de ablandar el corazón de Issei.

Cosa que empeoró la situación dado que Issei odia que lo utilicen.

—Te di una opción en su momento y no la aprovechaste, ya no voy a tener compasión... **muere** —Issei empezó a Inhalar una enorme cantidad de aire en un corto tiempo.

—¡GAHHHH! —El castaño exhaló una sorprendente cantidad fuego de su boca, cosa que sorprendió a todos los presentes.

 ** _¡GOOOOOOOON!_**

—¡Guh! ¡IIYAAAAAAAAAAAA! —Ese fue el día en el que Reynare dejó de existir.

Muchas plumas empezaron a caer en el sitio y pronto todas empezaron a quemarse lentamente.

Un brillo verde se observó en el lugar en donde se encontraba Reynare, se trataban de los anillos del [Twilight Healing].

Issei se acercó y los tomó, dándose la vuelta encontrándose con Rias Gremory y su [Reina] Akeno Himejima viéndolo, mientras que Yuuto observaba el cadáver sin vida de Asia Argento.

Ignorando las miradas de ambas féminas se acercó a Yuuto.

—Ten, démosle esto de vuelta —Yuuto asintió y las lágrimas empezaron a brotar de su rostro.

—Yo... (snif) no merecía ser tu amigo, no merecía siquiera tener amigos (snif), pe-pero fue inevitable hacerme tu amigo, eras demasiado para mí, incluso prometí protegerte y ni siquiera eso pude hacer —Se lamentó Yuuto.

Rias estaba interesada en el poder de ex-monja y tampoco quería que Yuuto volviera a ser el mismo chico que era antes cuando lo había encontrado en la nieve hace tiempo.

—Puedo reencarnarla... pero te lo dejo a ti, Yuuto —Dijo Rias suavemente a su siervo.

Él sabía que Asia se merecía una vida mejor de la que tuvo en la Iglesia y él quería que ella la tuviera y que fuera a la escuela junto a él y hiciera muchos amigos..., tal y como ella quería.

Él sería su amigo incluso si él no se merecía el derecho de siquiera existir.

Pero aún así él asintió.

—Entonces... —Rias hizo rápidamente los preparativos antes de que se acabe el tiempo para revivirla.

Le colocó la pieza de Alfil.

—Por orden de Rias Gremory, tú Asia Argento volverás a caminar sobre esta tierra, ¡Convirtiéndote en mi sierva, sellarás este contrato y volverás a caminar de nuevo! —El círculo mágico que se había creado hace unos instantes desapareció y la pieza se hundió en el pecho de la ex-monja.

Momentos después ella empezó a moverse levemente y poco después abrió los ojos.

—¿Eh? ¿Yuuto-san? —Yuuto no pudo mantenerse a raya de sus emociones y abrazó a Asia.

Rias miró conmovida la escena.

—Yo solo quería el poder que puede curar a los demonios, ahora tú tienes que encargarte de protegerla —Dijo Rias mintiendo sobre lo primero en parte, mientras se volteaba encarando a Issei.

El castaño la miró tranquilo.

—Sé que tienes preguntas Gremory-senpai, pero en estos momentos no podré responderlas adecuadamente, por lo tanto, el lunes nos vemos en su club y ahí hablaremos tranquilamente ¿Le parece bien? —Preguntó Issei a la peli-roja.

Quien asintió.

—Me parece bien Issei-kun —Contestó ella con una sonrisa.

A Issei no le agradó mucho que dijera su nombre tan casual sin él habérselo ofrecido antes.

—Creo que lo correcto sería Hyoudou-kun, senpai, aún no estamos en ese nivel de confianza —Dijo Issei esta veza más serio.

Eso sorprendió a Rias ya que generalmente a los hombres les gusta que una chica linda les diga así o eso creía ella.

Issei tomó al par de pervertidos por los cuellos de sus camisas.

—Y ustedes dos... les dije que no hicieran algo estúpido y ¿Qué hacen? Algo MUY ESTÚPIDO, ya veré que hacer con ustedes —Sentenció Issei a ambos pervertidos, cosa que puso muy nerviosos al par.

Un círculo de transporte apareció bajo los pies de Issei y pronto el trío desapareció.

—Las cosas van a ser interesantes, no lo crees ¿Akeno? —Dijo Rias y Akeno asintió.

—Sí Buchou, serán muy interesantes —Dijo esta con una sonrisa.

Si tan solo supieran las cosas que pasarían después.

Y Yuuto junto a Koneko solo podían pensar que Issei no era tan malo como todo el mundo parece estar de acuerdo, pero lo que sí les sorprendió del chico fue que ayudó sin pedir nada a cambio.

 **XXXXXXX**

 **Uff hombre, aquí sale otro recién hecho del horno XD.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado, esta vez revelé el [Sacred Gear] de Motohama, es uno que me llevó tiempo idear y solo espero que tenga algo de aceptación ya que en un futuro será importante, por lo que me puse a crear la idea y posteriormente escribirla.**

 **Eso es todo de mi parte.**

 **Este fue Alex.**

 **Nos leemos luego.**


	6. Capítulo Extra 1: Orígenes

**No diré mucho sobre esto, al principio pensaba ponerlos juntos como un Arco entero, pero me vino a la mente hacer esto, poner uno o dos capítulos extra antes de que inicie otro Arco del canon.**

 **Espero que les guste.**

 **Sin más dilaciones, empecemos.**

 **XXXXXXX**

 **El Sekiryuutei de la generación más poderosa.**

 **Capítulo Extra 1: Orígenes**

 **XXXXXX**

El destino es inevitable, pueden pasar eones en espera pero siempre llega, sus inicios y finales pueden ser modificados por las acciones que sean realizados en su travesía pero jamás evitarse pues el mundo, el universo y el tiempo así lo desean.

Protegido por una fuerza que jamás puede ser destruida, muchos han intentado quebrarlo y terminaron fallando rotundamente.

Aquellos seres con una vasta sabiduría no hicieron nada para evitarla, ellos saben que cuando llegue el momento lo mejor sería no involucrarse en asuntos en los que nada tienen que ver.

Sin embargo de entre todos esos seres, existe uno que supo que debería aportar algo de ayuda y eso los llevaría a un mejor mañana, un futuro que podría ser destruido si algunos de todos los participantes importantes en este destino muere o se va por mal camino.

Y hoy, veremos el inicio de uno de los participantes importantes, sin embargo la sangre que corre por sus venas es de una ascendencia accidentalmente creada por el desliz de un hombre.

Lo que no sabría nunca ese hombre era que ese pequeño desliz habría cambiado al mundo.

Pero...

¿Cuál es ese destino que se menciona?

Ciertas personas deben encontrarse para progresar, pero lo que pase luego de encontrarse es incierto ya que su destino solo es encontrarse y no va más allá, por lo tanto las cosas se desarrollarían de una manera buena o mala.

Lo que pase primero.

 **XXXXXXX**

Era tarde, la luna ya estaba en cielo estrellado, eran aproximadamente las nueve y media de la noche del 14 de Abril y una familia de tres personas estaban en un automóvil mientras iban en la carretera que estaba bastante vacía.

—Kaa-san... ¿Ya llegamos? —Preguntó una voz infantil con sueño.

La travesía había sido larga para el infante, su energía ya estaba drenada desde hacía ya tiempo luego de haber estado en casa de sus abuelos e iban de regreso a su casa en Kioto.

La madre del niño era una mujer hermosa, de pelo castaño oscuro y ojos verdes, sus facciones faciales eran extranjeras y a simple vista podrías decir que es Europea, su complexión era delgada y refinada.

Anneliese Hyoudou anteriormente Ambrosius cuando estaba soltera.

Su esposo era un hombre japonés bastante alto, llegando a medir 1.79m y era atractivo, igualmente de cabello castaño solo que más claro que el de su esposa y ojos ambarinos.

Gorou Hyoudou, conoció a Anneliese en la universidad cuando se fue al extranjero con una beca de estudios.

Y al final su niño, su hijo y fruto de su amor.

Issei Hyoudou, un niño enérgico e inteligente, siempre con una sonrisa en su infantil rostro, de cabello castaño oscuro de parte de su madre y ojos ambarinos casi dorados por parte de su padre, quien estaba en estado somnoliento sentado en la parte trasera del automóvil.

El niño en sí era muy lindo, principalmente porque parecía extranjero pero mantenía unos toques japoneses en su rostro, sus padres y sus abuelos paternos decían que se volvería lo que muchos denominan un "Niño Bonito" o simplemente sería un joven muy atractivo para cuando él creciera.

Anelisse miró a su hijo.

—Ise llevas haciendo esa pregunta todo el camino, en vez de preguntar eso mejor duérmete, cuando lleguemos te despertaré —Anneliese dijo un tanto cansada al infante.

Gorou rió ante tales palabras, ya que a pesar de lo amorosa que su esposa es, tiene muy poca paciencia cuando preguntan lo mismo varias veces.

Pero de momento tendría que mantenerse tranquilo y no reír mucho debido a que se encontraba conduciendo de noche y, que aunque hay poco tráfico vehicular no debía distraerse.

Issei se frotó los ojos ya a punto de dormirse, pero seguía observando fuera de la ventana a las estrellas.

—(Bostezo) Shi Kaa-san —Dijo el castañito bostezando.

Anelisse volvió su mirada al frente, pero notando que frente a ellos venía un camión.

Espera, eso no era un camión, se acercaba demasiada rápido.

Anelisse y Gorou entrecerraron los ojos debido a lo intenso de la luz, pronto se dieron cuenta de que era aún más brillante de lo que debería.

—¡Cuidado! —Gritó la mujer al hombre.

Gorou frenó y dio una vuelta muy brusca, la luz pasó rozando al lado de ellos.

Pero jamás se esperaron a que el auto se volcara.

 ** _¡CRACK! ¡CRASH!_**

Los sonidos de la estructura del auto rompiéndose y los cristales sonaban y no hubo siquiera tiempo para gritar.

Cuando Issei despertó sintió el dolor más fuerte que jamás había sentido en toda su corta vida, además de que se percató de que se encontraba de cabeza, su vista borrosa a cada parpadeo se aclaraba muy poco.

Estaba totalmente desorientado y todo daba vueltas.

Pero solo escucho unas voces.

—¡Vamos deprisa hay que sacarlos del auto! ¡La mujer está en grave estado! —La voz de un hombre fue escuchada por Issei.

¿La mujer?

¿Acaso su madre estaba grave? ¿Que significa eso?

Su mente pequeña aún no comprendía palabras muy complejas, después de todo solo era un niño de 4 años.

De pronto sintió que alguien lo estaba jalando, su cuerpo cayó y alguien lo sacó del auto.

—¡Tenemos a niño! Pero la mujer está demasiado inestable, hemos detectado fractura del cráneo y de piernas, y su pulso es demasiado lento —Fue la respuesta de uno de los paramédicos.

Para Issei su vista ya casi clara, ya no daba vueltas solo un tanto desenfocada.

—El niño y el hombre están bien solo se encuentra inconsciente... su esposa debió recibir el mayor daño de ambos —Logró escuchar el infante.

¿Daño? ¿Su Kaa-san estaba lastimada?

Él empezó a ver claramente y vio que el auto de su padre estaba allí pero volcado y cuando vió a su madre que estaba en una camilla e inconsciente y empezó a entrar el miedo a su corazón.

—¡Kaa-san! —Gritó Issei desesperado mientras trataba de zafarse del agarre de la persona que lo tenía.

Pero su cuerpo empezó a doler y su cabeza volvió a dar vueltas y al final todo se oscureció.

Y no sabía que esa noche su madre jamás volvería a despertar.

 **XXXXXXX**

No tenía idea de cuánto tiempo había estado parado en ese lugar y no le importaba, ya nada le importaba si su madre ya no estaba.

Ese día había sido oscuro y ventoso, no había llovido pero estaba nublado, era como si el cielo se estuviera aguantando las ganas de llorar.

Ambos castaños, el infante y el adulto estaban frente a una tumba que parecía recientemente sellada.

Hoy era 16 de Abril y para Issei era su cumpleaños número 5.

Ambos castaños estaban en total silencio, pero el infante tenía una mirada vacía, aún no quería creer que su madre la mujer que más quería en esta vida estuviera muerta, incluso si estaba frente a su lápida..

Ambos se encontraban con vendas en algunas partes de su cuerpo, lo que decía que hacía muy poco estuvieron en el hospital.

Cuando volvieron a casa solo comieron Pizza, su padre ni siquiera le había dirigido la palabra desde el hospital y cuando lo veía lloraba un poco para luego desviar su mirada, él no sabía el por qué de esto, pero solo quería que su padre le dijera que todo iba a estar bien o que su madre volvería más tarde.

Pero nada de eso, solo una mirada y las únicas veces que le hablaba era para cuando pedían comida...

[Mocoso...] —La voz en su cabeza inició sus susurros desde el día que despertó en el hospital y le dieron la noticia de su madre.

Ahora él sentía que estaba loco por escuchar algo que no existe.

Se sentía solo y vacío, lo único que quería era que su madre lo despertara y le dijera que fue una pesadilla y que todo estaba bien para que le diera un abrazo.

Él seguía negándose a la dura verdad, porque aún necesitaba a su madre, que le enseñara muchas cosas como cocinar ya siempre le llamó la atención hacer eso o simplemente le enseñara a dibujar o lo que sea.

Lloró el primer día hasta que las lágrimas se negaron a salir de nuevo y se quedó dormido.

—Issei voy a salir, no le abras a nadie mientras no estoy —Dijo su padre detrás de la puerta de su habitación que estaba entreabierta.

Issei solo asintió sin decir absolutamente nada.

Gorou cerró la puerta.

 **DAKUN**

De nuevo solo y no sabía cómo sentirse con esa sensación extraña que afloraba cada vez más en su pequeño corazón.

Las horas pasaron y pasaron, su padre se había ido el día de su cumpleaños sin decirle nada o siquiera revolver su pelo.

[Hey, mocoso] —Esa estúpida voz se estaba volviendo molesta.

—Cállate y déjame solo... —Fue lo que le contestó el infante a la voz en su cabeza.

Casualmente luego de decir eso la voz dejó de llamarle.

—Voy por algo de co...(GYYOOOOU) —Issei no pudo terminar de hablar por el sonido de su estómago.

Era tarde y tenía hambre, bajó a la cocina a buscar algo para comer, pero lo que encontró fueron unos plátanos y pan junto a jugo de durazno.

Era curioso, sentía como si le estuvieran diciendo que se los comiera y eso hizo, jamás lo había saboreado de esa forma, era lo más delicioso después de las manzanas.

Luego de haber saciado su hambre estuvo dando vueltas a la casa, necesitaba distraerse porque el silencio lo estaba desesperando.

Recordó cómo su madre le dijo que tenían una biblioteca, por un momento estuvo a punto de llamar a su madre a que le mostrara la biblioteca, pero su mente le recordó la tumba que habían visitado en la mañana y no terminó lo que iba a decir.

Por lo que simplemente entró a echar un vistazo.

Ya sabía leer pero solo entendía palabras más simples, pero le fue suficiente para poder leer los cuentos que ahí habían.

Por lo que leyó hasta terminar varios cuentos, sin embargo habían algunos libros raros, eran cosas de algo llamado ciencia y física, tenían cosas con números y símbolos que él no podía entender por más que lo intentara.

Su padre le había dicho que si no entendía una palabra siempre podría buscar en el diccionario y encontrará la respuesta, pero que si no estaba allí que siguiera buscando. Si bien no entendió mucho de lo que le dijo lo único que aprendió fue buscar respuestas de lo que no sabes.

Y para poner eso en práctica busco el libro llamado diccionario, pronto lo encontró y se dio cuenta de que estaba ordenando por letras y eso lo hacía bastante más fácil para él. Sin embargo solo se confundió más de lo que ya estaba de por sí, todas las respuestas tenían un lenguaje mucho más complejo y no podía entender esas palabras.

Sin saber qué más hacer simplemente dejó la biblioteca, habían cosas ahí y él quería saber qué eran todas esas cosas y el simple hecho de no poder entender lo frustraba haciendo que se sienta tonto.

Cuando vio por la ventana observó el cielo, dándose cuenta de que era ya de noche. Volvió su mirada a la biblioteca que estaba vacía y luego de nuevo al cielo.

Sus ojos de nuevo se llenaron de lágrimas y algunas de ellas corrieron por sus mejillas.

—(Snif) —Con la manga de su camisa se las secó.

Dos días, dos días le llevó aceptarlo, aceptar el que su madre jamás volvería a sonreírle, que jamás le daría un beso de buenas noches en su frente, que jamás le volvería a leer un cuento o lo ayudaría a aprender, que jamás... podría volver a decirle a su madre que la quería mucho.

Él lo sabía, sabía que ya no estaba y lo sabía perfectamente. Pero su corazón no quería aceptarlo y esas lágrimas que soltaban sus ojos casi dorados eran la aceptación de ese doloroso hecho.

Ya no queriendo seguir llorando allí se fue a bañarse a como pudo y agradecía que las cosas estuvieran en el suelo porque de haber estado en la repisa hubiera tardado en bajarlas sin lastimarse.

Al final de ese día fue a su cuarto a dormir y tratar de no dejar que la tristeza lo llene, cuando levantó su almohada para acomodarla pudo divisar un objeto plateado.

Un Relicario de plata, el infante lo tomó y lo abrió sin saber que se podía, viendo una imagen y otro espacio en donde debería ir otra que estaba vacío.

Cuando lo vio lo que estaba allí no pudo aguantar la abrumadora tristeza y felicidad que le trajo ver la imagen allí.

Era una pequeña foto donde su madre lo estaba abrazando mientras tenía una sonrisa maternal y él estaba sonriendo.

Recordó ese día había sido el año pasado, habían ido a un festival y ellos se habían divertido mucho y al final su madre lo abrazó y su padre les tomó varias fotos durante el transcurso del día hasta que la noche cayó.

Jamás olvidaría ese día...

—(Snif) kuh... uhhhh kaa-san uhhhhuhh —Abrazó el Relicario con fuerza, como si esta se fuese a ir y se empató con sus sábanas.

Lloró hasta quedar dormido.

 **XXXXXXX**

El tiempo pasa y consigo vienen los cambios.

Para Issei no era diferente ya que, los cambios eran notorios, su padre se había vuelto aún más distante de lo que lo había sido antes, ahora ni siquiera le prestaba atención, un día Issei le pidió libros infantiles para aprender más y él se los dio, pero jamás le ayudó o siquiera le dijo cómo iniciar.

Otra cosa era que su padre estaba demasiado tiempo fuera de casa y a veces llegaba a casa con un fuerte olor que él no sabía que era y lo único que podía escuchar luego de que él llegara a casa eran sonidos en el baño e Issei sabía que estaba vomitando.

5 meses se fueron volando y como no podía ir a la escuela decidió aprender él solo, empezando por pedirle libros a su padre que cuanto menos él se los compraba, pronto empezó a extender su conocimiento en diversas áreas y su lenguaje era más complejo y completo.

Aún extrañaba a su madre y eso se daba a conocer por cosas como observar su Relicario cada que quería ver a su madre o veía las fotos de los álbumes.

Sin embargo lo más impresionante de ello era que estaba en proceso de aprendizaje en la cocina, siempre comía cosas que si bien le gustaban no quería comerlas todos los días, por lo que decidió aprender a hacer comida, no está demás decir que quemó mucha comida y algunos utensilios de cocina, pero ahora lo estaba dominando un poco.

Hoy era 17 de septiembre su padre dijo que iban a salir lejos y que alistara una maleta grande, eso fue raro para Issei porque su padre apenas y le daba algo de su tiempo y hace apenas un mes atrás había estado llegando más temprano, pero se mantenía en su celular e Issei no pudo evitar sentirse apartado, olvidado o simplemente como si fuese nada.

Pero aún así emocionado fue a empacar algunas cosas, siempre que iban a algún lugar lejano su madre siempre metía cosas importantes como cepillo de dientes y shampoo junto a otras cosas para limpiarse, mucha ropa y otras cosas. Issei como buen niño que es e hizo las maletas pero con unos añadidos ya que sintió la necesidad de meter los álbumes de fotos y lo hizo. Tenía que decir que no era una maleta grande pero apretado todo pudo entrar en la pequeña maleta.

Su padre estaba abajo esperándolo y tenía una sonrisa en su rostro.

—Vamos Ise, saldremos a un lugar bonito en las montañas un amigo mío me dijo que hay muchas cosas geniales cerca de ahí —Las palabras de Gorou provocaron que el niño sonriera de manera infantil y emocionada.

Habían estado alejados y este viaje los uniría de nuevo.

Un fin de semana padre e hijo en un bonito lugar en la naturaleza, acampando mientras su padre le contaba historias.

El trayecto fue aburrido, Issei tuvo que dormirse para no solo ver un paisaje igual, él sabía que cuando estuvieran cerca los paisajes se pondrían más bonitos.

Cuando llegaron se dio cuenta de lo apartado que estaba, no había personas ni señalamientos.

Empezaron a arribar al monte por un camino mientras Gorou cargaba la maleta de Issei.

El castañito estaba alegre iban a pasar un buen fin de semana.

Cuando llegaron a un sitio alto dejaron las cosas en un lugar que parecía haber sido usado hacía algún tiempo ya que las marcas del camino eran muy notorias, por lo tanto si se podía usar.

Habiendo descansado un rato el padre de Issei revisó sus bolsillos en busca de algo.

—Maldición no traje los fósforos, Ise espera aquí y no te vayas a ir a ningún lado oíste —Habló Gorou con severidad.

Issei puso una expresión confusa.

—¿A dónde irás Tou-san? —Preguntó Issei.

Gorou le sonrió.

—Iré por los fósforos que olvidé en el auto, ya regreso —Dijo Gorou mientras se marchaba.

Issei se quedó observando a su padre irse del sitio, no pudo evitar agradecer no estar solo en el mundo ya que tenía a su padre con él y, realmente no estaba seguro de poder soportar estar totalmente solo sin nadie a su lado, incluso si la mayor parte del tiempo no se encuentra.

Ya estaba empezando a caer el ocaso y Gorou no regresaba e Issei estaba empezando a desesperarse y los sonidos de la naturaleza daban mucho miedo.

—Tou-san ya vuelve por favor... tengo miedo —Dijo Issei para sí mismo, se encontraba sentado de forma que abrazaba sus piernas.

[No volverá, ese sentimiento que percibí me decía que no soportaba siquiera tenerte frente a él] —Dijo la misma voz que hace algún tiempo había dejado de hablar.

Isse se sobresaltó.

Mirando alrededor y sin encontrar absolutamente nada, recordó la voz que había sonado en su mente ya hace tiempo, pero esas palabras apenas y eran susurros a comparación de estos, que son palabras claramente audibles.

—No es cierto, Tou-san jamás me abandonaría —Dijo el infante con seguridad.

El ser en su cabeza suspiró.

El ser dentro del infante sabía que iba a ser lo mismo de siempre y ya estaba harto de lo mismo, de esa estúpida maldición.

Cómo odiaba tratar con mocoso como él, así que hizo lo más sensato que se le podía ocurrir.

Decirle las cosas a como son y sin medir sus palabras.

[Mocoso ese hombre ya se fue, su aura hace mucho que ya no se encuentra en este sitio, además nadie se tarda tanto tiempo por algo tan estúpido como los fósforos, acéptalo enano, te dejó a tu suerte en este sitio] —Pronto la inseguridad llenó a Issei.

Sintiendo muchas cosas, el infante le respondió.

—¿Por qué eres tan malo? Tou-san me quiere, él no puede abandonar a su hijo —Dijo Issei con severidad, pero el miedo del abandono estaba allí presente en su voz.

[Sí, sí puede y eso hizo. Lo mismo pasó con tu madre, sigues queriendo negarlo pero en el fondo sabes que no te necesita en su vida, estorbas, gastas recursos que pueden invertirse en otras cosas, la única persona que podría soportar a un enano molesto como tú ya está muerta] —Dijo el ser con una seriedad tan fuerte que Issei no pudo evitar llorar.

—¿!Por qué dices esas cosas!? ¿¡Que te hice!? (Snif) uhuuu... ¿Por qué (snif) no me-mejor no t-te callas?(snif) —Issei se rompió en llanto.

Lo sabía, sabía que había sido demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

Pero... ¿En serio era inútil? ¿Era inservible?, ¿Realmente estorba en la vida de su padre, a tal punto de dejarlo tirado en medio de la nada?

Issei empezó a entrar en pánico.

—No, no, no no ¡no nononono! !Nooooooo!, ¡Issei ha sido un buen niño!, ¿¡Por qué me dejas!? ¡Ya sé seré mejor, seré más atento, seré más inteligente, pero no me dejeeees Tou-saaaan! —Gritó Issei en pánico, llorando y sin saber qué hacer salió corriendo a donde sea que lo llevara lejos de ahí.

Los sonidos de aullidos y otros más siniestros se escuchaban e Issei se tapó los oídos para no oírlos.

Corrió y corrió, sus pies lo llevaron lejos del sitio hasta llegar a una pendiente, un lugar donde había una caída espantosa y que si te caías por error, simplemente no la volverías a contar.

Hizo lo que su mente le dijo que hiciera, que dejara de vivir, que ya dejara de sufrir más y se acercó a la orilla de esa horrorosa caída que lleva a la muerte.

¿Por qué seguir viviendo en un mundo donde nadie jamás te va a recordar?

¿Por qué vivir en un sitio donde nadie te necesita, en donde estorbas?

¿Qué había hecho él para merecer eso?

—(snif) kuh... —Lo pensó, pensó si arrojarse sería la mejor opción.

La vida siempre da tantos giros y al final nos termina sorprendido con lo que nos trae.

Sin darse cuenta una enorme aura roja lo rodeó mientras él tenía los ojos cerrados, estaba enojado con el mundo por arrebatarle a su madre y por darle este destino.

 **XXXXXXX**

Azazel es un hombre tranquilo y despreocupado hasta cierto punto, pero también es una de las mentes más brillantes en el mundo sobrenatural y tiene una obsesión con coleccionar muchas cosas hasta tenerlas todas.

Esta vez se encontraba en Kioto tranquilamente mientras iba a un puesto de comida, hoy era su "descanso" y también habló con la líder de Kioto para pasar unos días allí tranquilamente.

Soltó un relajado suspiro, como si no tuviera algo que lo molestara.

— _Este ha sido un buen día, ojalá hubiese alguna chica linda por aquí para pasar el rato mientras bebemos Sake_ —Esos eran los pensamientos que tenía Azazel y se encontraba bastante alegre por despejar su mente y poder relajarse.

Sin embargo...

Volteó a un lugar en donde se sabe que es un monte, allí había un Aura algo pequeña pero él sabía perfectamente que aún estaba latente así que por lo tanto aún no estaba totalmente a plena potencia, se sentía como retenida de algún modo.

Le pareció algo curioso e interesante, no todos los días encuentras un gran poder latente en una persona común.

Así que rápidamente desapareció de entre la gente y se dirigió hacia el lugar en donde yacía aquella aura interesante.

Antes de echarse a volar puso un hechizo de invisibilidad y extendió sus alas, así emprendiendo vuelo.

Cuando llegó poco tiempo después se encontró con un niño, era algo extraño que un niño "común" estuviera merodeando por una monte o montaña por sí solo, también habían maletas al lado del infante.

Al ver mejor su rostro se dio cuenta de que el niño estaba de lo más confundido y estaba llorando con una tristeza impresionante, también pudo observar que había abandono y luto en los ojos del pequeño.

De alguna manera el niño parecía estar escuchando a alguien.

—¿!Por qué dices esas cosas!? ¿¡Que te hice!? uhuuu (snif) ¿Por qué (snif) no me-mejor no t-te callas? —El niño rompió en llanto aún más de lo que estaba ya.

Azazel no pudo evitar sentirse curioso acerca del niño, estaba escuchando a alguien y sabía perfectamente que no era esquizofrenia, ya que el aura del niño tenía algo peculiar algo así como una energía irregular y él mejor que todos sabía exactamente lo que era.

Un [Sacred Gear].

Por lo tanto estaba hablando con quien fuera que estuviese en la conciencia del [Sacred Gear].

—No, no, no no ¡no nononono! !Nooooooo!, ¡Issei ha sido un buen niño!, ¿¡Por qué me dejas!? ¡Ya sé seré mejor, seré más atento, seré más inteligente, pero no me dejeeees Tou-saaaan! —Gritó el infante en pánico, llorando y sin saber qué hacer salió corriendo.

El Gobernador de los Ángeles Caídos siguió al niño, aparentemente su padre lo había abandonado en este bosque, eso incluso para él era algo muy cruel de hacer por una persona.

Él no tenía hijos y no planeaba tener alguno propio, tampoco entendía lo que era ser abandonado por un padre ya que él se fue por propia voluntad de su hogar por vivir los placeres carnales que el mundo humano podía ofrecer.

Al ver que el niño de pelo castaño se detuvo él también lo hizo, pero mantuvo su vista en el sitio, un acantilado.

Sabía que si el niño saltaba no habría marcha atrás.

—(snif) kuh... —Vio que el pequeño lo pensó, estaba a punto de arrojarse al vacío y así morir.

Su mente le decía que lo ayudara y no porque tuviese un [Sacred Gear] si no porque un niño no se merecía un destino así, no merecía desperdiciar su vida de esa forma.

— _Realmente soy un blando_ —Pensó suspirando mentalmente.

Salió de su escondite y se acercó un poco al niño, pero al hacerlo vio como un aura roja rodeó al niño, un aura que él conocía muy bien.

—Esa es el Aura del Dragón Emperador Rojo, el Dragón Celestial... Ddraig —Pensó el Cadre con sorpresa y algo de conmoción, un niño que ya había despertado su poder latente...

Entonces eso explicaría que estuviese escuchando algo, tal era la compatibilidad con su [Sacred Gear] que podía escuchar la voz del Dragón Galés.

El niño estaba por lanzarse, pero Azazel intervino.

—¿Qué haces en este lugar, niño? —Preguntó el Ángel Caído.

El niño se sobresaltó y cayó de trasero al suelo.

—¿Q-Quién e-eres? —Preguntó el niño con miedo y muchas emociones presentes en su pequeño ser.

Azazel se recostó en un árbol.

—Solo alguien que pasaba por aquí, pero no has respondido mi pregunta —Sonrió Azazel.

Issei solo bajó su cabeza.

—Ibas a tirarte ¿No es así? ¿Por qué? —El rostro de Azazel estaba con solemnidad.

A ojos del niño parecía como si él comprendiera lo que estaba pasando.

—¿Qué caso tiene...? —Contestó el niño.

El caído alzó una ceja en confusión.

—¿Hmm? —Azazel ladeó su cabeza un poco.

El niño continuó.

—¿Qué caso tiene seguir, si nadie te va a recordar? (snif), ¿Qué caso tiene seguir viviendo en un lugar donde nadie te necesita, donde solo estorbas?¿Que caso tiene seguir si no tienes motivos para hacerlo?, ¿¡QUE CASO TIENE VIVIR SI ERES...!? —El niño no pudo continuar por lo que sentía.

Era cálido y reconfortante, él sabía lo que era y solo una persona lo hizo antes de que nadie lo volviera a hacer hasta ahora, su madre fue la última en hacerlo y ahora esta persona desconocida lo estaba haciendo.

Un abrazo.

Azazel abrazó al niño, que estaba estático por la acción.

—Si nadie te recuerda ahora entonces hagamos que te recuerden, si te sientes un estorbo entonces te mostraré a hacer las cosas, si no tienes un motivo entonces te daré uno o te ayudaré a buscarlo, y si te sientes nada te ayudaré a ser algo —Dijo Azazel mientras sentía que su Yukata estaba empezando a empaparse con las lágrimas del infante.

Issei había querido oír esas palabras de su padre, las había estado esperando y jamás llegaron. Pero este hombre salió de la nada y le dijo todo aquello que anhelaba escuchar.

Azazel deshizo el abrazo y se quedó hincado a la altura del niño sonriendo.

—Entonces ¿Qué dices? ¿Vendrás conmigo? —Preguntó el Caído.

—K-Kaa-san me dijo (snif) que no confiara en extraños —Cuando el castañito mencionó a su madre pudo observar la tristeza de esas palabras y ahora sabía que ella ya no estaba en este mundo, el mundo de los vivos.

—Entonces era una mujer muy sabia, de hecho no debes hacerlo, pero no te preocupes no te haré nada malo —Trató de tranquilizar al niño.

Pero el infante no lo hizo y se notaba duda en sus ojos.

—¿Cómo sé que no me harás algo malo y me abandonarás? —Cuestionó el niño al Caído.

—No lo sabes pero confía en mí, no lo voy a hacer —Contestó el Caído.

El niño extendió el meñique de su mano derecha.

—¿Lo prometes? —Preguntó el castañito.

En sus ojos había algo de esperanza, Azazel sabía que cuidar a un niño era mucha responsabilidad y tendría que enseñarle a hacer las cosas por si no estaba él presente y tampoco lo iba a dejar a cargo de nadie que no sea de confianza.

Así que él tenía que ser aquel que diera el primer paso.

Con su propio meñique selló la promesa.

—Lo prometo... —Dijo Azazel sonriendo genuinamente.

El infante sonrió con tanta alegría que lloró de nuevo en felicidad esta vez.

—A todo esto, ¿Cuál es tu nombre? —Preguntó el Caído.

El niño lo miró.

—Me llamo Issei Hyoudou ¡Estoy a tu cuidado! Um... ¿Cuál es el suyo? —Dijo Issei.

El Cadre sonrió aún más.

—Me llamo Azazel y soy el líder de los Ángeles Caídos —Dijo Azazel extendiendo sus alas tan negras como la noche.

Issei se sorprendió tanto que se desmayó.

—Mierda, olvidé que aún no sabía nada... meh le explicaré después —Azazel cargó al niño en sus brazos y antes de empezar a surcar los cielos nocturnos rápidamente fue a recoger las maletas del niño.

En pleno vuelo volvió su mirada al niño.

—Tú no te has dado cuenta del poder que yace en tu interior y habita dentro de tí, además de tu propio poder. Pero igualmente de entre los trece tipos, la tuya junto a su rival son las únicas coronadas como "Emperadores", de entre todos sus portadores ¿Cómo te enfrentarás a lo que te depara la vida? —Dijo Azazel para aquel niño dormido.

Sabiendo que el ser dentro de Issei lo estaba escuchando.

—¿La dominación continuará o tú serás aquel que la doblegue? —Él no tenía idea de que esas palabras eran grabadas por el [Sacred Gear] del niño y tampoco lo sabía aquel ser.

 **XXXXXXX**

 **¡JODER! me gustó cómo quedó esto, así que también espero que les haya gustado a ustedes.**

 **El pasado resuena en futuro como ecos que ayudan a superar o martirizar a aquellos que están en una encrucijada.**

 **Éste es el inicio de Issei y lo que marcó su vida, por lo que siento que no hay mejor título que Orígenes.**

 **Quería que vieran que Ddraig e Issei no siempre se llevaron bien como lo hacen actualmente e incluso era bastante cruel con Issei.**

 **Si llegaste a esta parte, quiero decirles que estos capítulos tendrán el Título "Extra" para que sepan que es del pasado de Issei y serán subidos entre los interludios de los Arcos y son ordenados, eso significa que el siguiente extra es la continuación del anterior extra, espero que no sea confuso.**

 **Sin más que agregar, este fue Alex**

 **Nos leemos luego.**


	7. Charla Demoníaca

**No puedo creer que ya voy por el capítulo 7 que bueno, siento que voy a un buen ritmo de publicación y esas cosas, cosa que realmente me pone de buenas, también me gustó como quedó el capítulo extra que hice, el pasado de Issei comienza a revelarse ufufufu.**

 **En fin, este bien podría ser el interludio al siguiente Arco o podría ya ser el inicio del mismo, no lo sé pero espero que sea de su agrado...**

 **Sin más dilaciones, empecemos.**

 **XXXXXXX**

 **El Sekiryuutei de la Generación más poderosa**

 **Capítulo 6: Charla Demoníaca**

 **XXXXXXX**

En cierta casa a altas horas de la noche se encontraban ciertas personas discutiendo, mejor dicho un par estaban siendo interrogados.

—Entonces, ¿Puedo saber por qué hicieron esa estupidez de ir allí? —Dijo Issei con severidad.

Hayate y Daichi se encontraban con dos grandes chichones en sus cabezas mientras estaban en posición de Seiza y mantenían una expresión avergonzada.

Issei se mantenía de brazos cruzados y con una expresión sumamente severa mientras hablaba con una voz de regaño.

El par de pervertidos se mantuvieron con las cabezas bajas.

—(suspiro) Haré como que no vi nada esta vez, pero por favor no vuelvan a hacer eso sin mi permiso, más tú Motohama ya que por si no te has dado cuenta hoy casi te mueres, debes dar gracias a que tu [Sacred Gear] es el de un fénix —Dijo Issei.

Motohama estaba sorprendido por lo que su amigo había dicho, el poder de un Fénix, eso si suena de locos pero a la vez suena genial.

—Entonces ¿Motohama tiene un Fénix en su interior? —Preguntó Matsuda con curiosidad y sorpresa.

Issei asintió en afirmación.

—Sí, de alguna manera es así —Contestó el Sekiryuutei.

Ambos asintieron, pero la cara de Motohama mostraba una expresión algo asustada, Issei vio esto y habló.

—Quiero pensar que aún estás asustado por lo que pasó, pero por más que quiera decirte que no pasa nada no puedo hacerlo, lo que sucedió allí fue culpa de ambos, yo explícitamente les dije que no se movieran de aquí y no hicieran... bueno, lo que hicieron hace rato, ahora no solo estuviste al borde de la muerte sino que ahora los demonios saben de ustedes y eso me pone algo preocupado —El rostro de Issei mostraba bastante tristeza, al castaño no le gustaba la idea de perder a sus mejores amigos.

Ambos desviaron sus miradas llenas de culpa y bastante arrepentimiento.

—En fin, solo por preguntar ¿vieron a algún tipo de pelo grisáceo salir de la iglesia o algo así? —Issei quería asegurarse de que Freed estuviese muerto realmente, sabía perfectamente que tipos como él juegan con la vida y la muerte de una manera muy extraña y, por motivos realmente extraños siempre resultan seguir con vida.

El castaño esperaba que esa situación resultara mentira.

El dúo de pervertidos tomaron una postura pensativa.

Motohama se acomodó los anteojos con una expresión seria y algo misteriosa.

—No sé de qué color era su cabello, pero el tipo estaba lleno de sangre e iba diciendo "Puta pose de mierda" o algo parecido —Ahora Issei sabía que ese estúpido seguía con vida.

—Mierda, ahora ese tipo sigue con vida, (suspiro) bueno que se le va a hacer —Dijo Issei para sí mismo.

El trío pervertido estaba bastante serio, pero los dos más recientes en el mundo sobrenatural estaban con algo de miedo, pero más Motohama.

—Creo que sería adecuado ir a cenar y descansar ya que tenemos que encontrarnos con Gremory-senpai y su nobleza, tal vez incluso Kaichou y su nobleza igualmente, ellas son quienes están a cargo de esta ciudad y por lo tanto nosotros como personas que asisten a la academia que ellas "rigen" era inevitable que en algún momento nos llamaran para reunirnos como en esta ocasión —El peli-negro de anteojos se estremeció por lo que dijo Issei.

Para Motohama hasta ahora los demonios en la escuela tenían posiciones bastante "importantes", pero ese pensamiento iba dirigido hacia Souna Shitori si es que así se llamaba, ella era la presidenta del consejo estudiantil y por ende podrían ser incluso los dueños de la escuela que trabajan en las sombras o algo así.

Matsuda sin embargo no lo pensó mucho, él sabía que la belleza de Souna Shitori, Rias Gremory y Akeno Himejima era diferente del resto, era como si no fuera una belleza humana o no totalmente humana, así que de alguna manera supo que no eran totalmente normales y eso no quita el hecho de haberlas devorado con la mirada en diversas ocasiones.

Tan solo pensar en los cuerpos de esas mujeres lo puso a sangrar de la nariz.

Issei vio eso y suspiró, esto iba a ser difícil si ellos estaban así.

—Controlen su perversión chicos, iré a hacer la cena vayan a ducharse, ya que trajeron ropa limpia cambien sus ropas hay baños en casi todas las habitaciones por lo que será más fácil, avisaré a las chicas de la reunión de mañana —Con eso dicho, el rapado y el cuatrojos salieron del lugar y se dirigieron a los baños, mientras que Daichi tuvo que pensar en decirle a Issei que quemara su ropa porque estaba llena de sangre y rota.

[Lograste distraerlos acerca de mi voz] —Habló Ddraig en la cabeza de Issei.

— _Sí, solo espero que sea el tiempo suficiente... no quiero revelar que soy el Dragón Emperador Rojo de esta generación o al menos aún_ —Contestó Issei mientras veía algunos ingredientes.

 **XXXXXXX**

Al día siguiente, luego de haberle dicho a las chicas de lo que iban a hacer, el trío pervertido se encontraban caminando con rumbo a la academia, se iban a encontrarme frente a la susodicha con las chicas y se encontraban vestidos de manera casual, Issei con una sudadera verde oscuro y una playera naranja, unos pantalones café claro y tenis.

Matsuda solo iba con un una playera negra debajo de un suéter gris, pantalones de mezclilla azules y tenis de color rojo.

Motohama por otro lado iba con el uniforme de la academia debido a que su ropa casual se rompió ayer luego de que lo atravesaran con una lanza de luz.

—Debí haber llevado el estúpido uniforme (suspiro) —Daichi dijo con desgana.

Hayate se rió entre dientes de la situación de Daichi.

Issei por otro lado estaba con la mirada seria, cosa que estaba extrañando a sus amigos perversos.

Cuando estaban cerca de la Academia Kuoh se encontraron con las chicas, siendo que ellas igual portaban el uniforme femenino de la academia, todos estaban callados y nerviosos a excepción del castaño.

El silencio tuvo que ser llevado por todo el trayecto, que si bien no era muy largo el camino, para todos aquellos ajenos a lo sobrenatural fue lo más jocoso que pudieron haber sentido en sus vidas.

En el momento que estuvieron frente al portón de la academia, todos sin excepción sintieron una energía extraña.

—Oigan... ¿No sienten algo extraño venir de aquí? —Preguntó Aika.

—Sí, se siente como fuera de lugar por algún motivo —Contestó Kaori.

Yui solo tenía un rostro nervioso.

—¿De verdad tenemos que reunirnos con ellos? —Yui preguntó temerosa de lo que podría llegar a ser esta reunión con los demonios.

Daichi fue quien respondió.

—Ise dijo que era inevitable, digo, Ise yo tenemos uno de estos [Sacred Gear] que puede ser peligroso para todos y es bastante obvio que quieran ver si somos amenazas —Dijo Daichi con nerviosismo en su voz.

—Sí... —Hayate recordó como casi electrocuta a las chicas con esos rayos que salieron de su cuerpo.

Issei se puso frente a ellos.

—Esa extraña sensación que perciben es una barrera mágica, evita que personas normales se acerquen y estoy seguro que fue puesta para nosotros ya que somos consientes de ello —Eso respondió la misma pregunta que todos tenían en sus adentros.

Un círculo mágico verde salió de la nada al lado izquierdo de Issei en su cintura, siendo que una Katana enfundada fue lo que apareció allí colocado. La sensación de seguridad apareció en los chicos y sin notarlo sus músculos se destensaron.

Cuando vieron que Issei pasó por el portón fue su señal para continuar.

Siendo que pronto apareció Yuuto Kiba.

—Hola Hyoudou-kun, chicos, Buchou y Kaichou aprecian que se hayan presentado, me enviaron a escoltarlos al Club de Investigación de lo Oculto, por favor síganme —Yui y Kaori no pudieron evitar suspirar encantadas por ver al rubio, generando los celos de Matsuda y Motohama.

— _Reconocimiento de la posible amenaza... Kiba cuando llegó puso su mirada en la Katana que llevo_ —Pensó Issei mientras veía cauteloso al rubio.

Kaori, Yui y Aika estaban hablando entre ellas.

—Jamás esperé que Kiba-kun fuese un demonio... pero eso le da un cierto toque genial —Yui no pudo evitar imaginar una escena donde Yuuto y ella estaban juntos y ella hacía un trato con el diablo, siendo que ella daba su alma por el amor de Yuuto.

—Bueno... él era demasiado guapo para ser humano —Kaori concordaba con Yui eso, sabía que aparte del nombre Yuuto no tenía nada que ver con Japón y que era extranjero o cuanto menos se siente con esa sensación.

—Meh, él está bien pero no es el tipo de chico que me atraen —Yui y Kaori miraron a Aika sorprendidas.

Yuuto tenía una sonrisa incómoda por las reacciones del dúo de Kendo, mientras que por otro lado se sentía mejor al saber que Aika no lo tenía en su mira ya que conocía a Aika por su reputación y cosa que él mismo pudo observar anteriormente.

Los siete estudiantes llegaron al viejo edificio que por dentro estaba en perfectas condiciones, topándose con una puerta.

Kiba dio tres golpes suaves a la puerta.

Las chicas y el dúo se pusieron tensos de nueva cuenta.

Issei solo estaba calmado pero con una sonrisa en el rostro.

—Adelante —Dijo una voz femenina al otro lado de la puerta.

Yuuto la abrió y entró seguido de los chicos.

—Con permiso Buchou, Kaichou los he traído —El rubio hizo una reverencia siendo que se colocó al lado de una peli-roja muy conocida.

—Hyoudou-kun, espero que no te moleste la presencia de Sona aquí —Dijo Rias sonriendo.

Issei volteó a ver a Sona, quien se encontraba con Tsubaki quien es su Reina.

—Para nada Gremory-senpai, por cierto buen día, Kaichou, Fuku-kaichou, Himejima-senpai, Toujou-chan, Asia-san —Contestó Issei e hizo una leve reverencia hacia los demás quienes igualmente saludaron.

Rias vio a los nerviosos humanos que estaban detrás de Issei.

—Por favor tomen asiento, hay cosas que debemos discutir, Akeno ¿Podrías? —Dijo Rias.

—Sí, Buchou ujuju —Akeno fue a preparar té para todos los presentes.

Todos los presentes ahora ya sentados estaban en silencio.

Issei tomó la palabra.

—Entonces Senpai, ¿Cuál es el motivo de esta reunión? —Preguntó Issei tranquilamente.

Sona miró a Rias y la peli-roja a la susodicha, como si hubiese sido una especie de comunicación, Rias habló.

—Voy a ser directa, como ya tú sabrás siendo que tú eres parte de lo sobrenatural, todos nosotros somos demonios —Él asintió.

—Lo único que necesitamos saber es si ustedes son una amenaza. Nosotras dos, es decir Sona o Souna como la conocen, somos demonios de sangre pura y de clase alta. Kuoh nos fue otorgado bajo nuestro cuidado y por ende tenemos que ver que diversos seres no sean un peligro para los habitantes de este pueblo —Habló Rias con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Los humanos escuchaban las palabras dichas por la demoniza atentamente.

—Entonces... ustedes vigilan Kuoh por lo que tenemos entendido, en ese caso es por eso que no nos hemos encontrado con ninguno de esos seres —Dijo Kaori.

Sona tomó la palabra.

—Ciertamente, pero deben saber que incluso si somos dos personas a cargo no podemos saber qué es lo que sucede en todo momento, por lo que si vamos a estar en convivencia recomendaría que si detectan alguna irregularidad en la ciudad por favor contáctenos —Dijo Sona con un semblante tranquilo.

Todos los chicos de la habitación asintieron.

—Para responder sus dudas, tengo que decir que los chicos no son ninguna amenaza potencial, apenas hace unos días que saben acerca de este mundo por lo que por favor ténganles un poco de paciencia —Dijo Issei mientras cerraba los ojos, pero manteniendo una sonrisa.

— _Kiba está una posición defensiva y Shinra-senpai está atenta, al igual que todos los presentes a excepción de Asia-san están consientes de que soy una amenaza_ —Pensó Issei con cautela, no era por nada que había creado una espada por si salía algún inconveniente.

Ya le había ocurrido una vez con Rias, si bien son hermanas de Sirzechs y Serafall respectivamente, él mismo sabe que no son iguales a sus hermanos y tienen sus propias metas, por lo que incluso si debía las atacaría si hieren a alguno de sus amigos aquí presentes.

—Hyoudou-kun, puedo ver que dijiste que todos sus acompañantes no son amenazas ¿Qué hay de usted? —Sona se acomodó los anteojos y lo miraba con un aura calculadora.

Su encuentro anterior la había dejado con un sabor extraño, el hechizo que usó ese día si bien era uno básico había sido muy contenido, eso le dio a entender que Hyoudou no era un simple practicante de las artes místicas, sino que estaba bien versado en control de la magia.

Todos los humanos vieron a Issei un tanto extrañados.

—La pregunta ya ha sido respondida el día de ayer en la noche, no tengo algo en contra de alguno de ustedes. Digo esto porque de ser así no hubiese ayudado a Yuuto Kiba a rescatar su amiga aquí presente —Dijo Issei.

Luego miró a todos los demonios de manera un tanto seria pero sin perder su sonrisa.

—Obviamente me gustaría que no intentasen nada en nuestra contra, porque de ser así no me quedaré quieto sin hacer nada —Esa fue la primera y suave advertencia.

Todos los demonios a excepción de Asia entendieron que si ellos dañaban de alguna manera sus amigos él los vería como enemigos.

Rias desestimó ese asunto.

—Para nada intentaremos algo así, pero además de eso tenemos algunas cosas que decirles o mejor dicho una oferta que extenderles a todos ustedes —Rias tenía algo de culpa en sus palabras, Issei se quedaría para hablar un poco más con ellos.

Akeno terminó de hacer el té y trajo algunos bocadillos, siendo que empezó a repartirlos a los invitados.

—Aquí tienes —Dijo Akeno con un tono tranquilo y algo curioso.

—Oh, gracias Senpai —Dijo Issei tranquilamente.

Issei notó un poco de enojo bien enmascarado hacia él, pero igual lo notó cuando les sirvió Té a sus dos mejores amigos.

Todos tomaron el té que Akeno sirvió con un gracias cortés, Matsuda y Motohama solo veían los pechos de Akeno con una expresión estúpida y lujuriosa.

—Que expresiones tan perversas... —Dijo Koneko con una cara de Póker.

Siendo que el dúo perverso desviaron sus miradas al sentir que Issei los reprochaba con los ojos.

—Que delicioso —Dijeron los humanos, se habían relajado gracias al té.

Akeno puso su mano en su mejilla.

—Ara-ara Ujuju~, muchas gracias —Contestó ella con una risita elegante.

Luego de que todos empezaran a degustar sus bocadillos y esperar que la tensión del ambiente se disipase, Rias habló nuevamente pero con un tono de negocios o algo de ese calibre.

—Verán, acerca de lo que dije hace un momento es acerca de algo que tenemos nosotros los demonios de clase alta, un sistema usado para re-encarnar a cualquier especie a excepción de los dioses a demonios que sirven bajo nuestro cargo. Este sistema tiene por nombre [Evil Piece, está basado en el juego de Ajedrez siendo que cada una de las diferentes piezas tiene atributos diferentes, siendo yo la pieza de Rey y líder de lo que llamamos Nobleza, Séquito o Corte —Dijo Rias con calma y confianza en sus palabras.

Issei ya sabía acerca de este sistema por Ajuka Beelzebub y por algunos demonios de clase alta que en algún momento trataron de reclutarlo a sus filas fallando en el intento.

Sona retomó la palabra.

—Como Rias mencionó antes, cada pieza tiene un tributo diferente. El alfil, este tiene la habilidad mágica como su atributo, esta pieza aumenta en gran medida su cantidad de magia y poder demoniaco. La torre por otro lado, otorga una gran fuerza física y una increíble defensa a quien sea otorgada la pieza antes mencionada. El caballo o caballero, le dota de gran velocidad y resistencia a quien se le otorgue esa pieza. El peón, sube un poco de todo en poca cantidad tiene el rasgo de poder "promocionarse" y convertirse en cualquiera de las piezas del juego sin contar el Rey. La reina por último, sube todo lo de las piezas pero en una gran proporción y es la pieza más fuerte de la nobleza —Dijo la chica de ojos violeta con tranquilidad.

Rias sonrió.

—Sona y yo somos los Reyes de nuestras noblezas —Dijo la peli-roja.

—Yo soy la Reina de Buchou —Dijo Akeno sonriendo.

—Soy la Reina de Kaichou —Dijo Tsubaki como primeras palabras después de toda la charla.

—Torre —Dijo Koneko mientras comía sus bocadillos tranquilamente.

—Soy el caballero de Rias-sama —Dijo Kiba con orgullos y en sus ojos se notaba a leguas la lealtad que él le tenía a Rias.

Siendo que para el dúo de Kendo esto fuera muy atractivo y les pareció un gesto atractivo.

—Soy A-Asia Argento y-y soy la Alfil de Buchou-san, llevémonos bien —Dijo Asia con una sonrisa amable y con nervios de estar frente a mucha gente.

Todos los humanos hicieron una reverencia.

—Entonces Gremory-senpai ¿Cuál sería esa oferta de la que nos quería hablar? —Preguntó Motohama con curiosidad.

—Queremos extenderles la oferta de ser parte de nuestras noblezas, sus [Sacred Gear] y sus poderes son muy interesantes para dejarlas ir así nada más, pero no será gratis ya que al ser nuestros sirvientes recibirán ciertos beneficios —Dijo Rias con un tono de negocios exactamente.

Ella extendió un papel hacia Issei que lo pasó a los chicos, todos vieron lo que recibirían por ser parte de una de las noblezas de las dos bellezas demonizas, seguros de vida, protección, pagos mensuales y otras cosas que realmente hizo que se interesaran por ello.

—Suena tentador pero no, gracias. Prefiero mantenerme como estoy actualmente no necesito nada más, aún así me siento halagado porque se hayan fijado en mí —Rechazó Issei con calma, cosa que decepcionó a Rias y a Sona notablemente.

—Um... Rias-senpai, Kaichou ¿Podrían darnos hasta mañana para dar nuestra respuesta? —Preguntó Kaori con semblante pensativo y cansado.

—No deben preocuparse por eso, tomen el tiempo que crean que es necesario para pensar bien lo que desean, cuando ya tengan esa respuesta vayan conmigo o con Rias en caso de aceptar la oferta de alguna de nosotras —Contestó Sona con una sonrisa.

—Emm... realmente prefiero mantenerme humana —Dijo Yui con un tono tranquilo y nervioso.

Ambas herederas asintieron con calma y un poco de decepción.

—Yo igual, me interesa la magia pero no me veo muy envuelta en estas cosas, así que paso de esto, espero no les importe —Dijo Aika con nerviosismo, ya era suficiente involucrarse con esto así que no quiso meterse al foso de leones convirtiéndose en demonio.

—No, solo es una oferta no los obligaremos a nada —Dijo Sona mirando a Rias disimuladamente y Rias se encogió un poco en su asiento.

Matsuda se levantó de su asiento.

—Bueno Rias-senpai, Souna-kaichou, chicos... me despido tengo cosas que pensar —El rapado tenía una expresión compleja en su rostro.

Pese a que normalmente no pensaría las cosas con esto sí lo haría, ya sabe de los peligro y Issei no le iba a decir que era lo que tenía que hacer esta vez.

Matsuda salió de la habitación.

Aika, Yui, Kaori y Daichi se levantaron de sus asientos pero vieron que Issei se mantuvo en el suyo.

—¿Eh? Hyoudou... ¿No vendrás con nosotros? —Preguntó Aika.

Issei negó con la cabeza.

—No, me quedaré un rato más vayan a casa no habrá peligro, tienen mucho que pensar —Contestó Issei, cosa que causó curiosidad en los demonios.

—Con permiso Senpai, Kaichou, chicos —Dijeron todos los humanos mientras salían.

 ** _¡Dakun!_**

Con el cierre de la puerta quedó el silencio.

Issei esperó a que las presencias de los chicos estuvieran lo suficientemente lejos para continuar.

El castaño perdió su sonrisa sorprendiendo a muchos por su cambio tan radical de actitud.

—Bueno ya se han ido los chicos, no diré mucho así que no se preocupen. Como dije hace rato no tengo malas intenciones hacia ustedes, pero espero que lo que hizo usted Gremory-senpai no se vuelva a repetir. Ha pasado un tiempo desde que alguien trató de asesinarme y no tengo problemas con ello, pero es bastante incómodo que lo estén haciendo con otro propósito diferente como dejar morir a alguien para esclavizarlo —Issei metió su mano derecha en su bolsillo y sacó un papel muy reconocible.

Rias se puso nerviosa y Kiba estaba ya en una posición defensiva algo obvia y su expresión estaba seria, Asia estaba algo asustada por la sensación que se extendía por el aire.

—Lo siento, entré en un momento de crisis y tome una mala decisión —Admitió Rias con una expresión avergonzada y compleja.

Parecía arrepentida de lo que había hecho, el castaño lo notó tan pronto como abordó el tema y era genuina al respecto, así que hizo lo que le parecía correcto así que se levantó de su asiento.

—Mira, no quiero mantener una mala relación con ustedes por lo que la perdonaré para empezar nuevamente, soy Issei Hyoudou es un gusto Rias Gremory-senpai, Akeno Himejima-senpai, Koneko Toujou-chan, Yuuto Kiba, Asia Argento-san, estoy a su cuidado —Issei hizo una reverencia.

Visiblemente a Rias se le quitó un peso de encima, por lo que sonrió amigablemente.

—Es un gusto Issei Hyoudou-kun, ¿Puedo llamarte Issei? —El castaño asintió al pedido de su senpai.

—Ara-ara Buchou ya hizo un movimiento ujuju, ¿también puedo llamarte así? Puedes llamarme por mi nombre igualmente —Dijo Akeno con una sonrisa.

—Claro Akeno-san —Sonrió Issei.

Ante el comentario de su Reina Rias se sonrojó levemente.

—¡No es eso Akeno! —Saliendo de su personalidad habitual Rias reprochó a Akeno quien estaba riéndose levemente mientras se cubría la boca con su mano.

—Buchou es fácil de molestar —Rias se tapó la cara avergonzada de haber sido molestada tan fácilmente por Akeno.

—Kaichou, Shinra-senpai espero que nos llevemos bien igualmente —Sona y Tsubaki asintieron con una leve sonrisa.

—Igualmente Hyoudou-kun, espero que esto no afecte a tu rendimiento escolar —Sona volvió a poner una cara seria.

Issei rió entre dientes.

—Estas cosas no afectan algo como eso, siempre trato de buscar el balance —Dijo Issei sonriente mientras se encogía de hombros.

—Al menos dos del Trío Pervertido buscan cuanto menos un buen futuro —Dijo Tsubaki.

—¡Gah! Así que tan mal estoy a su vista ¿eh? —Un aura depresiva rodeó a Issei.

Todos empezaron a reírse menos Koneko que estaba sonriendo.

—Bueno es hora de que me vaya, solo quería aclarar ese punto, tal vez me una a su club si es que soy bienvenido, Rias-san —Dijo Issei levantándose de su asiento.

—Claro que eres bienvenido Issei-kun —Dijo Rias con una sonrisa.

—En ese caso ya nos veremos, gracias por el Té y los bocadillos, estuvieron deliciosos Akeno-san —Agradeció Issei.

—No fue nada Issei-kun —Contestó Akeno a Issei con una sonrisa.

Issei se dirigió a la puerta.

—Que tengan buen día Rias-san, Kaichou, chicos —Issei abrió la puerta y salió.

 ** _¡Dakun!_**

Todos se quedaron viendo la puerta.

—Sabes que él está ocultando su fuerza real ¿No es así Rias? —Dijo Sona.

Rias asintió.

—No pude detectar ninguna hostilidad hacia nosotros o hacia mí, no creo que sea una mala persona —Respondió Rias.

—Fue difícil poder leer sus expresiones por como sonríe y actúa, sabe enmascararlas bien incluso sin estar serio —Dijo Sona.

—No pude sentir ninguna otra intención hacia nosotros Kaichou, incluso si es un pervertido no creo que se alguien problemático más allá de simplemente espiar —Comentó Tsubaki.

Ellas ya habían lanzado los dados apostando hacia esos humanos, Sona sabía perfectamente que Rias apostaba hacia Daichi Motohama ya que con Issei no lo logró y esperaba que su amiga tuviera mucha suerte para lo que se le avecinaría en un futuro.

—(suspiro) Bueno Rias, tenemos trabajo que hacer así que no retiraremos, vamos Tsubaki.

—Sí, Kaichou —Sona y Tsubaki se levantaron de sus asientos.

—Nos vemos después Sona —Despidió Rias.

—Nos vemos luego Rias —Secundó Sona.

 **XXXXXXX**

 **Uf hombre, otro capítulo sale y al final si fue un interludio al siguiente arco aunque esperaba más para este pero en fin, no me sentí muy inspirado para este.**

 **En el siguiente hablaremos más a fondo sobre las habilidades de los chicos que estarán más de cerca con lo sobrenatural ya que he descartado a Yui y Aika, lo hice principalmente porque se me hace difícil poner a más personajes en "Pantalla" y necesito trabajar en eso, por lo que solo dejaré a Kaori, Matsuda y Motohama como las piezas de las chicas.**

 **Sin más que agregar, este fue Alex.**

 **Nos leemos luego.**


	8. Primera sombra

**Esta vez no hay palabras, solo lean ;v.**

 **XXXXXXX**

El Sekiryuutei de la generación más poderosa

Capítulo 8: Primera sombra

XXXXXXX

Estoy de los nervios con todo esto, no sé qué es lo que vaya a pasar en este tiempo e Issei es muy misterioso con todo este tema. Siento que no lo conozco por completo, aún así sé que él no nos va a hacer daño, eso si los indicios de protección no fueron suficientes.

Es bastante molesto no saber qué es lo que está ocurriendo a tu alrededor.

Yo Daichi Motohama me encontraba caminando hacia el parque luego de la charla que tuvimos con Rias Gremory-senpai. La oferta que nos hizo..., podría servir bajo su ala y ya dejaría de ser humano.

Humano..., ¿Qué es lo que eso significa? Somos tan destructivos y tan extraños.

¡Pero servirle a Rias Gremory-senpai es genial! Así podré ver sus medidas de infarto todo el tiempo..., eso sería una gran ventaja. También tendremos una obtención monetaria por lo que hagamos, es algo así como un trabajo.

Bueno, cuanto menos podré comprar todo el material Ecchi que quiera y ¡Conoceré a chicas gato!

—¡Es como en los animes! ¡Las chicas gato son lo mejor! —grité.

Las personas que pasaban ahí me vieron.

—Kaa-chan ¿Por qué ese Nii-san está diciendo chicas gato? —eso es lo que preguntó el niño a su madre.

La mujer madura me vio con malos ojos.

—No lo escuches Yuu-chan, ese tipo está loco —luego de eso ella y su hijo se fueron...

¿Qué debería hacer?

Seguí mi camino hacia el parque en silencio.

Cuando por fin llegué vi a alguien familiar que estaba sentado en los columpios, reconocería esa cabeza rapada en cualquier sitio.

—Hey Matsuda —dije llamando su atención.

El me miró y sonrió algo tenso.

Solo me senté en el columpio a su lado.

Ninguno de los dos sabía que decir.

Pero tengo que romper este incómodo silencio cuanto menos.

—¿Qué..., piensas de todo esto? —pregunté.

—No sé..., digo, dejando de lado mi propio lívido, esto es bastante duro —el rascó la parte trasera de su cabeza—. Cuando Issei lo dijo en la azotea le creí, y cuando invocó esa llama o como se diga me sorprendí aún más..., hoy nos ofrecieron ser demonios y no sé si aceptar —contestó él.

Para que llame a Ise sin su apodo amistoso debe estar hablando totalmente en serio, es muy raro que actúe de esa forma, de hecho para ambos es bastante raro actuar de esta forma.

Pese a las preguntas que me quedan por hacer, me quedé en silencio para ver si tiene algo más que decir.

—Sabes..., realmente me dio miedo saber que estos..., seres se ocultan como si nada entre las personas y solo con ver lo que te pasó ayer solo por descuidarnos..., Motohama, ayer casi te matan por mi culpa —Matsuda empezó a tener una expresión muy sombría, pareciera como si se fuese a echar a llorar en cualquier momento.

Pero al final era la responsabilidad de ambos, ya que tanto él como yo tenemos que aceptar las consecuencias de nuestros actos…, incluso cuando dejamos a Ise con las chicas del Club de Kendo, él tiene la resistencia física como para escapar de ellas mientras nosotros vamos a otro lado.

Siempre hemos tomado esas decisiones juntos, esta vez de igual manera lo hicimos, pero con la diferencia de que Ise sabe más cosas de esto y que él es más fuerte que nosotros…, incluso me atrevo a decir que guarda secretos más oscuros.

—Fui por mi propia voluntad, siempre pude haber dicho que no —respondí tranquilamente.

Pese a todo esto, estar al borde de la muerte…, esa fue una sensación horrible, era como tener hipotermia y como si la propia oscuridad te quisiera devorar, no quiero experimentarlo nuevamente.

Matsuda suspiró tembloroso.

—De no haber sido por tu [Sacred Gear] ahora estarías muerto..., o eso dijo Ise, ¿Cómo es que se llamaba? —dijo él tratando de cortar el ambiente sombrío.

No me gusta este feo ambiente, quiero pensar en Oppai de nuevo o cualquier otra cosa que me distraiga.

—Ise me dejó una carpeta con todo lo que sabe del mismo por el momento, se llama [Unbreakable Phoenix] y se supone que tiene en el interior al Fénix más fuerte conocido hasta la fecha, pero realmente no he oído nada extraño o alguna voz —respondí mientras recordaba algo de lo que había leído acerca del tema.

No sé que sea esta cosa que está dentro de mi cuerpo y es escalofriante hasta cierto punto, pero oye, siempre es bueno tener a alguien que te respalde.

—Heh, eso suena bastante bien —de nuevo volvió el ambiente más relajado—. Yo por mi parte..., bueno ahora sé que puedo usar rayos con un pequeño atributo divino, Ise me dijo que cuanto más control tenga de mi poder, el atributo divino incrementará —claramente él sonaba bastante orgulloso de su poder.

Acomodé mis anteojos antes de hablar.

—¿No crees que aún es bastante temprano para estar de ególatra con tus poderes? —mi pregunta lo tomó desprevenido y me miró con una expresión plana—. ¿Qué?, es cierto.

—Le quitas lo divertido a la vida —parecía fastidiado—. Creo que ya me he decidido, aceptaré, pero iré con Kaichou, creo que ella podría ayudarme a formar un Harem si trabajo lo suficiente ¿Qué piensas?

—Supongo que sí, entonces..., esto podría ser divertido digo, las fotos que tomaría de todos esos lugares sería muy bueno..., y las chicas —los pensamientos pervertidos entraron a mi mente, mis fantasías hechas realidad.

Ambos nos miramos y empezamos a reír.

—Bueno, creo que me iré a casa —dijo mi rapado amigo mientras miraba el ocaso—. Tú deberías hacer lo mismo.

Yo simplemente asentí.

—Luego de todas estas extrañas situaciones deberíamos ir a jugar videojuegos —Matsuda asintió ante mis palabras—. Bien, ya me voy, nos vemos mañana.

Ambos nos despedimos y fuimos en direcciones opuestas al parque, con mi mente ya lista empecé a sonreír, por fin podré tener mi Harem.

 **XXXXXXX**

Al final yo, Issei Hyoudou, caminé solo de vuelta a casa, los chicos la tienen difícil con lo que Rias-senpai y Sona-kaichou les ofrecieron.

No puedo evitar pensar que ellos de alguna manera sabrán sobrellevar las cosas sin agobiarse demasiado, yo por mi parte, no creo que ser un sirviente sea lo mío.

Miré el reloj que está en la pared de mi sala y por lo que veo aún es bastante temprano para que vaya a dormir, mi teléfono empezó a vibrar y la pantalla se iluminó, alguien estaba llamándome.

—¿Eh? ¿Murayama-san? —eso es raro, pero dadas las circunstancias no lo es tanto, deslicé mi dedo en la pantalla contestando la llamada—. ¿Hola?

— ** _Hyoudou, hola..._** —en su voz se escuchaba duda, también estaba algo nerviosa debido al tono de su voz—. **_Um ¿podría preguntarte algo?_**

—Bueno, ya estás preguntando, pero está bien ¿Qué necesitas? —una pequeña bromita no afecta a nadie.

Hubo un silencio bastante extraño, casi se extendió por un minuto. Eso decía que realmente se estaba pensando las cosas demasiado, eso puede ser bueno o resultar contraproducente, ya que luego te estresas con tus pensamientos tan turbios.

Luego de aquél tajante silencio ella habló algo dudosa.

— ** _Si me convierto en demonio..., ¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasarme?_** —honestamente no esperaba esa pregunta, pero eso ni yo mismo lo sé, después de todo no soy un demonio.

En mi mente solo puedo pensar en si se convierte en un demonio vagabundo, de tan solo ese pensamiento me da escalofríos.

—No lo sé. Eso no es algo que yo pueda responder, sé vagamente algunas cosas pero no sé como funciona totalmente el sistema que hicieron los Demonios. No vas a estar en el ojo de otros enemigos debido a la protección del clan Sitri o Gremory, podría ser el que seas menospreciada por ser un demonio de clase baja, pero no creo que pase más allá de eso —dije con honestidad mi propio pensamiento—. No creo que Sona-kaichou o Rias-san sean del tipo de personas que hagan esas cosas, pero no puedo hablar por los otros demonios aparte de ellas dos y sus sirvientes.

Escuché un suspiro en el otro lado de la llamada, seguro que ella ha estado pensando mucho en esto.

— ** _Gracias por el dato, bueno..., nos veremos después ¿supongo?_** —no sonaba muy segura al respecto de lo último, nuestra relación es algo extraña ya que no somos amigos, pero estoy en mejores términos con ella que con Katase-san.

Eso se debe a que las he estado espiando cuando se cambian, pero oye ¡No es mi culpa que tengan cuerpos tan eróticos!

Ella finalmente colgó y la llamada terminó por consecuente.

Las cosas están saliendo diferentes a como pensaba, principalmente porque Matsuda y Motohama no iban a involucrarse en esto, sin embargo, con todo lo que he vivido sé que es difícil que alguien con un Sacred Gear sobreviva sin entrenamiento, por ello decidí quitar el sello de sus habilidades. De esa forma ya podrían defenderse y tomar decisiones propias, aún así me preocupan mis amigos, son mis primeros amigos "normales", solo espero haber tomado la decisión correcta.

[Deja de quebrarte la cabeza, no ganas nada pensando en algo que ya a estas alturas no se puede arreglar, ellos tienen que tomar decisiones por su cuenta] dijo Ddraig en mi cabeza.

Lo sé Ddraig, pero no puedo evitar preocuparme, son mis amigos después de todo.

[Sabes, el que se encuentren con enemigos es inevitable, pero la diferencia es que ahora si podrán defenderse e incluso ganar debido a sus habilidades]

Tienes razón, solo puedo esperar y apoyarlos a como pueda.

..

...

...

Ambos quedamos en silencio, Ddraig solo gruñó en aceptación hacia mi palabra.

Vi mi teléfono por un momento, creo que he estado aplazando esto bastante y creo que es hora de que empiece a actuar.

Mi equipo, que ha estado cada uno en distintos sitios, pero yo soy el que se ha establecido en un lugar propio, esta vez haremos las cosas diferentes y mejor. Tengo que hacer los planes para futuro y ellos están allí.

En mis contactos vi el nombre que estaba marcado como uno de mis contactos importantes, Colin Whelan.

—(Suspiro) Creo que es momento de empezar a moverse —toqué el ícono de llamar.

Esperé un momento antes de que alguien contestara.

 ** _Beeeeeep Beeeeeeep_**

— ** _Yo, Ise_** —sonó una voz masculina al otro lado de la línea telefónica—. **_¿Qué pasa tan de repente?_** —sonaba curioso al respecto.

—Colin, nos reuniremos en el Bar Black Dog el viernes en la noche trae contigo a Kyo, yo llamaré a Alena —

— ** _Así que ya es hora ¿eh? De hecho, hay una cosa que tengo que decirte, es acerca del Torneo de The King of Fighters de este año_** —dijo—. **_De alguna manera supieron con quien contactar si a ti te buscaban, fueron de hecho dos señoritas muy atractivas, Vice y Mature creo que eran sus nombres_** —saber que personas "comunes" sepan como encontrarme es jodidamente preocupante.

De alguna manera supieron que al ir con ellos podrían dar conmigo y eso que mis pasos han estado algo encubiertos por Azazel. Esto es algo en lo que debemos tener cuidado mi equipo y yo.

— ** _Te extendieron una invitación con muchísima antelación, ya que el torneo iniciará en vacaciones de verano y concluyen dos semanas después de vacaciones_** —eso suena entretenido.

—No sé como dieron conmigo y tenemos que tener mucho cuidado con lo que vayamos hacer a continuación —dije seriamente, estas personas saben quién soy y quienes son mis amigos. Sean quienes sean estas personas son muy peligrosas, no puedo darme el lujo de cagarla o de lo contrario podría arrepentirme de esto.

— ** _En fin, ya te daré los detalles el viernes junto a la carta que dejaron_** —tomó una pequeña pausa—. **_Ten cuidado Ise, esas personas tienen un nivel de poder exagerado para ser humanos "comunes", no hay que tomarlos a la ligera._**

Él tomó una postura más seria o eso deja a entender con lo grave de su voz, generalmente se le ve despreocupado y sonríente.

—Sí, no tienes que decirlo dos veces. Nos vemos el viernes, saluda a Kyo de mi parte —me despedí.

— ** _Heh, nos vemos_** —la llamada había terminado.

Los planes que tengo y formar un buen equipo son cruciales para futuro, Khaos Brigade y sus facciones, propias organizaciones sobrenaturales que lo único que desean es el control absoluto del mundo, Dioses malignos y demás seres que se ocultan en la oscuridad como fantasmas, debemos estar listos si la paz es lo que deseamos los líderes y yo mismo.

Volví a buscar en mis contactos un nombre, esta vez era una mujer y de las personas en las que más confío en el mundo. No la había llamado hacía bastante tiempo ya que ella está en una misión que le encomendé hace varios meses atrás.

Suavemente cliquee el botón de llamar.

 ** _Beeeep beeeep_**

Se escuchaba levemente una suave respiración por las bocinas del móvil.

— ** _¿Hola?_** —habló.

Hacía cuanto no escuchaba su delicada y bella voz…

Sacudi la cabeza, no debo estar recordando cosas en este momento, luego me pongo nostálgico, ahora a lo que compete.

—Alena soy Issei. Necesito que vengas a Japón lo más pronto posible, si es antes del viernes sería grandioso, el equipo por fin se reunirá —dije suavemente.

— ** _Pero aún no he conseguido la información que me pediste..._** —dijo ella, su voz sonaba avergonzada y nerviosa—. **_Encontrar la Isla Temiscira me ha sido muy complicado, y Azazel-san parecía bastante reacio a darnos información_**.

Di un leve suspiro y me froté la frente con mi mano libre.

—Debe ser complicado. Azazel no me ha dado los detalles y casi que ni suelta información por ningún medio, ya me resigné. Dudo mucho que nos diga algo útil aunque me pregunto por qué, siempre es bastante entrometido y no le importan muchas cosas —dije, casi estaba empezando a monologar, debo dejar de hacer eso cuando estoy hablando con personas—. El punto es que veremos cómo llegar a esa Isla, sin embargo sería una mejor opción si lo hacemos como equipo.

Ella dejó escapar una pequeña risita, sonaba muy lindo.

— ** _Entonces nos veremos en unos días Ise, solo tengo que preparar mis maletas y verificar que no dejé rastro alguno por aquí, te llamaré cuando llegue_** —

—Hasta entonces, Alena—

— _Sí, cuídate_ —esta vez fui yo quien terminó la llamada.

Todo volvía a estar en silencio..., no lo soporto, mejor me voy a duchar.

 **XXXXXXX**

La noche se había pasado rápidamente para Issei, ya era finalmente un lunes por la mañana y él se dirigía tranquilamente hacia la Academia.

Ciertamente era una mañana tranquila e Issei lo sentía, inhaló una gran cantidad de aire y exhaló pronto, estaba relajado por algún motivo. Sonrió naturalmente, le gustaba esa sensación de calma que le había llegado y eran pocas las veces en las que se encontraba así de bien, ¿Por qué no disfrutar del sentimiento?

Algunos de sus vecinos lo reconocían, mientras que algunas mujeres solteras y una que otra madre soltera le echara un vistazo rápido. Él era guapo, no a niveles como Yuuto Kiba y mucho menos el aire de príncipe azul, él tiene un atractivo más "masculino" parecía un tipo rudo y amable, pese a lo rudo que se veía no era considerado un delincuente en apariencia.

Pero obviamente algunas mujeres tienen otro tipo de gustos y no le echaron ni una pequeña mirada siquiera, no es como si eso le supusiera un problema, sabía que no todas las mujeres compartían el mismo tipo de gustos, además eso mantenía lejos a las Fan-Girls, de solo ver la situacion de Kiba dejó de desear secretamente algo así.

Sin darse cuenta ya había llegado a la escuela, y con calma se dirigió hacia su aula. Pronto se enteró que sus dos perversos amigos no se encontraban ahí, al igual que Kaori, aunque sí estaban allí Aika y Yui.

La chica de lentes se acercó al asiento de Issei, que estaba viendo hacia afuera por la ventana con una sonrisa boba, las chicas del club de Atletismo estaba practicando, no se perdería una buena vista antes de empezar las clases y agradecía a su gran visión por el espectáculo de allí abajo.

El castaño sintió unos toques en su hombro.

—Ne Hyoudou ¿Has visto a ese par de locos?, Las clases van a iniciar en un rato —dijo Aika, Issei se volvió hacia ella.

Él al escuchar eso negó con la cabeza en respuesta.

Issei hizo una seña para que la chica de lentes se acercara.

—Tal vez estén con Kaichou o Rias-san, para lo que acordaron ayer —fue la respuesta en susurros de Issei.

Aika asintió.

—Espero que no se vuelvan insoportables con eso de sus nuevos poderes —ella agrió su expresión—. Ugh, de tan solo imaginarlos me da dolor de cabeza, espero que no se cancelen las prácticas de magia —Aika empezó a alejarse del castaño a paso lento mientras sacudía la cabeza sonriente.

Aika se sentaba justo al lado de Kaori y Yui, quien estaba bastante ansiosa, tenía una expresión de incomodidad y movía sus pies con nerviosismo.

Tal vez se debía a Kaori, siempre están juntas y además de ello eran grandes amigas, así que ese tipo de gestos eran normales, ella debía estar preocupada por si su amiga llega a cambiar debido a estos eventos que se han manifestado en su vida.

Él se preocupa por Matsuda y Motohama, pero a diferencia de Yui él sabía lo que estaba pasando, el que la chica de pelo rosa no supiera lo que él le añadía a la chica una cosa más por la qué preocuparse y eso eran los Demonios. Era común mantener la idea de que solo son seres que buscan hacer mal al mundo y su beneficio propio, eso sin embargo no estaba del todo alejando de la realidad pues muchos Demonios son así, mas no todos tienen ese comportamiento tan brusco.

Podrías pensar que Rias es mala, pero cualquiera puede tener un desliz y ella pidió disculpas. Claro que eso no quita el hecho de que lo hizo y no justifica el acto, pero así son los Demonios, incluso si no son malos siempre tiene un lado más "caprichoso" y era parte de su naturaleza, así que tenía que aceptar esos "extraños" comportamientos.

Él decidió echarse una pequeña siesta, para cuando despertó, sus dos amigos y la capitana del club de Kendo ya estaban en el aula.

El dúo perverso le dió una mirada a Issei y levantaron sus pulgares con una gran sonrisa. Al ver esto el castaño sonrió, iba a ser más interesante de esta forma, aunque sabía que tarde o temprano sabrían quien es él, pero de momento iba a disfrutar estos pequeños momentos en los que ellos aprenden y él les da consejos.

Las demás chicas vieron esos gestos y expresaron su descontento, aunque no hubieran hecho nada pervertido hasta el momento no significa que les tengan aprecio.

Tener a Ddraig ciertamente era ventajoso, pero le ha dado más problemas de los que ha deseado, el día que sus amigos sepan quien es y de lo que él significa para el mundo sobrenatural, iba a ser difícil, pero cruzaría ese puente cuando llegara el momento, hoy se siente tranquilo y no dejaría que un pensamiento como ese le arruinara el día.

 **XXXXXXX**

Había sido un día bastante normal, pero con la diferencia de que mis amigos Matsuda y Motohama ya no se encontraban aquí. Murayama tampoco estaba con Katase, aparentemente se fue a casa junto a Aika.

Yo simplemente estaba yendo al Club del Ocultismo a rellenar la solicitud para unirme a dicho Club, no tengo nada que hacer y pasar demasiado tiempo solo es malo, eso dijo Ddraig así que le haré caso por ahora, es aburrido estar solo de todos modos.

Ahora mismo estoy frente a la puerta del viejo edificio, ese es el lugar en donde se encuentra dicho Club, ahora que lo veo mejor no parece estar en mal estado, solo hierba alta y algunas raíces que cubren parte de la estructura, eso le da un plus en el ambiente misterioso. Tal vez esa sea la razón por la que lo dejan así, o simplemente son muy vagos para no limpiar esas partes.

Seguí adentrandome en el sitio, no pasó mucho tiempo hasta que logré divisar la puerta que llevaba al salón del Club.

 ** _¡Toc toc toc!_**

Di tres golpes a la puerta, así que esperé unos instantes.

—Adelante —esa era la señal que necesitaba, giré la perilla y entré.

—Con permiso —dije con tranquilidad.

Allí mismo se encontraban todos los integrantes del Clan Gremory mas el añadido de Motohama y la chica rubia, Asia-san. Eso significa que Matsuda y Murayama-san se fueron con Kaichou, me pregunto ¿Qué piezas se les habrán otorgado?

—Bienvenido Issei-kun, supongo que vienes por la solicitud de ingreso al Club —dijo Rias-san, ella estaba elegantemente sentada en la silla del escritorio, las luces y el candil de la mesa hace que la luz tenue le den un toque más refinado y misterioso.

En serio, le gusta mucho pasar su tiempo decorando la habitación, el estilo me hace recordar a las descripciones de las habitaciones en los libros de siglos pasados, una decoración victoriana bastante elegante. Todo aquí es demasiado caro, podría pagar por todo esto pero realmente es un gran gasto innecesario.

Desde los muebles, el escritorio, la alfombra e incluso me atrevería a decir que la iluminación es demasiado caro, los Demonios y sus coas lujososas…

—Sí, a eso venía solo que empezaré a participar como miembro mañana ya que aún no he hecho mi comida y realmente tengo hambre —dije.

Y es verdad, no he hecho la comida y me llevará algo de tiempo prepar, venía aquí solo para rellenar el papeleo para irme a casa.

—Por lo que veo Hyoudou-senpai además de pervertido es un glotón —dijo Toujou-chan, esta niña…

Lo que dije pareció haberles hecho gracia.

—Yo te veo comer algo a cada rato y no veo que crezcas ¡Chibi!, ¡Hum!—cerré los ojos y me crucé de brazos.

Pronto sentí una sed de sangre increíble.

Retrocedí y miré a Toujou-chan, ella tenía los ojos entrecerrados y una mirada gélida, me sentí como carne en taquería...

—¿Chibi?... —nota mental, no molestar a Toujou-chan sobre su estatura.

Tenía que decir algo rápido, no quiero estar en su zona mala...

—N-no, di-dije Chiles, que una comida con Chiles, p-podria hacer Chilaquiles en salsa verde…, ¡sí, eso! —vaya, realmente da miedo a pesar de su linda apariencia.

Todos a excepción de Toujou-chan que estaba comiendo Taiyaki, se rieron levemente.

Rias-san sacó de uno de los cajones del escritorio un papel, allí estaba el documento a rellenar. Ella me lo extendió, lo tomé rápidamente.

—Aquí, solo tienes que rellenar esta solicitud, cuando termines me la das, yo se lo enviaré a Sona más tarde —dijo.

Mientras Asia-san estaba escribiendo en su cuaderno, aparentemente está practicando los Kanji, Hiragana y Katakana…, es mejor que ella practique ya que es algo muy complicado de hacer, ni yo mismo me excento de aprender todo, es muy tedioso que flojera.

Miré alrededor y Kiba estaba hablando con Toujou-chan, Akeno-san estaba revisando alguna especie de papel, con la solicitud en mano de mi portafolio escolar saqué un bolígrafo. Tuve que sentarme al lado de Akeno-san, ella pareció notarme y me sonrió amablemente.

No sé si eso es bueno o es malo, no parece odiarme así tan fuerte como creí, esa sensación me dio cuando nos reunimos por primera vez. Le devolví la sonrisa con calma.

Todos tenían cosas que hacer, Rias-san estaba explicandole a Motohama acerca de las responsabilidades que tiene ahora como Demonio.

Decidí ignorar eso por el momento, tengo que centrarme en este papel.

 **XXXXXXX**

Luego, mientras el castaño estaba llenando la solicitud, la cual estaba leyendo lenta y tranquilamente. Habían cosas interesantes, ya que ahora esto funcionaba como excusa para no estar en casa todo el día, allí se aburría fácilmente y se estresaba por la soledad del sitio.

Podría usar este lugar para dormir o incluso podría cocinar algunos postres para los chicos del Club, sería bueno tener su mente ocupada en otras cosas más que solo entrenar y jugar videojuegos.

Su teléfono empezó a sonar, él lo sacó de la bolsa de su pantalón y vió que era Alena.

—Hola… —todos sin excepción vieron a Issei levantarse de su asiento y dirigirse a la venta que estaba abierta, incluso con su audición mejorada no podían escuchar lo que estana diciendo la otra persona.

Nadie sabía que Issei tenía un sello en su teléfono que evitaba que el sonido fuera escuchado por otra persona que no fuera el que estaba escuchando directamente de la pequeña bocina para llamadas, pero eso solo funcionaba si no era el altavoz.

—Entonces ¿Estarás llegando pasado mañana a medio día? —Rias y Akeno notaron la calidez de la voz del castaño, les dio una sensación muy diferente a cuando hablaron.

—Uh huh —él sonrió—. Bueno, en todo caso solo llámame para que vaya a recogerte…, Sí, sí…, Cuídate.

Parecía haber terminado.

Aún así nadie preguntó nada, aún no eran amigos a excepción de Motohama, que tampoco preguntó nada, sabía que la vida privada era importante para el propio castaño, así que optó por no decir nada.

Issei volvió a la mesita a terminar de rellenar el documento, dejó su teléfono al lado del papel.

Siguió en ello un rato más hasta que terminó, se levantó del asiento y se dirigió hacía Rias.

—Bien, he llenado la solicitud Rias-san…, o debería decir ¿Buchou? —Rias sonrió levemente mientras cerraba los ojos.

—Claro, ahora que serás parte de mi Club tendrás que llamarme Buchou —Issei asintió.

Rias tomó el papel y lo dejó a un lado, apartado de los demás papeles, Motohama estaba leyendo algún libro acerca de Demonios, Issei supo que Rias sabía que Motohama era de los que adquiría conocimiento teórico rápidamente y aprovechó esa situación a su favor.

Pero tendría que mejorar físicamente ya que aparentemente Motohama ocupó las ocho piezas de Peón por lo que Rias le había explicado al pervertido de anteojos.

—Bueno es hora de que me vaya, iniciaré mañana Buchou —Rias vio cómo el castaño tomó rápido el nombre de Buchou.

Era algo refrescante que dos personas como Daichi e Issei se unieran al Club, ya las cosas no serían tan aburridas.

Issei tomó su portafolio y empezó a dirigirse a la puerta, volteó a verlos sonriente.

—Hasta mañana —dio un leve saludo que todos regresaron.

Dakun~

La puerta se cerró.

Todos volvieron a lo suyo rápidamente.

Rias se volvió al papel que había rellenado el castaño con anterioridad, lo tomó en sus manos y lo revisó.

— _Escribe con precisión_ —fue el primer pensamiento que cruzó por su mente.

Ella solo había visto escrituras y trazados precisos en magos, ya que hacer un círculo mágico desde cero se necesita mucha, pero mucha precisión debido a que un paso en falso podría terminar exolotando todo.

Por lo tanto, eso significaba más de lo que muchos podrían ver a simple vista. Rias sabía perfectamente que Issei ocultaba muchos secretos para todos, obviamente incluso de sus mejores amigos.

No sabía qué esperar de él, eso era peligroso pero tenía en cuenta lo mucho que parecía importarle sus amigos, ya que en la reunión anterior él trajo consigo una espada enfundada. Esa era la primera y callada advertencia de que cualquier cosa mala llegara a suceder él atacaría sin remordimientos, también la primera que fue sutil pero directa.

Negó con la cabeza, esos pensamientos no hacían bien más que solo infundir desconfianza aunque esta estaba justificada, pero él no parece un mal sujeto más allá de su curiosa perversión que aparentemente puede contener de alguna manera. En todo lo qie llevaba de conocerse no la había mirado a los pechos o alguna parte, es más solo se enfocaba en su rostro o veía la oared detrás de ella, una forma curiosa de evitar sus encantos femeninos.

—Buchou —la voz de Akeno la sacó de sus pensamientos.

Rias miró a Akeno, quien iba a decirle algo más.

—¿Qué sucede Akeno? —preguntó suavemente.

Su Reina le mostró un teléfono.

—Issei-kun dejó su teléfono aquí sin darse cuenta —entonces había dejado eso.

—No creo que se de cuenta de que no lo tiene consigo, será mejor que se lo entreguemos hoy —Rias no iba a decir que no tenía curiosidad acerca del teléfono de Issei.

Pero antes estaba la confianza y ellos tenían qie ganársela, eso y que Akeno vio que estaba bloqueado y las notificaciones en oculto.

La pelirroja se volvió hacia Daichi, que estab leyendo tranquilamente acerca de la magia Demoníaca y sus aplicaciones.

—Daichi, ¿Podrías llevarle el teléfono a Issei-kun? —pidió la demoniza.

Daichi se restregó los ojos antes de ver a Rias.

—Um, Senpa- digo Buchou, de hecho me tengo que ir a casa en un momento, no puedo llegar más tarde porque hoy mi madre va a venir —ambas chicas sintieron el nerviosismo en la voz de Daichi.

Rias asintió y cerró los ojos un momento.

Akeno habló antes de que Rias pudiese decir algo

—Buchou, podría ir yo a entregárselo —dijo con una leve sonrisa.

Rias sin mirar a Akeno sonrió y asintió.

—Te lo encargo entonces, Akeno —Rias vio a Akeno con una media sonrisa.

—Sí Buchou Ufufu —rió ella elegante.

Hoy ya no tendrían que hacer más nada, hacía tiempo que las clases habían terminado y estaba empezando a caer el ocaso.

—Todos pueden irse, ya no hay nada más que hacer —Rias se levantó de su escritorio—. En todo caso si algo sucede, les avisaré de inmediato.

Todos respondieron con un sí.

Luego de un rato el Club había quedado vacío.

 **XXXXXXX**

—Son dos mil setecientos cincuenta Yenes —dijo una joven cajera.

Ella había dicho el precio de sus compras a un chico.

—Aquí —respondió Issei.

La señorita tomo el dinero y le dió el ticket al susodicho, él lo tomó.

—Hasta luego, gracias por su compra —Issei hizo una reverencia a la señorita.

—Gracias —el castaño salió del mercado.

Él empezó a ver todo lo que traía en la bolsa, aparentemente eran una bolsa grande de totopos, queso crema, una pechuga de pollo empaquetada, un chile jalapeño y tomates verdes.

Alzó una ceja recordando lo que pasó en el Club con Koneko.

—Al final terminaré comiendo lo que le dije a Toujou-chan —rió nervioso—. No importa, tomé un gran gusto por la comida mexicana…, esa fue una de las cosas que me dejaste, _Gil…_

Su rostro se oscureció levemente.

Sacudió la cabeza, como si ese movimiento fuera a despejar su mente de aquellos tristes pensamientos.

—(suspiro) Chilaquiles verdes con jalapeño, eso es bastante delicioso —dijo para sí mismo—. Tiene tiempo que no comía eso, aunque no tengo harina de maíz para hacer totopos caseros. Los hubiera preferido a tener que comprarlos.

Sonrió, cosas buenas de saber cocinar es que no había límite para lo que quisieras hacer con los ingredientes y las diversas comidas de cada región del mundo. También agradecía que en Japón tuvieran cosas e ingredientes de otros países, ya que le gustan las cosas picantes, saladas y dulces, cosa que la comida americana tiene mucho.

Volvió su vista al frente, solo restaba caminar a casa, incluso cuando él mismo tenía una motocicleta. Apenas la usaba, pero se había prometido a sí mismo que la debería usar más a menudo.

—¡Issei-kun! —una voz femenina había llamado oor él, la voz de su Senpai—. Olvidaste tu teléfono.

Issei la vió, era Akeno que había traído su teléfono que había dejado en el Club sin darse cuenta.

El castaño abrió los ojos en incredulidad, hacía tiempo que no se le olvidaba una cosa importante como su teléfono. Eso era peligroso, no quería que por un descuido estúpido de su parte se enteraran que es el Sekiryuutei.

Agradecía de haber puesto seguridad en su teléfono, pero la quitaría una vez sepan quien es realmente él.

Akeno le extendió la mano con el teléfono, haciendo el ademán de que lo tomara.

Fue rápido el intercambio de palabras, no hubo más allá de un gracias y ya. Pero Issei podría aprovechar esta oportunidad de generar lazos con las personas del Club con quienes iba a convivir frecuentemente.

Antes de que la Himejima se volteara, el castaño habló.

—Este…, Akeno-san ¿Te gustaría ir a cenar a mi casa? —preguntó él.

A Akeno eso la tomó desprevenida, rápidamente iba a rechazar, pero realmente le daba curiosidad este chico y los misterios que lo rodean. Sabía que él era más que un simple pervertido, eso lo demostró cuando asesinó al odioso Ángel Caído de la última vez.

Además, muy muy por lo bajo, ella admitiría que verlo asesinar a sangre fría a ese ángel caído fue emocionante, la fuerza con la que dominó esa pelea. Claro que ella jamás lo diría en voz alta cuando ni siquiera lo conoce más alla de ser un compañero de academia.

Según saben, él es Medio Dragón, por lo que eso lo hacía…, similar a ella, tal vez podrían incluso ser amigos como lo son Koneko y Yuuto para ella, así que podría darle esta oportunidad.

—Claro, no sería una mala idea, por favor conduce el camino —ella sonrió.

—Bien, hoy prepararé Chilaquiles en salsa verde y jalapeño —era una comida que ella no había probado.

Aunque ella espera que la comida de Issei fuera buena, no tenía muchas esperanzas de eso.

Pero debía admitir que estaba interesada en la comida picante, según muchas personas era bastante duro comer sin salir con la lengua "golpeada", no sería malo porbar una comida que te hace sufrir de lo delicioso que es.

Ella sonrió sin darse cuenta.

Ambos siguieron caminando por un rato.

—Entonces ¿Cómo llevas tu vida, cuando tienes muchas cosas por delante? Eso debe ser difícil si estás solo —comentó ella.

Issei se rascó la mejilla.

—He recibido ayuda de mis amigos y otras personas —contestó él a su duda—. Pero…, por muy difícil que sean las cosas debes seguir avanzando, porque incluso con tus propios problemas el mundo sigue girando.

Ella debía admitir que no se esperaba esa respuesta, eso fue… inspirador a decir verdad.

—Debes haber pasado por mucho si di—

Él la derribó bruscamente.

Ambos cayeron al suelo y él estaba encima de ella, eso la enfadó.

—¡¿Qué sucede contigo?! ¡Quítate! —el estaba mirando a otro lado, pero eso la enfadó aún más—. ¡¿Qué no me escu-?!

Fue rápidamente interrumpida por Issei.

—Eso estuvo muy cerca… —sonaba aliviado, Akeno iba a golpearlo porque no se movía de ella.

¡Tuunk!

—¡! —la chica de pelo negro vió con incredulidad como varios árboles que estaban al lado habían sido cortados, pero lo más aterrador de eso, es que era un corte demasiado perfecto.

Issei con agilidad se levantó del suelo. Akeno notó como su expresión tranquila había desaparecido por completo, ya no estaba allí y solo se encontró con una expresión totalmente seria, estaba alerta y su cuerpo estaba en posición para pelear.

Akeno se levantó del sitio, parándose al lado de Issei, igualmente alerta, hasta ahora notó que había una gran barrera puesta, ¿Cuándo había pasado esto?

—Fue hace unos minutos —dijo él, Akeno se sorprendió de lo que dijo—. No te dije para ver si realmente nos estaban siguiendo —él negó con la cabeza—. Corrijo, me estaban siguiendo.

Akeno de preguntaba ¿Qué había hecho Issei para que lo estuvieran acosando así?

—¿Tienes alguna idea de quién podría ser? —Akeno preguntó.

Ambos lograron percibir como algo se movía entre las sombras, todo el ambiente pareció haberse oscurecido notablemente.

Estaban rodeados por sombras, lo estaban probando.

—No y ese es el verdadero problema —a estas alturas no tenía caso seguir sin ponerse serio, no podía permitirse que asesinaran a Akeno por sus cosas.

—¿Puedes guardar un secreto? Prometo responder cualquier pregunta que hagas una vez salgamos de esto —Akeno asintió, ya estaba allí ambos lo sintieron.

—¡Sabemos que estás ahí!, ¡Muéstrate! —exclamó Issei a la oscuridad.

Por un momento nada paso, pero esa presencia seguía ahí mismo, no se había movido.

— **Parece que no tengo más alternativa** —su voz era grave, sonaba casi como un hombre mayor, pero sin lo desgastado de la voz.

 ** _Tap Tap Tap~_**

Sus pasos lentos se escuchaban por toda el área, como si estuviera en todos lados. Ahí mismo se dio a ver, era…, extraño.

Un ser humanoide, su piel era negra, totalmente negra, era como si fuese tan negro como un carbón…, no, era tan negro como la oscuridad absoluta. Era más bajo que Issei, no tenía cabello, tampoco nariz pero sí orejas muy puntiagudas. Sus ojos eran blancos en su totalidad, era como si solo fuera esclerotica y parecían estar brillando, haciendo contraste con su entorno y su propia piel. Solo tenía cuatro dedos en sus manos y un cuerno en la cima de lo que podrías decir que es su frente.

Issei solo frunció más el ceño, no reconocía que clase de ser era eso… ¿Era un demonio? No, esto se sentía de alguna manera diferente, tampoco olía a nada parecido a un Demonio.

—¿Quién eres? —preguntó.

El ser pareció sonreir.

— **No tengo un nombre, no necesito uno** —ambos alzaron una ceja en confusión—. **Podrías decir que solo soy la sombra de lo que ellos son, un marginado.**

— _¿Ellos?_ —pensó Issei en alerta, no podía sentir nada más alrededor, no habían rastros de magia y tampoco alguna presencia.

—¿Por qué nos atacas? —fue el turno de Akeno en preguntar.

— **Si lo asesino a él van a ver que no soy débil** —el ser sin nombre dijo señalando al Sekiryuutei—. **Tú solo estorbas aquí**.

De las sombras surtieron un sin fin de brazos, todos en dirección a Akeno, ella ya estaba lista así que rápidamente emprendió vuelo, así quitándose como objetivo.

Ella rápidamente llenó sus manos de Rayis amarillos y los arrojó a las sombras, solo para que las mismas engulleran el ataque.

—No fue lo suficientemente fuerte —dijo Akeno.

Mientras más brazos junto a cuchillas de varios tamaños salían de las sombras, estas parecían seguir consumiendo el lugar, sumiendolo en las penumbras.

—Entonces no seré suave —ambas manos se llenaron de rayos, pero a diferencia de la anterior estos eran más gruesos y más erráticos.

—¡Haaaa! —

 ** _¡Kracaa!_**

Relámpagos llenaron el sitio y las sombras parecían disolverse un poco, pero seguían restaurandose. Las cuchillas hicieron un movimiento extraño, de un momento a otro salieron disparadas como cohetes hacia la Demonio de pelo negro.

Ella rápidamente en el aire las evadía a como podía, esas cosas eran muy rápidas, recibió un leve corte en su bello rostros.

— _No me queda más remedio que ir en serio, recibir un ataque como el que mandé hace un momento podría causar un daño considerable_ —Akeno preparó más rayos, círculos mágicos amarillos aparecieron a su alrededor, girando de manera siniestra y haciendo que Akeno sonriera con un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

—Espero que estén listos —ella lamió su dedo sensualmente.

 **Mientas tanto con Issei y la sombra…**

Golpes rápidos era lo que estaba recibiendo la sombra, pero parecían no hacer efecto

— ** _Si recibo un goloe de este niño será malo_** —la sombra podía ver la gran energía proveniente del puñl del castaño, si no fuese por su habilidad de intangibilidad podría estar en serios problemas.

 ** _[¡Boost!]_**

Su brazo izquierdo estaba recubierto con un guantelete tan rojo como la sangre misma, placas de algún metal extraño protegían dicho brazo, parecían escamas, una gena redonda de color verde se iluminaba con presencia.

Ya iban seis, era considerable el daño que eso causaría.

—Los golpes no parecen hacerte efecto —dijo Issei sin esperar respuesta.

La sombra hizo crecer su puño a un tamaño exagerado, con un movimiento veloz lanzó un golpe.

Issei por poco casi lo recibe, esta cosa había aumentado su fuerza…

 ** _¡Braaam!_**

En donde estaba Issei ahora había una gran marca de puño, había roto el pavimento fácilmente, algo le decía que no era una buena idea dejar que eso lo golpeara sin protección extra.

 ** _¡SHIIIIK!_**

—¡Geh! —¿Cuándo?...

Una cuchilla estaba enterrada en su espalda baja, cerca de la columna, por pura casualidad no dió en un organo, tuvo suerte.

Inhaló una gran cantidad de aire.

—¡HAAAAAAAH! —una gran llamarada salió de su boca hacia las sombras, se había acercado mucho a un árbol. Aún no sabía si la sombra podía sacar una cuchilla o algo más.

Esa fué la señal, esta cosa es rápida, cada momento que pasa se hace más fuerte, eso era como él, cada que luchaba contra un oponente él con el paso de los minutos de volvía mas fuerte.

—¡! —Issei miró incrédulo a la sombra.

Esa cosa sacó a relucir su blanca y muy filosa dentadura.

— **Así que ya te percataste buihihihi** —se burló sombra—. **Alguien inferior como tú no puede contra esta magnífica habilidad**.

—¿Sí? No estaría tan seguro —dijo Issei, ya iba a dejarse de juegos, Akeno estaba luchando y él también lo haría—. ¡Balance Breaker!

Un haz de fuego rodeó al castaño, una densa aura llenó el lugar, la propia barrera empezó a desquebrajarse por dicha presión.

 ** _[¡Welsh Dragon Balance Breaker!]_**

—Ya estuvo de juegos —incluso la voz del chico había cambiado a una más grave, irradiaba poder.

Una armadura roja, las mismas placas similares a escamas cubrían completamente al castaño, de alguna forma el casco parecía la cabeza de un dragón y los cristales verdes que se ubicaban en los ojos, tienen un brillo muy siniestro, una mirada asesina.

— ** _¡¿Cómo es que ese mocoso irradia tanto poder como nuestra infantería?!_** —estaba empezando a temer, él no podía contra alguien así.

En un parpadeo el hombre de armadura roja apareció frente a él, no hubo tiempo para reaccionar.

— **¡Guwaaaaah!** —la boca de sombra tenía un sabor a metal…, su sangre de plata se estaba filtrando por su boca, ese niño…, no ese hombre supo de su intangibilidad.

—El primer golpe lo esquivaste por poco, sentí tu calor corporal al pasar cerca de tu cara, ahí me di cuenta —dijo—. Igual que lentamente me estabas robando mi poder, lo absorbes y ese es un poder peligroso.

La sombra empezó a temblar de ira, se descuidó y ahora lo tenían acorralado. Ese golpe rompió más que huesos y órganos, ya estaba muerto.

Issei sintió la presencia de Akeno atras de él.

—A-Así que esto era lo que quieres mantener en secreto —el nerviosismo estaba marcado en su voz, tenía algo de miedo incluso.

Issei suspiró mientras desaparecía su casco, mostrando su cabellera castaña y su rostro.

—Te contaré lo que quieras si mantienes el secreto —Akeno sabía que no tenía opción, él era con diferencia más fuerte que ella, no tendría caso resistirse.

Incluso un pensamiento pervertido pasó por su mente, los brazos se habían retorcido con sus ataques y la habían excitado un poco, podría disfrutar un poco si él la doblegara. Pero por su orgullo no lo diría…, aún.

 ** _¡BAAAAAANG!_**

En un ataque desesperado, la sombra atacó con un martillo gigante hecho de oscuridad.

La odna expansiva del ataque hizo que Akeno saliera disparada lejos del castaño.

—¡Issei-kun! —ella se preocupó, no sabría que decirle a los chicos si su Kouhai muriera.

Ella volteó a ver el lugar del golpe, había mucho polvo en el aire como para poder ver con claridad. Sin embargo unas luces verdes iluminaron el polvo, un segundo después se había ido completamente.

Allí estaba él, sosteniendo ese martillo con la palma abierta como si nada…

Akeno suspiró aliviada, no tendría que dar malas noticias.

Sombra jadeó en shock, ese golpe estaba cargado con toda su fuerza, ¿Cómo era posible que incluso desprevenido ese maldito lo haya detenido como si nada?

El martillo se desvaneció, el castaño pasó su vista al cuerpo de Sombra que estaba tirado en le suelo en shock.

—Incluso si te torturo no dirás nada, lo veo en tu rostro, estabas tan seguro que podrías ganar y ciertamente podrías haberme matado hace un momento, solo tuve suerte de recibir una herida no letal —Issei extendió su mano, pequeñas partículas de luz empezaron a arremolinarse hasta crear una espada hecha de Luz.

—Adiós, no fue un gusto conocerte —era algo lógico que la luz destruyera a Sombra.

Issei sin remordimiento o compasión alguna, atravesó el cráneo de Sombra con su espada. La herida empezó a quemarse por el daño de luz.

—No le digas nada a nadie Akeno-san, no tengo idea de que sea esta cosa, pero es muy peligrosa y sería mejor no ir a buscarlos si podemos evitarlo —Issei iba a tomar el cadáver de Sombra para mandarlo a examinar, pero algo sucedió.

Humo negro empezó a emanar del cuerpo Issei se alejó rápido del cadáver. Las penumbras que estaba consumiendo el ambiente empezó a disolverse, Issei desactivó su armadura y la espada, quedando en uniforme y con una herida.

La barrera había caído, esperaba que su poder no se hubiera filtrado por las grietas.

Esta vez agradeció guardar lo que había comprado en la tienda en su dimensión personal, ahora tenía más hambre y tenía que curar una herida.

El cadaver de Sombra empezó a "pegarse" al suelo, estaba haciéndose plano, igual que su propia sombra y desapareció.

Issei suspiró.

Miró a Akeno a los ojos con nerviosismo, ¿Por qué hoy de todos los días? ¿Por qué tenían que atacarlo hoy?

Ella no dudó en hablar.

—¿Quién eres? —joder, no había marcha atras.


	9. Oscuros Preludios

**Espero que le haya gustado el capítulo anterior y realmente tengo muchas esperanzas en eso.**

 **En fin, ya hay cosas puestas en marcha a partir de aquí, siempre puedo aceptar sugerencias que digan ustedes, pero recuerden que al final la dedicación es mía :v**

 **Por cierto, hay sorpresa dentro de éste capítulo descubran qué es, empieza con F y te aseguro que no te lo esperabas.**

 **Dejen sus críticas y comentarios al igual que sus teorías XD, ayuda a mejorar :')**

 **Una cosa más, uno de los motivos por los que he tardado ha sido porque he estado arreglando los capítulos anteriores y los he modificado en estructura y con cosas que me salté en su momento, por si gustan pueden leerlos nuevamente, les agradecería que lo hicieran :'v**

 **XXXXXXX**

 **El Sekiryuutei de la generación más poderosa**

 **Capítulo 9: Oscuros preludios**

 **XXXXXXX**

Bien, mierda.

Es definitivo, tengo que decirle al menos a Akeno-san de esto, ya está involucrada al verme con mi Balance Breaker… ahora que lo pienso es una suerte que la barrera haya soportado mi poder, tuve que retener muchísimo mi poder para que no pasara a más, agradezco al entrenamiento de control que he estado haciendo desde hace un tiempo.

Akeno-san está yendo conmigo hacía mi casa, ella ha estado en silencio desde entonces y eso no me hace sentir mejor, no quiero tener que recurrir a modificar la memoria de una chica tan hermosa como ella.

[¿Qué harás?] —Ddraig dijo en mi cabeza.

No tengo ni la más mínima idea, le contaré quién soy, pero me guardaré lo más oscuro.

[En eso te apoyo pero, esperemos que ella no diga nada de eso a su ama, ten ese factor en cuenta, ella es su sirviente por muy amigas que ellas sean] —expresó.

Sí, en fin, ya cruzaré ese puente cuando llegue ese momento, que no es precisamente dentro de mucho tiempo. Espero que ella lo comprenda, porque de no ser así tendré que modificar recuerdos y no es algo que yo quiera hacer.

Miré de reojo a Akeno-san, ella estaba viéndome y me sonrió, desvíe mi mirada tan pronto como me percaté de eso y sentí mis mejillas arder un poco, nadie jamás me ha visto tan fijamente a excepción de Grayfia pero ella y yo somos bastante cercanos, pero con Akeno-san no y eso me pone nervioso. Ella pareció darse cuenta de que me había sonrojado un poco, su risilla la delató.

Joder, ahora me puse nervioso, espero que esto no se ponga raro, ya tuve suficiente con mirar a la pared cuando la reunión con Rias-san, mi táctica evita pechos y mi cara de póker, ¡una combinación casi infalible! Pero temo que un día mi lujuria no vaya a aguantar~.

Akeno-san es una chica hermosa, no, creo que esa palabra no es suficiente para describir eso. Ella tiene un rostro bello, sus ojos son cautivadores y encantadores, pero tienen ese algo que los hacen tiernos e inocentes de alguna manera. Su pelo es de color negro profundo algo brillante, parece a simple vista que es totalmente sedoso y lo tiene peinado en una cola de caballo, el peinado casi extinto.

Además de ciertos atributos bastante llamativos, sus pechos, son grandes…, bastante. Se ven suavecitos y apretables, además de firmes por el rebote, espera, ¿Llevará sostén? Realmente no parece que lo lleve.

¡Uoooooh! Mundo ¡¿Por qué me haces esto?! ¡Aunque gracias por las vistas!

También he de admitir que pese a ser un hombre de pechos siempre puedo apreciar un buen trasero.

Puse mi mano en mi mentón.

Los traseros son bonitos, redondos igualmente pero más firmes, Akeno-san tiene un buen trasero, bastante grande pero no tanto como sus pechos.

—Jejeje —reí mientras cerraba mis ojos—. Sí, para mí eso es un balance.

—Ara Ara ujuju~ Quién diría que de un rostro apuesto saldría tal expresión —de nuevo miré a Akeno-san, ella estaba riendo de forma elegante y burlona mientras cubría su boca con su mano.

Es bastante bonita cuando hace eso.

Sin darme cuenta había puesto una expresión pervertida, así es mi cara, qué se le va a hacer.

Decidí no contestar, ella siguió mirándome, sentía su mirada en mi nuca. Ya no falta mucho para llegar a mi casa, las personas que pasan a nuestro lado ven a Akeno-san sonrojados, hombres y mujeres, eso hace que todo lo que había pensado sea afirmado por las masas.

Ella parece no tomarle importancia a eso y simplemente pasa como si nada, práctica supongo, otras personas estarían vanagloriándose por las miradas y su propia belleza, pero realmente incluso si en la Academia la ven como una persona más allá de su propio estatus social, sigue teniendo gustos algo más sencillos y normales.

—¡Otou-san! ¡Mira, ya aprendí a silbar! —escuché la voz de un niño.

Volví mi vista a la voz y era lo que pensaba, el niño mostraba a su padre que ya podía silbar eso era obvio, su madre estaba sonriendo mientras aplaudía, era una familia joven, en sus veinticinco quizás y el niño está por ahí de los cuatro años.

Ahora que me lo pregunto, ¿Qué habría sucedido si mi padre biológico no me hubiese dejado en ese monte? Seguramente no habría pasado por muchísimas cosas.

Pero…

No habría conocido a todas las grandes personas que hoy puedo decir que son mis más grandes amigos. Alena hubiera… no quiero ni imaginar en dónde habría terminado ella, tengo que protegerla, se lo prometí a su madre y lo haré con todas mis fuerzas.

No hubiese aprendido a usar la espada, Gilberto no habría pasado la voluntad que recibí en [Blade Blacksmith]. No habría conocido a Colin probablemente estuviera muerto, y yo sería más débil, algo que ahora no puedo permitirme, ya no.

Mi mirada la puse al frente de nueva cuenta y seguí caminando tranquilamente.

¿Cómo va la herida Ddraig?

[Ya está curada, fue una buena idea aprender a usar Magia de Dragones ya que la Magia común no surte demasiado efecto en tu persona debido a la Gran Resistencia a la magia que tiene tu cuerpo naturalmente, no hay cicatriz pero deberás limpiar el área en donde estaba] —contestó mi compañero.

Algo bueno de todo esto, ya es demasiada suerte que no tenga ninguna cicatriz por las heridas anteriores. Me dolió bastante, esa cuchilla traspasó mi piel fácilmente, ya que si bien no es tan dura como cuando hago aparecer las escamas, es más dura que la piel de un demonio.

Ya estamos por llegar, miré a Akeno-san para hablarle, pero había algo diferente en ella. Su sonrisa había desaparecido, no parecía enojada solo estaba sin expresión, y sus ojos mostraban confusión y parecía un poco fuera de sí.

—¿Akeno-san? —le hablé lo más suave que pude, ella no pareció oírme, está bastante metida en sus pensamientos—. Akeno-san ¿Estás bien?

—¿Eh? ¿Qué sucede Issei-kun? —fue la respuesta que recibí, parece algo sorprendida, sí que estaba perdida en su mente.

—Ya llegamos —dije mientras señalo mi casa que está justo frente a nosotros. Ella parpadeó un par de veces antes ver hacia donde estoy señalando.

Simplemente abrí la reja de entrada a la casa, ella al pasar por el jardín vió la cochera en donde sólo está mi motocicleta, aún no puedo conducir un automóvil.

Abrí la puerta con mis llaves y dejé que ella entrara primero.

—Con permiso —dijo ella tranquila, parece haberse recompuesto un poco.

Ella parecía atenta a todo lo que veía, desde la sala hasta la cocina.

—Bienvenida a mi casa —dije—. Si no te importa iré a limpiarme y cambiaré mi ropa.

—No te preocupes —contestó ella, sonriendo como normalmente parecía hacerlo.

Sin perder tiempo, rápidamente fui a hacer lo que dije, me di una ducha rápida para quitar la sangre que estaba en mi piel y un cambio de ropa a algo más casual, unos Shorts de camuflaje y una playera de mangas cortas roja.

Volví abajo, Akeno-san estaba allí en el comedor sentada.

—Lo siento, tenía que limpiar la sangre —dije—. Voy a preparar comida, espera un momento.

—Déjame ayudarte —ella se levantó de su lugar, no es por nada pero sentí un escalofrío correr por mi espalda.

¿Qué habrá sido eso?

—Está bien, aunque se supone que eres mi invitada —tomé el delantal que siempre uso, dice Kiss the cook, lo compré hace tiempo.

Haré Chilaquiles en salsa verde y jalapeño, ya que hacía mucho que no lo como, pero haré algo más porque no me llenaré sólo con eso, además tengo a Akeno-san de invitada, tengo que dar una buena impresión. A ver… más comida mexicana no estaría mal, quizás pechugas de pollo con salsa de cacahuate valdría.

Eso estaría bien como una buena primera impresión, es una combinación bastante rara. Gilberto, gracias por mostrarme las maravillas de México.

—Akeno-san, tengo un poco de Pan de Caja en el cajón encima tuyo, ¿Podrías sacarlo? —solicitó el castaño.

—Claro, Issei-kun —tranquilamente ella abrió parte de la alacena con sus manos, buscando el dicho ingrediente, aunque ella no sabía muy bien para qué lo o iba a usar exactamente.

— _¿Sandwiches? No parece que sea eso_ —pensó ella, ya que vió como el castaño tomaba dos tipos de chile diferentes.

Ella hizo lo que él le pidió y buscó el pan, al dárselo ella decidió molestarlo un poco sobando un poco su mano. Él lo notó y no dijo nada, eso hizo que Akeno se lo tomara más en serio.

Él amablemente pidió si podía ayudarle a cortar el pollo en lo que hacía la salsa para ambos platos ya que eran dos comidas diferentes, el cuchillo estaba frente a él y Akeno aprovechó eso para acercarse más sensualmente, presionó sus pechos en su espalda y exhaló despacio lo más cerca que pudo de su oreja.

Ella sintió el escalofrío que Issei tuvo.

Al sentir los grandes senos de Akeno en su espalda se sorprendió, además de obviamente sentirse nervioso, no esperó que su Senpai atacara de esa manera.

—A-Akeno-san —dijo sorpresivamente calmado, aunque había tartamudeado un poco y él se maldijo por lo bajo.

— _¡Vamos Issei controlate! ¡Tu puedes!_ —pensó el castaño con urgencia, temiendo que sus pantalones se volvieran pequeños.

—Estás un poco lleno, deja que te ayude —dijo ella sugestionandolo, él se sonrojó y desvió la mirada.

— _¡Mierda!_ —si ella seguía así no podría seguir.

Ella rió pícara, había logrado sonrojarlo ya que con lo serio y profesional que se mostró en su última "confrontación" pensó que sería más difícil, pero realmente logró resistir un poco, era un adolescente hormonal después de todo.

Ella tomó el cuchillo sonriente de su victoria y empezó a picar el pollo para uno de los platillos.

Él suspiró aliviado aunque algo molesto, supo entonces que ella había cumplido su objetivo de molestarlo.

 **XXXXXXX**

—Dime Euclid, ¿Qué pensarías si te digo que acabo de encontrar la herramienta perfecta para poder seguir mi ideología? —dijo un hombre de cabello de color plateado con una armadura de plata con grabados en lenguaje Demoníaco.

Dicho hombre tenía una sonrisa plasmada en su rostro. Sus ojos son de color avellana, su rostro además de ser atractivo tiene barba, parece estar en los 40 y su cabello plateado largo hasta pasar un poco sus hombros.

El nombrado como Euclid, quien iba vestido como un mayordomo, pero a diferencia del traje común, este era de un tono azúl pálido, increíblemente Euclid tiene igualmente el cabello plateado, pero a diferencia del otro hombre, este era más oscuro y estaba amarrado en una trenza baja.

—Usted sabe Lord Rizevim, que lo apoyaré en todo —los ojos rojos de Euclid brillaron siniestramente—. Pero si me permite preguntar ¿Es tan impresionante?

La pregunta de Euclid hizo que la sonrisa de su maestro se ensanchara aún más.

Rizevim río como un niño pequeño, pero era tan siniestro que no podrías tomarlo como un juego, el aura opresiva y oscura que emitía su sonrisa era abrumadora.

—Recuerdas el Santo Grial ¿No? —Rizevim no esperaba una respuesta en realidad por lo que siguió—. Ese artefacto que se creía una reliquia y a la vez un Longinus, que en realidad lo es pero descubrí hace poco existe, por decirlo de algún modo, otro Santo Grial.

Los ojos de Euclid se ensancharon en sorpresa por lo que su señor había dicho.

—Así es Euclid, hay otro. Quién iba a decir que los humanos serían tan arrogantes —Rizevim rió un poco—. Mira que ser tan egocéntricos para crear algo así de poderoso a costa de todos los demás.

—¿Cómo fue que llegó a esa conclusión, mi Lord? —preguntó respetuosamente.

Rizevim lo miró unos momentos.

—Fue algo confuso en primera instancia, pero hace tiempo hubo una guerra humana, para mí solo fue como ver una película de acción y eso realmente me importó poco —contestó—. Pero hubo algo que llamó mi atención.

—Algo extraño he de suponer —dijo Euclid secundando a su señor.

—El nombre del conflicto, la Guerra del Santo Grial —dijo Rizevim mientras se llenaba de emoción—. Una pelea donde siete de los mejores magos traían de vuelta a la vida a héroes de antaño… o eso se creía, pensé que estas ratas estaban peleándose por las propiedades del Longinus ya que podían revivir a los muertos.

Rizevim se detuvo un momento antes de seguir, canalizando una minúscula parte de su Poder Demoníaco formó una imagen etérea, había hecho un cáliz.

—Sin embargo había algo que no cuadraba en todo ese embrollo. Investigué en su tiempo y perdí la pista hasta que ahora la encontré nuevamente, existía algo llamado Hechizos de Comando, algo que si revives a alguien con el Longinus no tiene sentido que esté atado a la persona que lo "revivió" —él hizo énfasis en la palabra revivió con sus manos—. Además de llamar a quienes los revivieron Master y a ellos se les dió el nombre de Servant, cosa que no tiene sentido según la lógica del Longinus, una vez terminó traté de buscar ese famoso Santo Grial y no pude hallar nada, fue pasando el tiempo y varias guerras se dieron a conocer en diferentes épocas, además de… que ese famoso artefacto podía invocar a "Héroes" del pasado, presente y futuro.

Euclid estaba atónito, pedir un deseo para su señor, era el plan perfecto. Él pudo admitir que estaba totalmente interesado en descubrir todo este lío sólo para su maestro, aunque este último se lo hubiera ordenado de todos modos.

—Señor, ¿Me permitiría investigar más a fondo esto? —Rizevim vió a través de la petición de su mano derecha y sirviente.

—Claro Euclid, hay muchas cosas por averiguar y yo realmente lo deseo, porque así podré cumplir mi más grande deseo, revivir en los Demonios su verdadera naturaleza diabólica —dijo Rizevim.

Rizevim empezó a reírse levemente.

—Hazlo ahora mismo pequeño Euclid, hay cosas que el imbécil de Sirzechs podría enterarse y no quiero que eso pase pronto, tenemos que entender bien este famoso Santo Grial.

Euclid sin perder tiempo, salió de la habitación en la que se encontraban ambos, pronto iba a salir a recaudar información importante.

Rizevim se sentó tranquilamente en un trono… un trono anormal, hecho de huesos, cráneos y madera, sin embargo este tenía sangre en algunas partes y se notaba fresca debido a su color rojo vivo.

—El mundo realmente va a ver cómo son realmente los Demonios —cantó él en felicidad—. Y este Santo Grial será la llave para entretenernos un poco, sólo me imagino la gran diversión que podré tener y me estremece de tan solo pensar en las posibilidades.

El cerró sus ojos por unos instantes, luego los abrió con un brillo aterrador en ellos y su aura similar al miasma, empezó a deteriorar la poca vida de las plantas que adornaban la habitación.

—Jejejejejeje… jajajajajaJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA —empezó a reírse como un loco y se dio cuenta rápido—. ¡Ahem! No puedo esperar.

 **XXXXXXX**

Issei-kun cocina muchísimo mejor de lo que me imaginé, un plato algo picante y con sabor peculiar, muy rico si soy honesta.

Mi plato ya estaba vacío y él ya había terminado de comer, estaba mirando su plato y por lo que puedo decir está satisfecho con lo que hizo hoy, le daré unos puntos por eso, tuvimos una charla bastante amena, hacía tiempo que no pasaba un buen rato con alguien más que no sea Rias, es bastante refrescante y agradable.

Si soy honesta conmigo misma, él es un buen partido. Pensé incluso que era un tipo horrible que sólo le importaba su lujuria, ciertamente tiene mucho de eso en él, pero sabe controlarse, además ahora que estoy en proceso de conocerlo mejor que antes, parece alguien muy agradable y amable. Parecía muy protector con sus amigos el día de la reunión con Rias y Sona-sama, no es por nada, pero algo en mí me dice que no es una buena idea meterse con él en una pelea, además de esa extraña armadura que exudaba un poder abrumador, no estoy segura si realmente estaba peleando en serio o no.

Tiene notas muy altas, de hecho tienen la notas más altas de su grupo, por lo que debido a que la Academia Kuoh tiene un reconocimiento mundial en sus certificados no dudaría que incluso una universidad de renombre lo acepte. Aparentemente tiene un futuro brillante delante suyo, por lo que económicamente no estaría mal, además ¿Cómo consiguió esta gran casa? Parece que es un niño rico, pero no actúa como uno.

Además, es bastante guapo… no lo he visto sin camiseta pero sus manos callosas me dicen que es un tipo que entrena duro.

Estoy pensando demasiado en esto, no creo que sea adecuado pasar a más, sí es agradable y todo, pero incluso si me gusta un poquito…

No.

¿Qué estoy haciendo?

Sacudí mi cabeza para quitar estos pensamientos bobos de mí. Lo mejor sería empezar a hacerle preguntas.

Él pareció notar mi cambio de actitud y con simpleza levantó los platos y vasos sucios, los dejó en el trastero. Se lavó las manos y volvió a sentarse frente a mí.

—Entonces, Akeno-san ¿Qué es lo que quieres preguntarme? —dijo él suavemente.

—¿Qué era esa armadura? —era una pregunta que debía hacer sí o sí.

Él estaba inmutable, pero está pensando, pasaron unos segundos hasta que finalmente suspiró.

—Te lo voy a decir Akeno-san, pero con una condición —eso… no sé si es una buena idea.

—¿Cuál? —contesté.

—Que te guardes esto de la armadura para tí y sólo para tí, no quiero que Rias-san y Kaichou lo sepan —fue su petición.

Pero ¿Será esa la verdadera razón? No es por nada pero no parecía importarle demostrar su alta habilidad física y con la espada la noche en la que fue rescatada Asia-chan.

No me convence, es una razón bastante débil.

—No creo que esa sea la razón, dame algo que pueda creer —el volvió a suspirar.

—A estas alturas poco podía hacer, mira, sólo no quiero que mis amigos actúen diferente hacia mí por lo que te voy a contar —yo asentí afirmando que era algo válido—. Es mi Sacred Gear.

¿Tiene dos? No lo entiendo, eso sería extraño.

—Pero ¿No era tu Sacred Gear Blade Blacksmith? —él asintió—. Entonces tienes dos.

—Inicialmente sólo nací con uno, mientras el otro fue un, llamémoslo regalo —se recostó en su asiento—. Mi Sacred Gear de nacimiento es Boosted Gear.

—¡! —lo miré sorprendida.

Un portador de Longinus.

—Esa armadura es mi Balance Breaker, la etapa final de la Boosted Gear —si lo que dice es cierto, entonces ninguno de nosotros tiene la capacidad de derrotarlo.

Dubitativa pregunté.

—¿Qué tan fuerte eres en realidad? —no estoy segura de que responda directamente.

Él sonrió.

—Lo dejaré a tu imaginación —no parece que vaya a responder—. ¿Alguna más?

Asentí.

—¿Por qué decidiste no reencarnar como Demonio?

—Ser un sirviente no es lo mío —respondió aparentemente sin importarle—. Además, se necesitan más piezas para reencarnarme.

Por lo que dice, es más poderoso de lo que aparenta, pero ¿Qué tanto?

—¿Odias a los Demonios? —pregunté.

Él se quedó en silencio un momento.

—Es difícil responder, en mi vida pasaron sucesos que me hicieron odiar a muchos de los Demonios que hay, pero tampoco por la acción de unos odiaré a una raza entera —dijo—. No los odio pero no todos me caen bien, hay excepciones a eso pero son contadas, pero puedes estar tranquila, no tengo hostilidad hacia ustedes en concreto si era lo que estabas preguntando.

Eso es bueno saberlo, parecía hostil antes de nuestra primera reunión.

No me queda demasiado por preguntar, la verdad es que no sé, yo sólo venía a comer.

Miré al reloj de pared, ya es algo tarde, creo que debería retirarme antes de que sea más noche. Fue una reunión algo ¿Informativa? Igual fue acogedor, una buena comida y una buena compañía siempre viene bien.

—Creo que debería irme —dije tranquilamente—. Ya es algo tarde y no quisiera molestar.

Él negó con la cabeza.

—Voy a llevarte a tu casa, sólo dime en donde y yo voy —respondió—. Además no siempre es bueno depender tanto de la Magia.

Asentí a eso, pero ¿Es buena idea que me lleve?

Lo miré un instante, él fue quien se ofreció.

—Bien, entonces vamos —dije.

Él se levantó de su lugar y fue a una pequeña mesa en donde había un florero, ahí hay unas llaves y él las tomó.

 **XXXXXXX**

No les había llevado mucho llegar a casa de Akeno ya que fueron en motocicleta. A palabras de la propia chica fue muy amable porque no era su responsabilidad llevarla a casa y había sido una agradable tarde exceptuando el ataque.

Issei llegó a casa nuevamente, rápidamente empezó a escribir en su computadora un mensaje para Azazel, él debía saber que era esa cosa de sombras y sólo alguien con la edad de Azazel podría saber.

Para su mala suerte él comentó no saber nada, pero la seriedad con la que lo dijo le hizo creer que buscaría por muchos lugares y leyendas acerca de qué son esas cosas. Pero ya había avisado a quien confiaba en este tipo cosas, aunque no siempre era su primer recurso.

Aún, como todos los días luego de terminar todo, era temprano para ir a dormirse, por lo que optó por sentarse en uno de los muebles de su sala de estar y se quedó mirando a la nada.

—Se siente extraño no hacer nada, ¿Debería entrenar? —se preguntó.

Había estado entrenando mucho su aura y su magia, pero su fuerza física, que ya de por sí es bastante, no había hecho más que de lo que siempre realiza para mantener su fuerza actual.

Se levantó del sillón con calma, yendo por su entrada secreta y bajó a su Gran Salón como él le llamaba, hacía tiempo que no había entrenado para mejorar su fuerza física, no estaba oxidado pero no había progresado demasiado y eso era algo malo para él.

Llegando abajo del todo vio uno de su set de pesas y llegó a una conclusión.

—Ddraig ¿Y si probamos lo que te había comentado hace un tiempo? Intentar duplicar o aumentar el peso de algo —comentó Issei.

—[Intenta con la pesa de barra de 200kg, no la mágica sino la normal] —dijo—. [Ya sabes como funciona la Boosted Gear, sé que podrás]

Issei asintió.

El guantelete apareció en su mano e hizo un aumento. Fue primero por la derecha y puso su mano sobre ellos.

—Prueba uno, un solo aumento —cerró sus ojos y exhaló levemente—. Bien, Transfer.

[¡Transer!]

Inmediatamente los discos aumentaron de tamaño, por lo que afectó la masa en general y no sólo el peso, pero ese no era el efecto deseado. El castaño se puso pensativo.

Eso no era lo que quería, aún si eso que hizo funcionó de todos modos, seguía siendo un fallo. Ahora se preguntaba si el aumento en la masa era meramente temporal o se iba a quedar siempre así, por lo que al no tener una respuesta espero varios minutos, que era tiempo suficiente para que empezara a disiparse el poder que no era usado.

—Que raro, ya es tiempo suficiente para que empezara la reducción de la masa, pero veo que sigue igual… —comentó—. Entonces para que no quede desigual tendré que aumentar la masa del otro.

Repitió el mismo proceso con los otros discos e igualmente crecieron de tamaño. Luego probaría aumentar el peso, pero por ahora a aumentar su fuerza física, esto dolerá mañana y mucho.

Yendo a por las pesas mágicas, simplemente añadió poder mágico para aumentar su peso por al menos una hora.

—Empecemos con 1.1 toneladas, ya es bastante complicado con solo 1 —empezó a estirar y calentar sus músculos antes de empezar.

Con sus manos tomó la barra y con determinación empezó a levantarla, le costaba bastante siquiera levantar una vez. Con esfuerzo llegó hasta arriba del todo y lentamente volvió a bajarla pero sin soltarla. Sus músculos estaban tensos muy marcados debido al esfuerzo puesto en ellos y sus venas se marcaban aún más en sus brazos.

—Geh… Uno —dijo con dificultad.

Y luego volvió a subir la gran pesa.

—Dos… joder como pesa esta mierda —eso iba para largo.

 ** _Tiempo después._**

—Trescientos cincuenta… —dijo para finalmente soltar la pesa.

Cayó de espaldas al suelo.

—Eso (jadeo) fue, muy difícil —entre jadeos comentó para sí mismo.

Habían pasado aproximadamente unos 45 minutos, había sido exhaustivo, sus músculos ardían y afortunadamente resistieron bastante, estaba totalmente seguro que de que le iba a doler muchísimo al día siguiente, pero no le importó.

Mirando el reloj de pared se dió cuenta de que aún faltaba un rato para poder ir a la cama. Ir al onsen que tenía sería una buena idea para relajar sus músculos y su mente, así que yendo con toda la alegría y cansancio del mundo fue al onsen a pasar un buen rato tranquilo.

—Aumentar la masa… eso me da una idea —sonriendo dijo, una técnica había llegado a su mente.

 **XXXXXXX**

Sin que nadie lo notara, pequeños copos oscuros empezaron a aparecer en algunas pocas partes del mundo. Vagando en el aire y esquivando personas, no parecían tener algún tipo de viento que los impulse, y que de algún modo estaban buscando algo, aunque no se sabía realmente qué era o siquiera si se trataba de un objeto o de un ser vivo.

 ** _En algún lugar de Egipto_**

—Geh… está hecho —dijo aquella persona arrastrándose en la oscuridad.

Era un hombre de tez morena y ojos marrones, allí mismo bajo los ojos se notan unas grandes ojeras, su barba descuidada llena de tierra y algunos objetos pequeños de procedencia dudosa, su complexión era escuálida y estaba muy desnutrido, sus huesos se marcaban lo suficiente para parecer grotesco. Su ropa se encontraba teñida por su sangre.

Gahiji era su nombre, para su mala fortuna él venía de una familia de magos que por "desgracia" ya no existía, en sus ojos se notaba una alegría enferma, su sonrisa sin algunos dientes era algo perturbadora.

Él asesinó a su familia, los odiaba con todo su ser, luego de haber sido vendido como esclavo para un viejo demonio, no tenía a dónde ir, la policía estaba cerca y decidió ir a una de las recientemente descubiertas ruinas de alguna civilización antigua y esconderse allí en lo que sanaban sus heridas.

Con todas sus fuerzas restantes Gahiji se levantó del suelo y empezó a caminar mientras cojeaba en el acto, pasando desapercibido entre las pocas personas que pasaban por la acera, llegó pocos minutos después. Era una construcción ancestral y bastante deteriorada por el pasar del tiempo, la arena y el viento, sin embargo aún estaba lo suficientemente fuerte como para pasar una noche allí.

Miró algunos jeroglíficos impresos en la roca de la construcción antigua, notó leves tonos de rojo en las inscripciones y se encontraba ya muy desgastado, cuando pasó el portal de entrada una brisa gélida se cernió sobre él y un escalofrío recorrió su espalda. Horrorizado miró fijamente la Oscuridad Primigenia que estaba justo frente a sus ojos, por simple reflejo dio un paso hacia atrás.

Sin que él se lo esperaba una enorme mano tan negra como la eterna oscuridad lo tomó y con un grito de horror fue tragado hacia el abismo.

 ** _Irlanda…_**

Una pequeña mota oscura seguía un curso extrañamente guiado hacia un bosque, era un lugar frío y bastante sombrío. Este lugar era el hábitat perfecto para todo tipo de depredadores, era común ver osos por estos rumbos así que era un lugar poco transitado por humanos.

La pequeña mota ina esquivando los árboles y ramas que se iban atravesando en su camino, finalmente detuvo su viaje cuando llegó a una pequeña y frondosa arboleda en el medio del bosque, lentamente fue descendiendo hasta llegar a una flor, una delicada y hermosa, incluso más blanca que la nieve más pura que incluso parecía estar emitiendo una tenue iluminación. La mota tocó la flor, esta empezó a marchitarse y se secó… pronto volvió a la vida, pero no era la misma y hermosa flor blanca, sus bellos pétalos blancos se tornaron negros, y la luz que emitía se esfumó y en su lugar parecía estar absorbiendo la poca luz que algunos hongos emitían, las penumbras embriagaron toda la arboleda.

En el centro de la la flor apareció una cosa extraña en ella, además de que había crecido bastante para una flor, una cosa extraña como un ojo lo puede ser en una planta. Era asqueroso, algo grasiento y sobretodo, era rojo, un ojo rojo apareció en el centro de la flor para finalmente cerrarse.

 **XXXXXXX**

Era temprano o relativamente lo era, Issei estaba caminando con rumbo a su escuela, llevaba su maletín en mano y una mirada algo somnolienta, ayer había estado jugando demasiado tiempo el The Legend Of Zelda Breath Of The Wild y se terminó durmiendo más tarde de lo que había planeado en un principio. Además sus músculos dolían, sabía que lo haría, después de todo 1.1 toneladas no es moco de pavo.

Dio un bostezo mientras se detenía levemente.

Miró al frente y allí se encontraba alguien inesperado, una chica, una chica extremadamente conocida.

El rostro de Issei se iluminó, una sonrisa radiante apareció en su rostro, la sonrisa más pura que sus compañeros de clase habían visto.

Los murmullos de varones y féminas por igual concordaban con algo en específico, la belleza de la mujer extranjera, un lindo cabello rubio rojizo corto y ondulado, un rostro delicado y ojos azules tan cristalinos como el más puro azul del cielo alegres y llenos de vida, labios un poquito delgados curvados en una sonrisa y con leve labial rojo. Era un mujer algo alta para los estándares de Japón, ella tiene una complexión delgada y atlética, vestía ropas casuales, una blusa blanca que dejaba al descubierto sus hombros, jeans azul oscuro y botines marrón claro.

Ella claramente había querido sorprenderlo y vaya que lo hizo, llevaba su gran maleta al lado suyo. Sus miradas se cruzaron, fue como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido en ese mismo instante.

Alena Belova, una de las personas más importantes en la vida de Issei, además de que era parte de su equipo, una mujer amable y cariñosa, además de que era una maga excelente y una persona fuerte, aunque era una mujer terca.

—¡Privet, Ise! —saludó felizmente Alena, llegando a él y abrazándolo en el acto—. ¡Sorpresa!

Como echaba de menos esa sonrisa amable.

 **XXXXXXX**

 **El capítulo no quedó como quería al final, la presentación del equipo de Issei quedará para el siguiente, espero que el capítulo haya sido de su agrado.**

 **Este fue Alex, nos leemos luego.**


	10. Equipo Parte 1

**Gracias por leer:v**

 **Dejen comentarios y críticas si es que tienen alguna, siempre ayuda a saber si les está gustando y si estoy fallando en algo igualmente.**

 **Sin más Naruto, empecemos.**

 **XXXXXXX**

 **El Sekiryuutei de la generación más poderosa**

 **Capítulo 10: Equipo Parte 1**

 **XXXXXXX**

—¡Sorpresa~! —dijo ella.

Ella se lanzó a él y lo envolvió en un abrazo, habían pasado unos cuantos meses en los que no se habían visto, ella lo había extrañado muchísimo.

—Alena... —él también la había extrañado mucho, correspondió el abrazo que que la pelirroja le había dado.

Fue breve pero lleno de felicidad, sin embargo internamente él deseaba que no terminara, era una sensación muy agradable.

—Oye, debiste avisarme que vendrías antes —Issei entrecerró sus ojos y Alena rió divertida—. Pude haber ido a buscarte.

—Iba a ser una sorpresa, y sí lo fue jijiji —rió ella juguetona.

Él suspiró resignado, pero nuevamente una sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

—Me alegro de verte, en serio —dijo él desviando su mirada levemente—. ¿Fuiste unos días a Rusia a ver a tus padres?, ¿Cómo están?

—Sí, fue antes de ir a buscar información a Turquía sobre lo que pediste —respondió—. Están bien, se pusieron muy felices por haberlos visitado, aunque papá quiere verte otra vez, dijo algo cómo "trae al mocoso que se llevó a mi hija" ¿Puedes creerlo? Mamá te envía unos regalos.

La pelirroja señaló su gran maleta.

—¡Regalos!

—Me alegro de que estén bien, iré a visitarlos en uno de estos días, pero necesitamos reunir al equipo primero y necesitamos encontrar esa Isla, cuando acabemos ese pendiente podré ir —dijo—. Alena, me gustaría seguir hablando pero se me hace tarde.

Issei buscó en su maletín las llaves de su casa y se las entregó a Alena.

—Ve a mi casa, no hay nada preparado de comer pero hay varias cosas en la alacena por si necesitas algo, ya sabes que habitación tomar —dijo.

Alena asintió.

—Nos vemos más tarde Ise —Alena se acercó a él y le plantó un suave beso, muy cerca de sus labios ¡Casi los tocaba!

Esa acción sorprendió a Issei y a sus compañeros que estaban viendo la escena, sus labios eran suaves y ella definitivamente no había hecho eso antes ¿Qué significaba eso?

La mujer tomó su maleta y le dirigió una sonrisa radiante al castaño, él se sonrojó muy levemente, fue casi imperceptible.

Ella tomó rumbo a la casa de Issei y se marchó del sitio, dejando anonadados a todos los presentes, Issei sin querer siguió sus instintos pervertidos y admiró el firme trasero de Alena y casi puso una cara boba, sacudió su cabeza para dispersar esos pensamientos.

Alena había llegado antes, eso era un factor que no se esperaba, tampoco se esperaba el beso, ¿Debería eso significar algo importante? ¿Cómo debía tomar esa muestra de afecto? Alena sabía que él es Japonés y como buen Japonés había adoptado muchas de sus costumbres diarias, ella sabía que aquí no se saluda de beso y que una muestra de afecto de esa magnitud (muy cariñosa) podía significar algunas cosas.

Si era honesto consigo, no le importaría que eso fuera verdad, estaría honrado de tener a alguien como Alena como novia.

Al ver que ya era tarde y sentir la dura mirada de Sona en su nuca que realmente era aterrador, se encaminó a su aula, no quería recibir un discurso de Sona sobre la puntualidad por más de dos horas, era un martirio.

 **XXXXXXX**

—¡¿Cuál es el significado de eso Ise?! —le gritó Daichi a Issei.

—Que ya te dije, es una amiga mía, deja de gritar —respondió fastidiado.

—Entonces ¿Por qué no nos la presen…?

—Ella lo hará en su momento.

Daichi se quedó callado, ambos iban al Club de Investigación de lo Oculto, cuando Daichi y Hayate se enteraron de la pequeña escena que Alena y él hicieron fuera se pusieron celosos por la suerte de Issei. Este tampoco se lo había tomado mal, pero lo habían fastidiado todo el día.

Issei quiso cambiar de tema, ya era mucho estar hablando de esa belleza extranjera por mucho que le gustaría hablar de lo genial que Alena es.

—¿Has aprendido algo nuevo Motohama?

Su intento fue exitoso para su buena suerte, Daichi se ajustó las gafas y esa acción le dió un aire misterioso.

—La verdad es que he aprendido a manifestar mi Sacred Gear más rápido.

—¿Solo eso?

—Además me di cuenta de que puedo usar alas hechas de fuego, también cuando me hago daño me regenero pero no sé hasta qué punto sirve esa regeneración.

—Trata de ver si el Fénix dentro de tu Sacred Gear habla cuando puedas, ¿No has tenido sueños raros?

Motohama guardó silencio y tomó una postura pensativa, era cierto que ayer había soñado con una especie prado lleno de árboles y muchas frutas.

—Bueno, ayer soñé algo diferente a lo habitual, era como un campo lleno de árboles de diferentes frutas, estanques y una enorme montaña —respondió—. Además también había un pequeño desierto con un oasis.

Issei no tenía idea de qué podía ser ese sueño, incluso si ese mismo sueño estaba relacionado con el Fénix.

—No tengo idea de que puede ser.

Pasaron por la puerta del Club y fueron recibidos por sus miembros, no había que hacer demasiado ya que era sólo una refinada tapadera de Rias, que no era mala, ahora podía dormir y se lo agradecía.

Pasó la mayor parte del tiempo dormido, cuando Motohama le picó la cara para despertarlo.

—Bueno, parece que el bello durmiente ha sido despertado —bromeó Rias, pero su sonrisa se había esfumado rápidamente—. Issei-kun, nos acaba de llegar una noticia acerca de un Demonio Vagabundo cerca de aquí, nos vamos a encargar de él, no tienes que venir si no quieres.

Issei bostezó mientras oía a Rias hablar, una oportunidad de ver las habilidades generales del Séquito de Rias Gremory, una oportunidad que no dejaría pasar desapercibida así como así, tenía que ayudar a Rias, por Sirzechs y por ella misma, no era tan mala como pensó.

—Iré, quiero ver cómo es que pelean los Demonios —claramente había mentido a medias, había estado cerca de Demonios pero no había observado cómo se desenvuelven en combate con las Evil Pieces.

Lo único que conocía era la habilidad de la pieza de Caballo, aún podía recordar los duros golpes de su sensei… inconscientemente Issei tuvo un escalofrío.

Ninguno de ellos parecía sorprenderse por esta decisión. Kiba estaba alistando unas espadas y usó un pequeño set de armadura ligera en algunas partes importantes, Koneko portaba guantes para lucha con un dibujo de huella de gato, era curioso y tuvo que admitir que lo encontraba lindo. Akeno y Rias estaban con sus atuendos habituales, que no eran más que los uniformes.

Motohama era el único que parecía nervioso y era entendible, después de todo era el único novato en el grupo, aún si no iba a pelear.

—¿Dónde iremos? No puedo viajar por tu círculo mágico —preguntó.

Rias rápidamente intervino.

—Es en uno de los almacenes abandonados de la parte sur de la ciudad, es el blanco —contestó mientras Akeno preparaba el círculo Gremory.

Issei asintió en afirmación, ya sabía qué sitio y al ser familiar no le fue difícil hacer el círculo de transporte.

Con rapidez todos desaparecieron en un pequeño flash de luz silencioso.

 ** _En el almacén._**

—Así que es este lugar… ¿No es muy cliché? —comentó Issei viendo el abandonado lugar y luego vio un pilar algo roto y lo pateó, haciendo que se cayera por completo—. Está hecho pedazos.

—No te negaré eso, aunque es mejor así por muy cliché que sea —respondió Rias—. De ese modo no lastiman las personas de aquí.

—O-Oigan… ¿Qué tan fuerte es? ¿Es feo?, ¿Es grande? ¿Es Mujer? ¿Tiene tetas grandes? —preguntó nerviosamente Daichi.

—No sé, no me importa, posiblemente, podría ser un festín si lo es —contestó Issei.

Daichi se calmó un poco, pero Issei se sintió raro, como si una flecha le hubiese atravesado el pecho, miró hacia atrás y Koneko le dirigía una mirada muy DURA, Akeno tenía una mano en su mejilla y de reía levemente, Rias parecía más curiosa, Kiba se reía nervioso.

—Se nota que son amigos, son de lo peor —comentó duramente Koneko.

Rias dio un paso al frente y abrió las viejas puertas del almacén, no había sido limpiado por bastante tiempo y estaba totalmente sucio, apestaba a horrores a tal punto que Issei y Koneko tuvieron que tapar sus narices por el nauseabundo aroma.

Allí mismo se podía sentir un Aura Demoníaca, pero que era aún más corrupta que la de un Demonio normal, por esa razón fue relativamente sencillo encontrarle.

Nadie esperó que el Demonio Vagabundo se encontrara sentado (sentada) en el suelo sonriendo.

—Buenas noches Viser —dijo Rias totalmente seria—. Diría que es un placer conocerte, pero una persona que asesina a sus compañeros sólo porque pudo, no merece ni siquiera el honor de ser compañero de alguien, por tus crímenes, en el nombre del Duque Gremory ¡Te exterminaré!

Luego de su discurso Rias miró a Yuuto, él no necesitaba hablar para saber qué debía hacer, simplemente arremetió a gran velocidad contra Viser empuñando su espada.

—¡Woah! ¡Él desapareció! —exclamó Daichi en sorpresa al no ver a Kiba—. No, eso no puede ser, entonces este es el atributo de la pieza de Caballo… impresionante.

Daichi no podía creer cómo cambiaban las cosas al saber que literalmente las Evil Piece mejoraba las habilidades básicas dependiendo su tipo, aún sentía que no podría ir a esa velocidad con la Promoción, el atributo especial del Peón.

Viser, quien aún mantenía su forma humana creció bestialmente, tomó un aspecto horrible en su rostro y la mitad inferior de su cuerpo parecía a la de un perro gigante… con lo que parecía ser su ¿Vagina? Con ¿Colmillos y dientes filosos? También estaba desnuda pero era bastante grotescos si eran honestos, de sus pezones arrojó un líquido viscoso que estaba altamente condensado en Poder Demoníaco, era una vista horrible.

Todos al ver ese líquido decidieron que no era una buena idea que los tocara, eso y que cuando tocó concreto sólido empezó a derretirse exageradamente fácil, así que iban a esquivarlo tan pronto como volviera a arrojarlo.

El par de pervertidos se encontraban impactados (de la mala manera) al ver en lo que Viser se había transformado.

—¡Oye eso es asqueroso! ¡Jamás volveré a ver a una mujer igual! —lloró Issei traumado y le gritó a Kiba—. ¡Ay no! ¡Ya Matalo, matalo!

—Mis ojos… —los lentes de Daichi parecían haber perdido brillo y habló con un tono bastante dramático—. ¡Regresame mi inocencia! ¡Devuélvemela!

Viser con sus garras logró bloquear el ataque de Kiba, pero era una fuerza tan considerable que las chispas del choque destellaron con intensidad.

—¡Sword Birth! —con las manos en el suelo Kiba gritó.

Múltiples espadas salieron del piso, empalando las patas e inmovilizando a Viser en el acto, la sangre del demonio empezó teñir el piso.

—¡Koneko! —las simples palabras de Rias fueron suficientes para que la pequeña Koneko tomara cartas en el asunto.

—Sí Buchou —la chica de pelo blanco se acercó deprisa a Viser, por un momento Daichi se preocupó.

Esa preocupación desapareció cuando Koneko saltó y golpeó a Viser tan fuerte que salió disparada por los aires, rompiendo de paso el techo del almacén. Con su mirada aún neutra, Koneko se volvió al grupo.

—Akeno, tu turno —ordenó Rias.

Akeno se acercó casualmente al sitio donde había sido disparada Viser.

 ** _¡BAAAANG!_**

El cuerpo de Viser se estrelló estrepitosamente contra el suelo del almacén e hizo un pequeño cráter.

—Ara ara~ ujuju ¿Cómo empiezo? —rió ella demasiado alegre.

Viser aprovechó ese lapso para atacar a Akeno con rapidez, mientras que la susodicha usando el atributo de la pieza Caballo lo esquivó.

Viendo a viser con una sonrisa aterradora, Akeno habló.

—¿No sabes que es de mala educación molestar a las personas que están tomando una decisión? —Akeno cargó rayos en sus manos, canalizó de golpe su poder en una delgada pero devastadora rafaga de rayos.

 ** _¡GWAAAAAAAAAH!_**

Viser estaba chamuscandose con los rayos, sin embargo aún se podía mover un poco.

—Ara ara, que enérgica ¡Tendré que esforzarme un poco más! —la potencia en los rayos de Akeno aumentó muy considerablemente y al oír los gritos de dolor de Viser ella ganó un leve sonrojo—. Ujujujuju~.

¡Ella se estaba riendo! ¡Eso era aterrador!

Rias se incomodó un poco y miró a Issei y Daichi con una sonrisa tensa.

—Lo siento, se me olvidó decirles que además de que ella es la Reina es una gran sádica.

Ambos pervertidos observaban a Akeno reírse friendo alegremente a Viser, sin embargo Daichi retrocedió algo asustado sudando a mares.

Quién iba a decir que una de las cuatro Onee-sama de la Academia Kuoh guardara ese fetiche, también fue más contundente al saber que la considerada esposa japonesa ideal fuera de ese modo.

Issei por otro lado sintió un gran y gélido escalofrío subir por su espalda. No supo por qué, pero algo dentro suyo le decía que necesitaba aprender a dominar por algún motivo y no sabía si eso era algo bueno.

—No tienen de qué preocuparse, Akeno-san es muy amable con sus amigos —tranquilizó el rubio a los pervertidos.

Ambos asintieron robóticamente a las palabras de Kiba.

—Akeno ya es suficiente.

—Ara, aún podía hacerlo un poco más… que pena —contestó Akeno decepcionada.

Ella se volvió hacia el grupo tranquila y fresca como una lechuga y ligeramente triste por no poder haber terminado, pero al menos disfrutó un rato. Rias por otro lado caminó hasta llegar frente a la quemada Viser.

—Desaparece —de sus palmas emergió intensamente una energía densa que parecía descontrolada y controlada a la vez, una energía muy peligrosa. El aire incluso pareció detenerse y eliminarse, la energía pronto se acumuló en un punto en la palma de la mano de Rias.

—¡Haaaa!

 ** _¡GOOOOOOON!_**

El remolino del Poder Demoníaco fue lanzado con fuerza y una velocidad que casi fue como ver una mancha en el aire, y como si no hubiera existido, Viser dejó el plano terrenal.

—Eso fue todo, podemos irnos —dijo Rias casualmente, como si no hubiera pasado nada.

—Im-impresionante… —susurró Motohama viendo a sus compañeros de nobleza.

Él se sentía inferior y débil mientras los veía salir lentamente del almacén, sintió una mano en su hombro y era Issei sonriendo confiado.

—Creeme cuando te digo que serás igual o más fuerte que ellos, después de todo tu eres Golden Phoenix —eso lo hizo sentir mejor—. Entrena duro Motohama, sé que puedes hacerlo.

Él tenía mucha confianza en su mejor amigo, pero sí necesitaba oír algo así, miró sus manos y luego las de Issei y Kiba, se dio cuenta de que a diferencia de ellos él no tenía cortes o callos, eran manos que no habían probado el duro entrenamiento para estar a la altura, él debía volverse fuerte y lo haría, cerró sus manos en puños y sonrió. Por nada del mundo se quedaría atrás, aún si estas cosas daban miedo.

Pronto notó que estaban ya activando el círculo de transporte.

—¡Esperenme! ¡No me dejen!

 **XXXXXXX**

—Estupido monstruo, eso fue perturbador —refunfuñó Issei para él mismo, caminando con destino a su casa, pensando en la cosa asquerosa de Viser…

Realmente se sentía raro luego de ver eso, no podría ver ni porno sin imaginarse eso y ya era decir mucho. Sacudió su cabeza, si quería olvidar esa cosa, debía dejar de pensar en eso otra vez. Tragó saliva y siguió caminando a paso rápido, quería llegar a casa y tomar una ducha fría, además quería comer pero probablemente le caería pesado luego de esta experiencia perturbadora.

Volvió a su mente la chica con quien de encontró en la mañana, que se encontraba en su casa actualmente, ¿Cómo debía tomar eso? Claramente ella sabía que estaba haciendo al haberlo besado tan cerca de los labios, estaba a milímetros de haberlo besado en los labios fue un leve roce, su corazón dió un vuelco en ese momento. No quería apresurar las cosas pensando más de la cuenta, necesitaba más pruebas o al menos tener más "evidencia" del cariño de Alena por él.

Ellos llevaban años de conocerse, también ella era mayor que él por cinco años, no es que le molestara la edad realmente, además quién le importa lo que dijeran sobre él, la gente no lo conoce, no vive con él y no saben lo que pasó con ambos cuando se conocieron y tampoco esperaba que lo entendieran. Era algo complejo, la relación que tiene con ella es especial, al final ella fue su primer amiga real y no quería poner las cosas incómodas entre ellos sólo porque él malinterprete las cosas, que si bien podría ser que ella sienta algo por él, prefería asegurarse lo más que pudiera antes de mover ficha.

Cuando por fin llegó a casa, tocó su timbre, Alena lo recibió con una sonrisa. Antes de ir a ver lo que ella tenía preparado para él y comer ya que ella había preparado la cena, subió a darse su merecida ducha.

Cuando por fin bajó, ella estaba esperándolo en la mesa con la comida lista y calientita, una parte de él se sintió en paz, ya no estaba solo.

Ambos empezaron a comer tranquilamente.

—¿Qué tal todo? —preguntó Issei.

—Bastante aburrido sin ustedes dos, aunque Colin me exaspera a veces —respondió Alena—. Encontré poca información acerca de esa Isla, todo apunta a que tienes que ir por aire y no navegando en el mar, hay una gran concentración de energías en todos lados y en puntos específicos.

—Probablemente sea como las Líneas Ley de Kioto, sólo que en vez de Onmyodo es alguna energía extraña —dijo—. Cabe la posibilidad de que sea una barrera puesta por los Dioses Griegos o por las mismas Amazonas para que no cualquiera pueda llegar.

Ella lo veía como algo sumamente posible, ya que han estado mucho tiempo ocultas para las personas normales y las sobrenaturales.

—Sí, de hecho funciona similar, solo que al estar dispersas no da mucho margen de dirección, incluso pensé que era un Puzzle —comentó Alena pensativa—. No puedo sacar conclusiones tan pronto, eso lo descubrí investigando algunos monumentos antiguos y ruinas, en donde estaban esas energías, también sentí que alguien me estaba observando, no supe qué fue.

—Ya veo, esperemos que no sea nada malo —Issei tomó un sorbo de su bebida y Alena asintió—. Iremos en unos días, luego de ver la invitación al torneo de The King Of Fighters.

Alena abrió los ojos en sorpresa ante la noticia.

—Ise… entonces.

—Sip, o ellos saben quién soy o me vieron pelear en algún momento cuando estaba fuera del país, aunque solo fue por poco tiempo...

—¿No te preocupa?

—Más de lo que crees, no quiero ponerlos en riesgo incluso si ustedes son fuertes —respondió el castaño—. Pero pienso que podría ser divertido participar, Colin y el nuevo integrante, Kyo Kusanagi, me darán los detalles de este nuevo torneo.

La pelirroja se quedó en silencio mientras comía.

—Dejando eso de lado… ¿Cómo estás Ise? No me mandaste mensaje en todo este lapso, solo me preguntabas cosas referentes a la Isla.

Issei desvió su mirada, algo avergonzado.

—Lo siento, es sólo que…

—Son las pesadillas ¿verdad?

—¿Cómo…?

—Hablas dormido, a veces.

El castaño suspiró.

—No es por eso, pero sí, han habido pesadillas últimamente —respondió—. Es que, si me pongo a preguntar más a fondo luego me pongo sentimental.

Desvió su mirada justamente cuando se rascaba la mejilla con su dedo.

—Awwwww~ ¿Tanto me extrañaste? —preguntó la pelirroja burlona—. Debiste decirlo, habría venido antes para que no te sintieras solito.

—No debí decírtelo —Issei se sonrojó mientras desviaba la vista a otro lado.

—Ise ¡No sabía que eras un Tsundere!

—¡No soy un Tsundere!

Alena rió por la respuesta de Issei.

—Y lo haces de nuevo~ —ella vió como el se levantó de la mesa junto a su plato y vaso sonrojado, sabía que había ganado esta pelea y rió victoriosa.

Alena emuló lo que Issei hizo y levantó sus cosas de la mesa, en ese momento el joven de pelo marrón estaba lavando los trastes y ella se puso a ayudarle.

—¿Sabes que estaba haciendo Colin fuera? —preguntó con curiosidad la pelirroja.

Sin detener lo que estaba haciendo Issei contestó.

—Estaba en Francia consiguiendo una nueva lanza, creo que la consiguió, sonaba muy feliz cuando le llamé la otra vez, ahora creo que está con Kyo en Tokio.

—Espero que sea buena, la lanza que heredó de su ancestro no es algo que se pueda superar tan fácilmente —respondió ella—. Mamá te envío un pastel de moras, sabe que es tu favorito.

Él la miró sorprendido.

—Sé que no te gusta celebrar tu cumpleaños por lo de tu madre… pero mi mamá dijo que debía hacerse.

Issei bajo su mirada al plato que sostenía.

—Gracias…

—Vamos, no te pongas así que voy a llorar.

El sólo pudo reír levemente, cosas como esta hacen que su corazón no se sintiera tan intranquilo, eran pequeños detalles pero con gran valor, hacían sentir la calidez que Alena irradiaba como mujer y persona, era alguien increíble.

—También hice algo especial para ti, ya lo verás —le mujer sonaba felíz al respecto y un poco orgullosa también—. Pero primero terminemos esto.

Ambos empezaron a lavar los trastes con mayor rapidez pero sin descuidar la limpieza correcta.

Una vez ellos terminaron se fueron a la sala de estar.

—A ver ¿Cuál es ese algo especial? —preguntó Issei con curiosidad y manteniéndose ansioso por eso, no había recibido muchos regalos en su vida y realmente quería saber.

Alena tomó una caja decorada en sus manos y caminó hasta el castaño y se lo entregó, viendo que él parecía emocionado.

—Sé que es algo tarde, pero no estaba aquí y quería dártelo en persona, no es muy lujoso.

Issei negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía.

—El detalle es lo que importa, Alena, gracias por darme algo.

Ella solo pudo sonreír a eso, le hacía ilusión que lo viera, su regalo especial, que ella hizo a mano.

Con suma tranquilidad retiró lentamente el listón de la caja de regalo, la puso al lado para que no estorbara. Cuando abrió la tapa se topó con algo que no esperó.

—Alena, esto es… —dijo sin poder creerlo.

—Feliz cumpleaños atrasado, Ise.

En la caja había una Matrioshka o Muñeca Rusa, solo que esta era diferente a las que venden en souvenirs, estaba personalizado. Él vio los detalles, definitivamente era una Matrioshka de él mismo.

El dibujo, el color y la madera, todo perfectamente equilibrado, no había ningún pigmento de color fuera de lugar, tenía un barniz leve y hacía que esta brillara.

Pero lo más importante, cómo estaba dibujado, era él con una mirada seria y neutra.

—Este es tu exterior, tu lado serio, profesional, inteligente y estricto —señaló la chica.

Issei abrió la primera capa de la Matrioshka, tenía un dibujo de él sonriendo pero estaba mostrando sus dientes, una sonrisa dentuda.

—Este es tu lado bromista, pícaro y pervertido.

A ella realmente no le molestaba ese lado de él, le era gracioso ver como él negaba serlo pero al final diciendo que sí lo era, una faceta suya que pocos toman en cuenta, pero que son parte de él.

Nuevamente volvió a abrir la Matrioshka pero la segunda capa, tenía dibujado a él con una sonrisa pero esta era más tranquila y relajada.

—Este es tu lado alegre, flojo, amable y tranquilo.

Abrió la tercera, esta tiene una mirada aparentemente enojada, podría ser una mirada de férrea voluntad.

—Este es tu lado duro, fiero, protector y fuerte.

Ahora solo quedaba una más por abrir, de pronto el nerviosismo lo invadió, no sabía qué esperar de esa última capa.

Cuando lo destapó notó rápidamente que era el más pequeño con diferencia, los ojos estaban pintados de manera que dejaban a entender que era una parte importante de él, su centro, ya que eran ojos grandes brillantes y llenos de vida, supo entonces que Alena no lo había colocado ahí solo porque sí, hubo un significado mayor.

—Este… es tu lado sensible, tierno y frágil, me pareció correcto ponerlo como un bebé.

Él no tenía palabras qué decir, no habían palabras suficientes para expresar las distintas y fuertes emociones que estaban arremolinándose en su corazón, estaba felíz. Por fuera él estaba mirando intensamente al pequeño muñequito de madera tallada, la pelirroja se preocupó por un momento, él no había dicho nada en todo este lapso de tiempo.

Pensó que no le gustaba el regalo.

El joven medio Dragón se levantó del sofá y fue hasta Alena, ella no podía ver sus ojos que estaban cubiertos por su pelo, él la tomó en sus brazos en un abrazo cálido, ella lo respondió con otro.

Era difícil dejar a Issei sin palabras, ella supo que su regalo había sido un éxito total.

Sin embargo, sintió humedad en la parte posterior de su blusa, justo donde reposaba la cabeza de Issei.

¿A caso él?

—Ise, ¿Estás…?

Él logró responder, pero con un hilo de voz.

—Alena, te quiero mucho, gracias por este regalo tan maravilloso —ella lo abrazó más fuerte.

Ella mostró una mirada determinada, ella rompió suavemente el abrazo, observó a Issei, incluso si había derramado unas cuantas lágrimas no parecía haber llorado, pero sus ojos estaban brillantes, ella le sonrió, él era un tipo emocional a veces… como quería guardarlo para ella sola, aún si sabía que era imposible.

Pero al menos obtendría algo de él.

Ella se acercó a él lentamente, estando a punto de poner sus labios contra los de él, podía oír su respiración y sus rápidos latidos de corazón, como la ponía feliz que pudiera causar esa reacción de él.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, ella presionó sus labios contra los de Issei, su primer beso a la persona que ella había elegido.

Fue fugaz, momentáneo pero tan satisfactorio y adictivo, incluso si ella había estado aguantando por meses hacer esto, dejó que su corazón actuara, no se arrepentiría.

Alena se separó de él algo roja, lo miró por un momento mientras le guiñaba un ojo de forma juguetona.

—Es bueno verte de nuevo, Ise —ella se fue tan pronto esas palabras salieron de su boca.

Dejando impactado a Issei, y decir que no estaba sorprendido era una subestimación.

—Qu- no uh, ¿Qué? —¡Ella lo beso en los labios!

Ella… lo quería a él.

Su corazón estaba palpitando como si hubiera un mañana, rápido, sentía su cara caliente. Llevó la punta de su dedo a sus labios, Alena había dejado un cosquilleo allí, y la sensación de sus labios fue increíble.

— _Rayos, me tomó con la guardia baja_ —fue su pensamiento, estaba felíz por eso.

[Awwww el pervertido está enamorado~] —Issei maldijo su suerte.

—Calla Ddraig, no arruines el momento…

[GUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA] —en definitiva no iba a callarse, así que rápidamente cortó la conexión con Ddraig.

 **XXXXXXX**

En el Aula de Issei, receso.

—Entonces ¿Vamos a cancelar el entrenamiento? —preguntó molesta Aika.

—Solo por unos días, necesito salir de Japón a hacer unas cosas.

—Espero que sea así y no una excusa, lo prometiste.

—Ya sé Aika, pero ustedes dos tienen que poner de su parte, mediten e traten canalizar su poder mágico en una bola, ese es su primer ejercicio.

Aika anotó eso en el final de su libreta de apuntes.

—Y ¿Cuándo vas a enseñarme Kendo? —preguntó Katase.

Issei respondió

—Ahí tengo que estar presente, por lo que lo pospondremos hasta que regrese.

—Está bien… —incluso si tenían curiosidad acerca del lugar que su compañero/amigo visitará, decidieron mantenerse en silencio, probablemente era mejor no saberlo.

Ambas sonaban desganadas, pero tenía que posponerlo, no podía dejar pasar el tiempo ahora que su equipo estaba casi reunido, además necesitaba conocer a Kyo en persona para ver si era un buen candidato para el equipo.

¿Qué haría?

En primeras instancias era reunirse con Kyo y Colin, probar las habilidades Kyo, revisar la carta de el torneo de The King Of Fighters, ir a Turquía por respuestas y si era posible una posible candidata para su equipo, la fiereza y fuerza de una Amazona son legendarias, un poder así vendría bien.

Revisó su teléfono, un mensaje había llegado.

Ise, creo que hay algo que debemos investigar.

La foto era la de la televisión de su casa, Alena la tomó, en la foto había un reportaje y parecía algo vagamente familiar. Una silueta negra, en el suelo, era justo como la sombra que había enfrentado solo que esa se había desvanecido, era escena de un asesinato.

Si algo así apareciera en las noticias significaba que algo estaba sucediendo y no lo había cubierto, tuvo un mal presagio sobre eso.

Habría que ir… a Egipto.

 **XXXXXXX**

 **Fue algo corto la verdad, pero creo que está bien así, ya empieza el mame 7u7**

 **Además ¿Quién creen que sea el ancestro de Colin?**

 **Además fue el debut de mi OC Alena Belova, tiene una historia con Issei antes de donde estalos actualmente, espero le den cariño, fue difícil hacerla.**

 **Este fue Alex, nos leemos luego.**


	11. Equipo Parte 2

**¿Será Issei un Tsundere?**

 **¿Es un princeso?**

 **¿Pasará algo importante?**

 **Descubranlo en los siguientes capítulos.**

 **No sé por qué, pero lo escribí con la voz de comentarista de comercial en mi cabeza.**

 **Sin más relleno, empecemos.**

 **Advierto desde ya que este capítulo posee un Lemon, así que si son menores de edad (que esta madre está marcado como contenido adulto) ya saben como funciona, yo he avisado :v**

 **XXXXXXX**

 **El Sekiryuutei de la generación más poderosa**

 **Capítulo 11: Equipo parte 2**

 **XXXXXXX**

—¡Ise me vas a romper! —gritó Alena.

Estaba sudorosa y jadeando.

—Sé que puedes soportarlo, Alena —dijo Issei seguro de lo que estaba haciendo.

—¡Nnnnn!

—¡Aquí voy!

El soltó todo, Alena hizo una mueca de esfuerzo y estaba roja.

—¡Es mucho peso, estás loco! —gruñó ella.

El joven de pelo marrón la miró en blanco, molesto porque se quejaba y ella lo había pedido en primer lugar.

—Yo no fuí quejándome de que era poco peso —él le reprochó—. Además necesitas mejorar tu fuerza física, no puedes seguir siempre atacando de lejos y valiéndote del sigilo.

Ella suspiró derrotada, él tenía razón.

—Está bien, pero no pongas 800 kilos que es exagerado.

—Colin puede levantar lo mismo que yo en mi estado normal, de Kyo no sé nada de nada.

Issei quitó la pesa de barra de las manos de la pelirroja.

—Al menos tú has levantamientos, ¡Que no quiero ser la única que haga algo! —exclamó infantil la chica.

Issei simplemente le vió burlón, fue directo a la pesa y la levantó con un poco de esfuerzo, haciendo varias repeticiones en el proceso sin detenerse.

—¡Tch! —Alena chasqueó la lengua algo molesta pero sonrió por lo bajo viendo a Issei levantar la pesa.

Él no sería el único que disfrutara de la vista, la vió en Top deportivo y con pequeños shorts, incluso si disimulaba él la estaba observando cuando estaba haciendo flexiones. Además ella sabía que su cuerpo era erótico, no tenía grasa en ningún lugar y era una mujer alta. Ella realmente admitía que Issei realmente tiene un cuerpo bastante atractivo a la vista, músculos bien definidos, unas nalgas redonditas y masculinas, un torso fuerte junto a sus pectorales definidos y daba una sensación protectora, sus brazos fuertes, además por lo que notaba en su entrepierna era bastante grande para su edad, ella disfrutará de ese espectáculo mientras las pequeñas gotas de sudor bajan por los músculos lentamente, ella podría verlo así todo el día.

Vió como Issei añadió más peso en los discos de la pesa, ahí si pudo observar un cambio en la expresión de Issei, estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo para hacer siquiera una sola repetición.

Ella no iba a quedarse atrás, se lo prometió a él y a ella misma, definitivamente iba a estar a su lado caminando sin quedarse atrás. Tomó la otra barra que tenía menos peso, pero seguía siendo bestia al levantarla, eran aproximadamente unos 690 kg.

Luego de que ambos estuvieran haciendo ejercicio por una hora tomaron un leve descanso y aprovecharon el tiempo para tomar agua.

—Fuuu… esto es duro, eres un loco cuando entrenas.

—Nah, debe haber gente más loca que yo, pero debo decir que sí es bastante intenso.

Ambos tomaron de su botella.

La expresión en el rostro de Issei de volvió seria, incluso el ambiente agradable en el que estaban se había tornado algo extraño.

—Alena, ¿Alcanzaste el Balance Breaker?

Ella se quedó callada meditando la pregunta que le había hecho, ya sabía la respuesta y por ello sonrió. Acomodó su cabello detrás de su oreja que era puntiaguda, dejando ver parte de su legado sanguíneo élfico.

—No pero estoy cerca, puedo sentirlo.

—Ya veo, está bien. Por favor no te sobreesfuerces házlo a tu tiempo no hay prisa, además ya eres impresionante con ese Arco.

Alena era una portadora de Sacred Gear, uno interesante y poderoso, no tanto como un Longinus pero era un poder de temer en batalla si se sabía usar.

Stardust Archer, El Arco de las Estrellas.

—Ise, tengamos un Sparring.

El jóven de cabello castaño la observó, veía ansías de batirse en combate y él también quería pelear contra ella.

—Alena, con los chicos he sido indulgente pero no contigo, tu eres fuerte ¿Segura que quieres hacer esto? —preguntó él, dándole una mirada desafiante a la pelirroja.

Ella simplemente se levantó y alzó su mano izquierda, una sonrisa algo confiada apareció en su cara.

—Stardust Archer —susurró ella.

Como un vendaval la luz empezó a aparecer en la mano de Alena, formando una especie de vara curva. Era como observar una estrella en el firmamento nocturno con la diferencia de que era más grande, es un Arco Curvo hecho de algo parecido a la luz pero diferente a la vez, era precioso.

—¿Cambió de forma? —dijo Issei sorprendido, era el arco más bello que jamás había visto en su vida.

—Sí, fue cuando estaba entrenando con el señor Sun Wukong hace unos meses —respondió pensativa—. No me di cuenta hasta hace poco cuando lo activé, me dijo que evoluciona con mi crecimiento así que no sé de qué es capaz.

Ella tensó el hilo lumínico del arco y apareció una Flecha hecha de Magia, ella que era poseedora de una prodigiosa vista y precisión apuntó a Issei sin dudar y soltó el proyectil.

El castaño vio venir la flecha a toda prisa y creó lo más rápido posible varias espadas formando un muro improvisado para defenderse, no esperó que la flecha atravesara el muro de espadas ni que la misma rozara su mejilla haciéndole sangrar.

—Así que vas en serio con lo que habías dicho… —pensó Issei sorprendido por la decisión de Alena y porque la flecha había atravesado fácilmente su muro—. Voy a ir ir serio también.

Hacía tiempo que no la usaba, su espada, después de todo ella lo había elegido a él y era un Portador Nato de una gran espada sagrada.

—Hace tiempo que no te uso, querida compañera —susurró Issei mientras adoptaba uns postura de combate diferente a la usal—. Es hora de que vuelvas a la acción.

En un leve flash rojo hizo aparecer su Boosted Gear en su brazo derecho.

—¡Ascalon!

 **[¡Blade!]**

Él en algún momento fusionó su espada con la Boosted Gear, reunió un poco de magia y la separó de su Sacred Gear.

Alena sintió el fuerte poder Sagrado que emananba la hoja hasta esa distancia, si bien no era tan poderosa como su hermanas, seguía siendo un arma creada por el Dios Bíblico, una de las cuatro, era por decirlo así la menor de las hermanas espadas. Dicha arma al haber sido manchada incontables veces con la Sangre de Dragones adquirió el elemento Dragon Slayer capaz de hacer un daño crítico a los Dragones y a criaturas relacionadas con las serpientes.

Y de nuevo Alena sintió una oleada de poder.

 **[¡Boost!]**

—¡Aquí vamos!

—¡No será facil Ise!

La gema de la Boosted Gear brilló intensamente reaccionando a sus emociones, mientras que el Arco de Alena empezó a irradiar aún más luz sin cegarla, ella volvió a tensar su arco y con una sonrisa fiera soltó la flecha.

Issei con dificultad la esquivó, había sido lanzada con una vertiginosa velocidad, tanto que había rozado otra vez su mejilla pero esta sí lo había herido más que la anterior, juraba que Alena lo había hecho a propósito.

 ** _¡SHOOOUUSH!_**

—¿Eh?

 ** _¡FLIP! ¡FLIP! ¡FLIP! ¡FLIP!_**

Cuando menos se lo esperó muchas flechas más pequeñas fueron liberadas a gran presión de la única que había lanzado Alena ¡La flecha se había dividido en cuatro!

Estas no perdieron el tiempo y fueron nuy rápido a Issei, solo pudo bloquear dos con su acero ya que las otras dos se clavaron en su brazo izquierdo justo donde empuñaba su espada.

[¡ **Boost!] [¡Boost!] [¡Boost!] [¡Boost!] [¡Boost!] [¡Boost!] [¡Boost!] [¡Boost!]**

Alena había sonreído pícara.

—Boom.

 ** _¡BOOOOOOOM!_**

Dos fuertes explosiones envolvieron a Issei en humo y dolor, tanto que incluso con la mayor parte de su aura no había sido suficiente para contener la explosión y aún de ese modo todavía causó mucho daño, esas flechas estaban comprimidas en magia explosiva, tenía tan entumecido su brazo que soltó su espada.

No era factible seguir de ese modo, Alena no era débil debido a la gran versatilidad que tenía a la hora de usar su Sacred Gear.

—Bien (jadeo) hora de poner esfuerzo en esto.

 **[¡Welsh Dragon, Balance Breaker!]**

Alena por primera vez perdió su sonrisa y afiló la mirada, canalizando mucho poder mágico se aplicó un hechizo de refuerzo en su cuerpo, esto iba a ser momentáneo en lo que usaba su magia especial, así que como cobertura usó magia de ilusión y creó varias copias suyas.

Issei sin esperar de lanzó a Alena mientras sus propulsores rugían en energía aumentando su velocidad muy notablemente, habían varias Alena en el lugar pero no eran reales más que una, ya que cuando intentó golpear una copia traspasó su puño.

Allí estaba presenciando la habilidad insignia de Alena, Manto. Era una magia que su padre le había enseñado, tiene la capacidad de ocultar la firma mágica y hacer invisible a la persona que lo usaba, pero la pelirroja lo llevó a otro nivel a tal punto que lograba silenciar en gran medida los sonidos que el usuario haga.

Issei se sintió acorralado al ver varias flechas venir con prisa a su posición. Una cantidad considerable de haces de luces llegaban de todas direcciones, Issei con escudos mágicos pudo cubrirse de la mayoría.

El castaño en armadura cargó un denso poder mágico y todo alrededor de Issei se iluminó con numerosos círculos mágicos.

—¡Draconic Gatling!

Como ametralladoras proyectiles salieron disparados de los círculos mágicos, eran rocas pequeñas muy comprimidas envueltas en llamas de dragón.

No podía fiarse de su olfato ya que olía a quemado y a sangre, solo entorpecería su forma de atacar, no podía combatir contra un oponente que no podía oler, ver y casi oir, solo le quedaba cambiar de ataques de técnica por ataques a poder puro.

Esa técnica había hecho que Alena se cubriera con barreras mágicas que Issei pudo ver. Ese era el momento.

 **[¡Boost!] [¡Boost!] [¡Boost!] [¡Boost!] [¡Boost!] [¡Boost!]**

—¡HAAAAA!

 ** _¡CRASH!_**

La barrera había caído como cristal.

—¡Falling Star! —Alena había estado cargando una enorme flecha, esta tenía una enorme cantidad de poder mágico.

Cuando fue disparada juró por un segundo que solo pudo ver una estrella fugaz.

Issei utilizó la energía de los Boost para tomar con ambas manos el gran proyectil, que estaba haciéndolo retroceder, no era suficiente.

 **[¡Boost!] [¡Boost!] [¡Boost!] [¡Boost!] [¡Boost!] [¡Boost!] [¡Boost!]**

[Vamos compañero, deja de jugar ya] —gruñó Ddraig engorroso por la actitud de su compañero, sabía que no estaba usando su velocidad real, solo haciendo aumentos para la defensa.

Issei estaba probando qué tan fuerte se había vuelto Alena y debía decir que estaba muy impresionado, superó sus espectativas en un amplio margen.

Usando magia de viento, Issei desvió la flecha hacia otra dirección. Alena estaba parada jadeando muy levemente con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Al momento de impactar el proyectil no hizo mucho, hasta que…

 ** _¡PSHIIIIIN!_**

Una infinidad de púas salieron alrededor de la flecha para luego empezar a brillar intensamente y derretirse a un ritmo constante, esa cosa está hirviendo y definitivamente incluso con Balance Breaker no era bueno que eso le tocara.

—¿Crees que no me dí cuenta? Siempre conteniendote —estaba algo molesta pero entendía el por qué de eso—. Pero si no me muestras una verdadera intención asesina realmente no te mostraré todo lo que he aprendido con Sun Wukong.

—Me declaro culpable —dijo—. Dije que no sería indulgente lo sé, pero quería probar lentamente de qué eres capaz, ya eres muy fuerte pero si aún guardas algo más bajo la manga debe ser algo grandioso.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—No es la gran cosa, pero no he estado peleando al máximo, pero sí podrá cambiar la dirección de la pelea.

—Teniendo en cuenta quién es ese viejo, me imagino qué puede ser.

Ella exhaló lentamente, una capa de energía se formaba alrededor de Alena, era algo densa y blanquecina pero estaba seguro de algo.

Eso era Touki.

—Round 2.

Ella usó su habilidad Manto nuevamente.

Issei iba a responder a la voluntad de la mujer, sin contenerse en lo más mínimo dejó libre por fin su aura a como debe ser, Alena tuvo un escalofrío al sentir el verdadero poder de Issei, tenía que darlo todo igual.

Esta vez tensó su arco nuevamente mientras corría alrededor de Issei pero en vez de una sola flecha se formaron tres y de golpe las soltó para nuevamente cargar otras tres más.

Issei recogió a Ascalon rápido y empezó a cortar las flechas con velocidad y sin dificultad alguna.

El castaño sentía las ligeras ondas de aire que ella dejaba por el suelo, por lo que sin pensarlo mucho dejó caer al suelo un puñetazo.

 ** _¡BOOOOUUUM!_**

Alena perdió el equilibrio y se desconcentró dejando caer su manto pero se recompuso rápidamente, cuando iba alzar su vista Issei ya estaba allí con su puño envuelto en fuego y por poco lo esquivó, ella pudo sentir lo caliente que estaba esa cosa, si recibía un golpe directo podía aguantarlo.

Issei sin parar volvió a dar otro golpe que dió en su estómago, ella rodó en el suelo varios metros para levantarse y lanzar dos flechas envueltas relámpagos que repentinamente aumentaron su velocidad al estar a punto de darle, perforando su armadura.

—Guh… Esto duele ¿Sabes?

—Es obivo tontito, eso hace una flecha.

Las flechas que utilizó fue suficiente para darle una idea, necesitaba usar flechas más poderosas pero recibir un golpe de Issei era doloroso sin duda, pelear con él era difícil porque resistía mucho. Con su velocidad aumentada por el Touki volvió a cargar tres proyectiles del tipo impacto explosivo.

Issei usando sus propulsores se acercó a Alena en un parpadeo, ella no tuvo tiempo de soltar las flechas así que deshizo todo su Arco e hizo algo que Issei no esperaba. Ella extendió su brazo hacia él con la palma extendida y le pegó suavemente.

—Void Pulse —alcanzó a oír Issei el susurro de Alena.

 ** _¡CRAASH!_**

¡Toda su armadura se había destruido! ¡Eso era una locura!

Pero cuando menos se lo esperó, Alena se cayó al suelo exhausta, sudando y jadeando muy fuerte.

—Eso (jadeo) fue inten… so.

Issei cayó de trasero al suelo impactado, su Balance Breaker fue fácilmente destruido por ese ataque.

[Compañero, esta mujer se hizo muy fuerte en poco tiempo, se está esforzando mucho] —dijo Ddraig en la mente de Issei—. [Esto demuestra que tu pequeño equipo son unos monstruos, sabes que esta vez estabas peleando de verdad, ella mejoró su defensa y velocidad con Touki, fue capaz de igualarte en velocidad pero es de corto uso ya que se nota como consume mucho aguante].

Issei estaba procesando la información, el no había entrenado para subir su poder como tal, más control y eso se notaba ya que gastó muchísimo menos energía que antes. Pero urgentemente necesitaba subir de poder de alguna forma, quizás someter a su cuerpo a un entrenamiento más serio como luchar sin descanso con su estado base de Balance Breaker, es decir sin usar Boost.

— _Ella podría derrotar a un Maou si se lo propone de verdad, yo tengo más ventaja por la armadura, pero si las flechas dan a algún ser sin esa protección eso podría ser fatal_ —pensó Issei—. _Ese modo de usar su Sacred Gear es impresionante, tanta variedad, pero seguro que no son todas, ya tiene flechas de luz para Demonios y Vampiros, varios tipos más._

Issei se acercó a ella.

—Hey.

—Qué hay.

—Estuviste impresionante allí —elogió.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Quería usar sólo magia también, he estado practicando mucho nuevos hechizos y ataques —dijo algo triste—. Pero me precipité y usé mi As.

Él tomó a Alena suavemente y colocó su cabeza en su regazo, ella agradeció el gesto silenciosa, no podía moverse.

—Mira que romper mi armadura de ese modo —dijo el castaño—. Sabes que eso no es fácil de hacer.

Ella rió.

—Control, mucho, mucho control —fue su respuesta—. Son flechas concentradas en vasto poder mágico, afortunadamente he estado practicando como loca y lograr un mejor control.

Sus ojos azules fijaban a Issei por momentos, viendo su mentón y su nariz, cuando pasó por su boca recordó el beso que le dió y se preguntó si él respondería a un segundo.

—Ya decía yo, se nota que el cambio de forma del Arco era más que simple estética —comentó pensativamente—. Tienes un repertorio amplio de flechas mágicas, tu padre debe estar orgulloso, eres genial.

Alena desvió la vista levemente sonrojada, amaba cuando la elogiaba de la nada y sin que lo pidiera. Jamás se preguntó cuándo fue que habían llegado estos sentimientos a ella, le preocupaba más que estos estaban allí y no los atendía hasta ahora, besos, caricias, abrazos y un sinfín de mimos que desesba darle, era difícil de contener. No era demasiado raro que su madre la haya apoyado con sus sentimientos por Issei, pero su padre lo negaba hasta ver de lo qie era capaz actualmente, aunque sabía ella que podía ganarle a si padre en combate.

Issei empezó a acariciar el pelo de Alena con suavidad, ella le miró con ojos brillantes que dolo resaltaban su belleza azulada, como mirando el cielo.

Alena en esta posición recordó la vez que conoció a Issei.

 **XXXXXXX**

Jamás podría olvidar ese día y eso que ni siquiera recuerdo el número, pero sigue tan presente en mí, Issei, solo que tú lo escondes.

Recuerdo lo confundido que estabas, la celda era fría y helada, solo éramos nosotros tres, tu, yo y Erin…

Sigo manteniendo en mi mente que hace siete años me llevaste a casa, cuando habías luchado tanto por Erin y por mí. La poca luz, las cicatrices fantasma que solo desolaban tu espíritu, sin embargo nos diste protección incluso cuando se supone que yo era la mayor.

Recuerdo como en tu primer combate de coliseo llegaste sl borde del colapso, yo aún inexperta sané cada herida que llevabas, hasta que un día logré oír "pelearé por ellas el doble, pero no les pongan un dedo encima" ¿Sabes cómo me sentí en ese momento? No, eso es obvio, jamás te lo dije después de todo.

Eras solo un niño y ahora… has crecido tanto, pero tan lastimado y dolido, que solo lo ocultas bajo esa armadura.

Aún con todo eso jamás te detienes, sigues adelante no importa cuánto caigas.

Todo de tí, me gusta.

Pero ¿Podrás corresponder eso?

Esa mujer… aquella de la que me hablaste, que te gusta, conozco tu deseo de tener un Harem, por eso era imposible tenerte solo para mí.

No es justo que ella se lleve todo de tí y yo no tenga nada cuando fuí a quien conociste primero.

Por eso estoy a la ofensiva.

 **XXXXXXX**

Issei solo observaba como Alena se había quedado quieta viendo hacia arriba.

—Ise, creo que es hora de acabar con esto, ya estoy toda sudada y no quiero oler feo.

—Sí, tengo algo de hambre a decir verdad —dijo—. Pero por favor sana estas heridas que ya arden muchísimo.

El dúo se levantó a paso lento del suelo, estiraron sus músculos (uno con dolor) y ella curó sus heridas lo más cuidadosa posible. Estaba molida, necesitaba aguas termales pero ya.

Por sí solo cada uno fue por su lado en la casa, Issei solo buscó un cambio de ropa y fue a su baño. Fue despojandose de sus ropas lentamente, no tenía prisa y quería relajar sus músculos.

—Haaaah… qué día.

Empezó a lavar su cuerpo con detenimiento, llevando la esponja con jabón a todos los lugares posibles y hasta donde alcanzaba su mano.

[He estado pensando, todos los de tu pequeño equipo son bastante bestias, la medio elfo es muy buena pero es la más "débil" y mira lo que hizo] —dijo el dragón rojo en su mente—. [Solo demuestra que tiene un enorme potencial, potencial que deberá sacar a relucir, tan solo mira lo que hizo con Touki. Romper la armadura es algo que ni todos los demonios de tu escuela juntos podrían hacer, solo personas de calibre líder podrían hacer eso].

—Sí, lo sé, y realmente estoy impresionado ya que ha avanzado a pasos agigantados, usar flechas mágicas normales funcionó —le contestó—. Si Falling Star me hubiese dado… probablemente no tendríamos esta conversación.

Ddraig rió, su portador tenía toda la razón.

[Por cierto, deberías prepararte] —dijo para finalizar su conversación.

—¿Qué?

Escuchó el sonido de la puerta corrediza del baño abriéndose lentamente.

—A la ofensiva.

—¿Qué…?

Alena se reveló así misma con solo una toalla pegada a su cuerpo desnudo, esa simple toalls era lo único que lo detenía a ver el verdadero paraíso visual. Tragó en seco al ver como Alena deslizaba la toalla lentamente por sus cuevas, dejandolo ver libremente su tersa piel. Ella sintió como Issei degustó su cuerpo con su simple mirada, sin querer detener lo que hacía y que había tomado el valor de hacer se acercó a él lo más casualmente que pudo lograr.

—Lavaré tu espalda.

—¡S-Sí!

Los nervios empezaron a dejarla en paz, pero su corazón nega petición de ella que era calmarse, ya que seguía martillando rápidamente en su pecho. Tomó la esponja y nuevamente la llenó de jabón líquido olor a uvas, exprimió un poco para que saliera espuma y con lentitud empezó a enjabonarle.

Ella no sabía que decir, no pensaba que eso funcionaría a decir verdad.

—Oye, acerca del beso…

Oh, ¿Estaba tomando inciativa? Eso era nuevo, generalmente (a penas ahora) ella se adelantaba.

—¿Sí? —contestó sin dejar su labor de lado.

Él rascó su mejilla, parecía nervioso por el roce de los dedos de Alena en su espalda, de hecho estaba la estaba sobando lentamente.

—He estado pensando que… no quiero mantenerme lejos de ti, pero —dudó un momento—. Sabes mi plan ¿Verdad?

—Un Harem.

—Mira, es difícil hablar de esto…

—Estás rojo.

—Es el calor.

—Hay poco de hecho.

—Solo quiero que seas felíz.

Ella se detuvo y lo miró con enojo a la cara.

—¿Tú crees que hago esto con todos los hombres?

—¡No lo dije por eso!

Ella lo pellizcó muy fuerte, Issei solo pudo gemir levemente por el dolor.

—No tienes madera de Rey del Harem.

—¿Ah no?

—Lava mi espalda.

Cambiaron lugares, pero era la primera vez que lavaba una espalda, era una espalda pequeña.

—Yo no podría dejar a otro hombre tocarme así.

Enjabonó con delicadeza pero firme, para limpiar bien aquellos sintios que ella no podría alcanzar fácilmente.

—Gracias.

Una vez terminando su labor, fue a la bañera y dejó su cuerpo sumergido en el agua. Mientras veía a Alena enjabonarse, ella no tapaba nada de nada. Su trasero redondo y firme, una cintura delgada y vientre plano, sus senos dando un leve bamboleo incitandole, era como ver una pintura.

Desvió la vista, ya tenía una erección. Era una situación bastante exitante e inusual, pero si quería ser un Rey del Harem tendría que aprender a lidiar con cosas como esta todos los días.

Cuando ella vertió agua sobre su cuerpo y cabeza vió a Issei como presa y se metió con él a la bañera, justo delante de su entrepierna. Ella de recostó sobre él y guió su mano izquierda a su seno.

—¿Sientes eso?

Fue una sensación indescriptible, podía sentir su palpitar en esa posición, ella acercó aún más sus nalgas rozando su miembro que dolía un poco.

—Es injusto que ella ocupe más tus pensamientos —sonaba molesta ¿Eran celos?—. ¿Puedo tenerte para mí sola esta noche?

El se acercó a su puntiaguda oreja y dijo.

—Espero que te hagas responsable de lo que pase después… —su voz ronca la sorprendió, no pensó que él fuera capaz de hacer eso.

En un movimiento sorpresivo él mordisqueó un poco su oreja.

—Nnnnn…

—Aquí voy, Alena.

Con ambas manos ahora puestas sobre los pechos de la mujer empezó a trabajar, amasando con hambre esas bellas mamas que lo habían llamado e incitado a hacer aquello, los pellizcos que le hacía a sus pezones sacaron la primera sinfonía que él había querido escuchar. La melodía continuaba con agudos y graves cuando hacía ciertos movimientos, un chupetón, salió el golpe orquestal.

Él la volteó para que quedaran frente a frente, ojos y ojos, habían encontrado una noche dónde ambos estaban solos y las condiciones reunidas.

—Jamás te lo dije, pero quiero que estas palabras salgan de mi boca —el se levantó y la cargó hasta salir del baño, estaba ya secos cuando usaron magia para quitar el agua que los mantenía humedos—. En el fondo te quería, lo hago de hecho, creí que tal vez no sentías lo mismo y no me hice ilusiones...

Ella lo silenció con un beso.

—A veces cuando hacía esas bromas era porque no podía decirte lo que sentía —dijo—. Yo fui cobarde y me alejó de tí con respecto al amor, pero no quería quedarme rezagada y ser opacada por Grayfia Lucifuge.

Ella lo empujó a la cama y se sentó en su regazo ya que erguida como victoriosa su verga le estorbaba.

—Pero no hablemos de ella, hoy es nuestra noche.

Como el toque de tambores al ritmo de los besos que ella depositaba desde su pecho, bajando sin titubear al son de dos bombos, de vuelta a los tambores, que mientras bajaba el calor incrementaba considerablemente, al sentir el falo de su amante pasar entre el desfiladero de sus montañas se estremeció al percibir la dureza que ya tenía.

Sus labios rozaron la punta de su amador, estaba sorprendida del tamaño, pero parecía bastante doloroso.

—Es un poco grande.

El desvió su mirada de la pelirroja que sonrió victoriosa, pero no mentía eran casi ocho pulgadas de virilidad. Alena no perdió el tiempo y fue quien tomó la batuta esta vez, dando un primer movimiento de la misma, provocando una sinfonía diferente esta vez, más grave. Las lamidas eran tortuosas y sin ninguna intención de duda, lentas y continuas como si estuviera probando un sabor nuevo que gustaba, para ella era algo nuevo y bastante emocionante, escuchar los gemidos de su pareja eran como música, animandola a proseguir con su dirección.

—Gh…

La directora orquestal empezó la parte agresiva de su primera sinfonía, lo introdujo a su boca cálida, bombeando lentamente para disfrute de Issei, que solo podía gemir ante la acción, posó su mano en la cabeza de Alena. La mujer empezó a recorrer más camino segura de llegar, al sentir el temblar de su querido (presa), se volvió agresiva, había perdido la cuenta de las veces que lo había estado repitiendo.

—Joder…

El primer clímax de la noche, ella lo había recibido gustosa, era algo amargo pero no era un mal sabor. Ella lo sacó de su boca se sentó, Issei la tomó de la cintura y la colocó debajo suyo, era su turno de tomar la batuta. Avergonzada abrió lentamente sus piernas, dándole el paso libre a su hombre que rozó su valle con la nariz otorgándole un escalofrío, no le exigía nada a ella pero deseaba degustarla, el cantar del viento cálido le llegó en forma de aliento a su vagina, era una vista erótica desde el punto de vista del hombre, le hincó el diente tan pronto como le llamaba a entrar. Y así la sinfonía continuó, la número dos.

Había poco vello púbico, no era una molestia y le hacía cosquillas en la nariz, no olía fuerte, siguió devorándola como dragón que era. Su a veces afilada lengua salió a lucirse, esta vez encarnando a un violinista, lento y por momentos arremetedor y encantador, la mujer dándose placer en las montañas solitarias, siendo que el solo de violín cantaba en gemidos, ella lo envolvió en con sexis piernas.

—Ahhhn… ¡Eek!

Segundo clímax.

El plato fuerte de la noche, el restaurante con una música tranquila de fondo, corazones resonando iguales y martillando en sus pechos. Ella sobre él, posicionada y lista tanto como él, amantes volviéndose uno.

—Te amo.

—Yo a tí, Ise.

La penetración fue sublime y tan placentera que bastó para dejarla sin aliento.

—Somos (jadeo) uno al fin…

Él empezo a recorrer las praderas, mientras los temblores empezaban a mostarse, llegó el viajero a las montañas solitarias, presionó ambos pezones y un cántico se hizo presente. Juntó ambas tetas rozando ambos pezones, sin detener el coito, empezó a chupar. Alena estaba jadeando y sudada, había que tomar otra ducha, el estaba entrando y saliendo cada vez más rápido y ella solo atinaba a gemir sin contenerse, estaba abrazada a él mientras aruñaba su espalda.

Luego vino el combate, el fuego vivo estaba haciendo su trabajo, las bocas se unieron y la ardua lucha de lenguas era intensa, él la estana dominando por experiencia en combate (voluntad) y la fiereza con la que amaba. Ella marcó el territorio enemigo en una zona abandonada, un chupete en el cuello, pero no esperaba un contraataque enemigos que tomaron los dos grandes bastiones inferiores, Issei observó los ojos de su amante que pedía más internamente, atinó a tomarla de sus nalgas regordetas, firmes y respingonas para seguirla penetrando con rapidez. El enemigo estaba tomando su campo, con un último grito de guerra dieron final a la batalla.

—Alena, voy a…

Ella lo rodeó con sus piernas, quitándole la posibilidad de salir.

—Dentro Ise, vente dentro mío.

Ambos aumentaron el ritmo, chocando carne contra carne en una feroz y ultima contienda antes de terminar la guerra.

—¡Guuh…!

—¡HAAAAAAH~!

La batalla había terminado, el olor a sangre (a sexo) se sentía en el campo donde la fiera pelea se había dado, él salió de ella y cayeron sudados. Ambos estaban satisfechos con sonrisas plenas en sus rostros, entre jadeos se dieron un último beso, tierno.

—Eso fue increíble…

—Y que lo digas, jamás creí estar así.

Alena se recostó en el pecho de Issei, tomaron la sábana y se cubrieron con ella, el baño vendría después ya que fue un día agitado.

—Alena, yo…

La pelirroja puso su dedo en los labios del castaño, callandolo.

—No~, me he adelantado mucho, no quiero abusar de mi ventaja —él supo lo que ella quería decirle.

—Entiendo.

—Cuando des el paso podrás decírmelo, pero por ahora estoy bien con esto, estaré esperándote Ise…

Lentamente ella cerró sus ojos, cayendo rendida.

Issei le dió un beso en la frente, acomodó su cabello y dijo.

—Sé que soy un imbécil… pero te amaré y protegeré con mi vida, Alena, espero que puedas amar a este imbécil.

Con eso listo, se dejó caer al sueño.

 **XXXXXXX**

 **Es el primer Lemon que hago por supuesto, espero que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado.**

 **Aún se vienen cosas XD.**

 **Sin más qué decir, este es Alex, nos leemos luego.**


End file.
